A New Kind Of Love
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: Ziva is a struggling single mom. Her husband walked out on her three years ago and hasn't spoken to her or their son Adam Junior since. Tony DiNozzo has been uterly miserable since his wife and newborn daughter died sixteen years ago. One day the two are brought together by a freak accident and their lives are never the same again. A new love blooms and second chances are abound.
1. Prologue

Ziva David tightened the her apron around her waist and rushed the order out to her waiting table. Her son AJ sat at the small corner table his homework spread across the dirty yellow metal top. On her way back to the kitchen she walked over to the table to check on the child. He looked up at her his glasses were crocked as always and his hair was frayed and sweaty from gym class.

"Are you almost done?" Ziva asked.

"I only have three more problems and then I am done." AJ replied.

"That is good." Ziva replied.

"Yeah" AJ replied.

"Can I get you anything?" Ziva asked.

"Tuna Melt and fries." AJ replied.

"Anything to drink?" Ziva asked.

"Coffee?" AJ requested.

"Nice try how about a lemonade?" Ziva suggested.

"Fine" AJ sighed.

"What's wrong?" Ziva asked.

"I am so bored! I hate it here! It's so boring! Why do I have to come here?!" AJ snapped.

"I am sorry but I cannot afford a babysitter. I am just lucky that Shirley lets me bring you here after school lets out." Ziva apologized.

"Can't I play soccer like Frankie and Tyler?" AJ begged.

"AJ if I cannot afford a babysitter how can I afford soccer?" Ziva sighed.

"I know! It's just annoying! I never get to have any fun!" AJ snapped.

"I know AJ I am sorry." Ziva sighed.

"Adam if you are bored would you like to help out at the diner?" Shirley offered.

"Won't that break child labor laws?" AJ asked.

"No sweetie I just need you to run to the box down the road and put in this month's birthday coupons. Your mama and old Mike are much to busy and my knees are acting up again. So it would be a big help." Shirley explained.

"Can I?" Adam asked.

"I don't know." Ziva started.

"Please" AJ begged.

"Oh come on Mama it's just at the end of the block. He doesn't even have to cross the street and he's a good kid." Shirley offered on AJ's behalf.

"Alright but come right back and be careful." Ziva agreed.

"OK!" AJ cried.

* * *

Tony DiNozzo rested his head on his desk and prayed to God that he would just disappear. He remembered when Becca was sick the hospice nurse had said that there would be good days and bad ones but she also said that it would get easier with time. Shouldn't he be over the days like this by now. It had been nearly twenty yeas since they died. Sixteen to be exact. His boss walked up to him and slapped him on the side of the head. Gibbs was not being insensitive in fact Gibbs understood him more than anybody. Still Gibbs was the boss and in their line of work they couldn't just lie around and feel sorry for themselves. They had to be up and ready to go at any minute. That was what it was like being a federal agent.

"Come on let's go!" Gibbs called.

"Where?" Tony asked.

"Shirley's you and I both need some comfort food." Gibbs replied.

"But it's the middle of the day." Tony commented.

"We don't have any cases and, McGee and Bishop are here. Besides you aren't in condition to go into the field today." Gibbs explained.

"Alright" Tony sighed.

* * *

AJ clutched the stack of envelopes and tore down the street. It was nearly three fifteen and the postman always collected from the PO box at three fifteen. He was two building down when he saw the postman opening the box taking out the letters. AJ tried to catch him but a slow old man got in front of him and by the time he could get around the mailman was gone. AJ could see him crossing the street and heading to the next PO box. He knew that he was not supposed to cross the street but he also knew that the coupons had to be mailed. That way people could get them by their birthdays and come in for free pie. With any luck they would spend a bunch of money and his mom could get a raise and be able to send him to real summer camp. He broke another rule when he ran across the street without looking both ways. A white truck was going slightly too fast through the intersection, the truck tried to brake but it was going to fast and the front end slammed itself hard into Adam's side. He fell hard to the street and knew right away that his arm was broken. He had broken it once before and kindergarten. It was really bad that time and he had to have surgery. A broken arm was expensive enough but surgery was even worse. His mom was going to be so mad after she found out that he had broken rules and that's why he was hurt. How could she afford this? Why hadn't he just put them in the box. They would have gone out first thing the next day.

* * *

Tony's body jerked as Gibbs swung around the corner. He wished that he was better off today. Because he really could not stand it when Gibbs drove but Gibbs never let him drive on days like this. Gibbs stopped by the last turn but then swung around the corner. Tony could see the kid dart out in front of the car and screamed for Gibbs to stop. The older man stopped but it was too late and they slammed into the kid. Tony jumped out of the car and fell on his knees beside the little boy. He quickly inspected the child and was relieved to find that only his arm appeared to be broken. Still he didn't want to move him. Just in case he had hurt his spine after all.

"Owww" AJ groaned.

"You got hit by a car." Tony explained.

"I know" AJ moaned.

"Can you wiggle your toes and fingers?" Tony asked.

"Not on my right arm it's broken." AJ replied wiggling his toes and fingers.

"It's OK I know that I just want to make sure your back isn't hurt. Now can you tell me your name, today's date, and how old you are?" Tony asked.

"Not supposed to talk to strangers." AJ remarked.

"It's OK I am a cop." Tony assured.

"Show me your badge." AJ insisted.

"OK" Tony replied withdrawing his badge from his pocket.

"NCIS? Like Navy cops?" AJ asked.

"Yes" Tony replied.

"OK my name is AJ I am seven years and three months old. Today is April 20th and Obama but we are having an election in November. Oh and my mom's name is Ziva David." AJ explained.

"Where is she?" Tony asked.

"At Shirley's Diner. She works there and I hang out there after I get off of school cause we can't afford a sitter." AJ explained.

"OK my boss will go get her." Tony said.

"Your mom is Ziva?" Gibbs asked getting out of the car.

"Are you a cop too? I need to see your badge." AJ replied.

"Here you go." Gibbs replied flashing his badge.

"Alright my mom is Ziva she is the short Israeli one." AJ replied.

"Oh I know her." Gibbs laughed.

"Alright AJ change of plans. Your arm is the only thing that seems broken. So we are going to drive you to your mom." Tony explained.

"OK" AJ wheezed.

* * *

Tony and Gibbs helped AJ into the backseat of Gibbs' truck. Tony fastened him in and then took the seat beside his. Gibbs climbed up front and drove abnormally slow towards the diner. Tony could imagine how scared he must be but that would be handled later. Tony was impressed by how smart AJ was. He was impressed that AJ knew to ask to see his and Gibbs' badges rather than just believing that they were cops. Gibbs parked in front of the diner. Tony picked him up and carried him inside. He quickly spotted a woman with frayed hair and a filthy uniform. AJ pointed at her with his good arm and declared that she was his mom. The woman heard his voice and rushed over.

"Adam Joseph David-Eshel Junior what happened?!" Ziva cried.

"He ran out in front of my car and got hit." Gibbs admitted.

"Oh My God! Oh My God!" Ziva cried.

"It's alright I checked him over and I think that he just broke his arm but I would let the hospital declare that." Tony explained.

"Oh Jethro I am so sorry but maybe this will teach you to slow down. I keep telling you that we need you on this side." Shirley informed Gibbs.

"Yeah" Gibbs replied.

"Thank you so much but don't beat yourselves up too much. I have wonder exactly why Adam decided to cross the street. He was only supposed to go to the PO box and come straight back. I had to help a customer and I lost track of time. Oh God!" Ziva rambled.

"I missed the postman and I wanted the cards to go in the mail. That way people get their coupons and come in. We need money." AJ explained.

"That was very sweet of you but don't ever put yourself in danger for money. Oh AJ I can't lose you. I love you so much." Ziva sobbed.

"I'm sorry" AJ apologized.

"Don't worry about. Let's just get you to the hospital. Oh God how am I going to pay for that. You probably need surgery again. Oh I know I should just be happy that you are OK but I don't know. I don't know what to do. If medicaid will help and than there's child services." Ziva sobbed.

"It's OK mam my auto insurance will cover anything." Gibbs assured.

"I can cover any other cost that the insurance won't and we can stay and talk to Child Services if need be." Tony added.

"I don't even know your names!" Ziva cried.

"I am Leroy Jethro Gibbs and again I am so sorry." Gibbs replied.

"And I am Tony DiNozzo" Tony added.

"I am Ziva David." Ziva replied.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think? Should I continue? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	2. It's Not Easy

With the help of Tony and Gibbs, Ziva buckled AJ into the backseat of her red Mini Cooper. He was holding onto his injured arm and whimpering slightly. AJ had broken his arm after he fell off of the monkey bars at daycare when he was four. It was a nasty break and he ended up needing surgery to place pins and screws to repair injury. If it was broken again that likely meant another operation and more physical therapy. Even with medicaid Ziva was facing a huge medical bill. It wouldn't be a big deal if Adam would pay child support but the last time she asked he had flipped out on her and claimed that AJ wasn't his son. He would only pay support if Ziva subjected AJ to a DNA test put him through the misery of a custody hearing. Which didn't make sense considering Adam didn't even want even visitations with AJ. He just wanted to make things hard for Ziva and do whatever he could to avoid paying any sort of money for his son.

"My arm hurts, Ima!" AJ cried.

"I know baby I am hurrying." Ziva replied.

"I am sorry. I just wanted to help." AJ sniffed.

"I know AJ." Ziva replied.

"Am I going to need surgery again?" AJ asked.

"I don't know but I hope not." Ziva replied.

"Are we going to lose the apartment if I am hurt?" AJ asked.

"AJ do not worry about that. Just worry about getting better. I will work something out." Ziva assured.

* * *

Ziva parked in the ER parking lot picked AJ up and carried him inside. She could feel the pain radiating off of her son's body and it broke her heart. She hated seeing her child in pain and even more she hated that her little boy had to worry about things most children never even thought about. Her mother had raised Talia and her, on her own for three years and she never struggled like this. Of course Eli had actually paid child support.

"Fill out these forms and wait to be called." The receptionist said coldly.

* * *

Ziva carried AJ over to the waiting area for non contagious children. She set him down on one of the chairs and then sat in the one next to his. She filled out the forms and then returned them to the receptionist. Tony and Gibbs had arrived and spoken with the receptionist but she had sent them down to another room since they did not technically have any children in the ER. Ziva prayed that they were just there as friends and would not have to speak with child services. It was forty five minutes before a doctor finally came out for AJ. By this time he was still in pain but wanting to walk.

"So you say that you sent AJ to mail some letters for the restaurant where you work and he ended up getting hit by a car chasing after the postman?" Dr. Wayne asked.

"Yes sir" Ziva replied.

"Alright well a Jethro Gibbs told me that he was speeding through an intersection and accidentally hit your son. Tony was a passenger and can confirm that. I also called your boss and she says that you were sentient to let AJ go but she insisted." Dr. Wayne explained.

"So I am clear?" Ziva asked.

"Yes mam but I do have to ask if you would like to press charges against this Jethro Gibbs?" Dr. Wayne asked.

"No sir" Ziva replied.

"Alright well X-Ray is ready for AJ now. A nurse will be in shortly to take you down there." Dr. Wayne replied.

"OK" Ziva replied.

* * *

As it turned out AJ's arm was broken again. Mercifully the break was millimeters above the last screw and while he had to be extremely careful. At the moment he did not require a second surgery. His arm was wrapped in a heavy fiber glass cast and he was given a prescription for some pain killers. He also had a sprained ankle and mild concussion. So he was admitted for overnight observation.

"Are you going to get in trouble with Shirley?" AJ asked.

"No sweetie she understands." Ziva assured.

"I know but she needs you." AJ replied.

"It's alright I only had a couple of hours left in my shift and Shirley called another waitress in to take over for me." Ziva explained.

"Are you going back to work tomorrow?" AJ asked.

"No because I am keeping you home tomorrow but don't worry about it. I can take extra shifts the next few weekends." Ziva explained.

"Am I going to have to stay there all day?" AJ asked.

"No, Mrs. Palmer is able to watch you on the weekends." Ziva reminded.

"Mommy do you think you will ever get married again?" AJ asked.

"I seriously doubt it." Ziva replied gruffly.

"Why not?" AJ asked.

"Because AJ your dad hurt me very badly when he left us and I do not know if I can trust a man again Besides I need to be a mother to you right now." Ziva explained.

"I want a dad" AJ replied.

"I know AJ and maybe one day I will be ready to love again but today I am worried about you and your broken arm." Ziva explained.

* * *

That evening Tony found himself in Gibbs' basement. Both men were visibly shaken by the accident. Gibbs had been beating himself up over it all day and Tony didn't know how to react. On one hand he was furious at Gibbs for speeding. Even though he knew that it was dangerous and that something like this was bound to happen eventually but on the other hand that kid had run out in front of them. Tony was plagued by the memory of seeing AJ lying on the ground. Not knowing if he was dead or alive. He could not handle a dead kid not today. Seventeen years ago today Becca and him had learned that they were having a little girl. Seventeen years ago that night she had soaked the sheets with bloody urine and had seizure in his arms. Seventeen years ago the next day they received the worst imaginable news. He still loved his wife and it still broke his heart that she died they way she did. He blamed himself. He had gotten her pregnant after all. Even though he knew the risks. Heartbreaking he pounded the last beer and crushed the can.

"I'm going!" Tony slurred.

"Going where?" Gibbs asked remarkably only buzzed.

"Home!" Tony snapped.

"No you are not! I drank this bourbon alone but you polished off that six pack. I cannot let you drive. Get upstairs and sleep it off." Gibbs instructed.

"The anniversary is in six weeks. Right about now is when I woke up. She seized in my arms while we waited. Tomorrow I got the news. Our little girl. She wanted. I should have." Tony sobbed.

"I know DiNozzo." Gibbs whispered.

"Fuck cancer! Why couldn't Dearing have had cancer or Bodnar or any of those other monsters we deal with!" Tony snapped.

"Tony" Gibbs called.

"Fuck my dick!" Tony snapped throwing an empty beer bottle at the wall.

"Tony please calm down." Gibbs begged.

"Cut it off! Cut it off and throw it away! Throw it away like Lorena Bobbitt!" Tony snapped.

"I am not going to cut your penis off." Gibbs replied.

"Why not?! It's a killer! I am a killer! Cut my penis off and throw me in prison! I killed my wife! I killed my wife!" Tony snapped.

"Tony it wasn't your fault. Nobody could have known." Gibbs assured.

"I'm going to bed. With any luck I won't wake up!" Tony snapped before passing out cold on the floor of Gibbs' basement.

* * *

 **A/N: There will be more about Adam and Becca in the coming chapters. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	3. Wanting Love

Gibbs carefully stepped over Tony's limp form and made his way upstairs. He grabbed a fresh pillow and Tony's favorite blanket from the closet before returning to the basement. He slipped the pillow under Tony's head and covered him with the blanket. He called the office and left a message for Leon letting him know that both him and Tony would be out the next day. This had become painfully routine in the past fifteen years. There were certain dates where Gibbs could count on Tony falling apart. The same holidays that were hard for him. Far too many times they had ended up on the floor together crying for the wives and daughters they had lost. Then there was Becca's birthday, his and Becca's anniversary, the anniversary of the day they died. Dates involving Tony's daughter were hard too and yesterday had been the anniversary of learning they were carrying a girl. Cruelly today was the anniversary of the day they had learned of Becca's cancer had returned. The disease that would only six weeks later take not only his wife but also his newborn daughter. Tony's fatherhood had only lasted six hours, six hours where his daughter was buried under tubes and wires. He had never even heard her cry and the tumors had already taken over her eyes. Gibbs could not imagine never getting to know Kelly to even really get to hold her. Tony was a good guy and based on the stories he had heard over the years. Becca was a hell of a woman. They did not deserve for their lives to end up that way. Tony did not deserve to be widowed at only twenty six and Becca did not deserve to die at only twenty-four. They deserved to be happily married and a house full of beautiful children but fate was just unbearably cruel sometimes. From his perch on the basement steps Gibbs watched Tony sleep. His heart broke every time Tony would cry out in his sleep. After a while Gibbs went to bed and slept until he heard Tony stumble up the stairs. He got to the kitchen in time to see Tony fumbling around trying to make coffee.

"Killer headache" Tony groaned.

"Hangover" Gibbs corrected.

"Did I ask you to cut it off?" Tony asked.

"Yeah" Gibbs replied.

"I did something bad." Tony admitted.

"Tony she was in remission, the doctors were sure she would stay healthy." Gibbs assured.

"No it's not that." Tony groaned.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked, plunking his hangover cure down in front of Tony.

"I liked her. A lot. I want her to love me." Tony mumbled.

"Who?" Gibbs asked.

"Ziva" Tony replied.

* * *

AJ was discharged the next morning. Ziva called his school and told them that he would be out the rest of the week. She then called Shirley and let her know that she was staying home with Adam but would be able to work all weekend. Which she knew meant pulling doubles both Saturday and Sunday. She was dreading the weekend but at least AJ was doing well. At least it was only minor injuries. She did not know what she would have done if AJ had been killed or ended up with severe injuries. At least he could get around with a broken arm. Their apartment wasn't exactly handicapped accessible. Once AJ was settled in she went to the living room and picked up her tattered copy of "Little Women". It was so worn and beaten that when she first picked it up at the Goodwill she was sure that it was a first edition but quickly found it had been printed in nineteen ninety three. It was worn and looked old because it had been a classroom book. Half of the pages had been gratified by obscenities and/or genitals. Still it was her favorite book. She opened up to just before Beth died. She knew that it was cliched but that part always got to her. When she heard a knock on the door. Sighing she slammed the book closed and stormed to the door. Assuming that it was just her sleazy, old neighbor Mr. Riley offering himself to her. Instead she was surprised to find Shirley standing on the other side of the door.

"Shirley?" Ziva asked.

"I was just coming over to check on AJ." Shirley replied.

"He's fine but the doctors want him to take it easy and stay home the next few days." Ziva explained.

"I am so glad to hear that. Jethro is a good man. He just is the world's second worst driver." Shirley explained.

"He did seem like a good guy." Ziva replied.

"He is and he's been through a lot." Shirley replied.

"So who is the first worst driver?" Ziva asked.

"The woman who busted all of my parking barriers the first week she had the job." Shirley laughed.

"Are you ever going to let me forget that?" Ziva asked.

"I can rag on you or I can charge you." Shirley replied.

"Nevermind" Ziva replied.

"Sorry Ziva, I thought you could use a laugh." Shirley apologized.

"It's OK" Ziva replied.

"Are you sure everything is alright? You don't seem like yourself." Shirley observed.

"Last night AJ asked me if I would ever find love again." Ziva replied.

"What did you tell him?" Shirley asked.

"That I don't know. I know that AJ needs a dad but after what Adam did to me. I just don't know. I want love too but I can't let AJ get hurt again." Ziva explained.

"If it helps things are different now than they were when everything happened with a Adam." Shirley offered.

"How?" Ziva questioned.

"Well now you have people who can look out for you. You aren't just a scared young mom in a new country whose husband just up and decided to quit the family." Shirley assured.

"I just don't want AJ to get hurt and it is so hard to find a man who wants to commit to a child who isn't even his." Ziva explained.

"I know that won't be easy but Ziva there are plenty of men out there who would be more than happy to be a father to AJ." Shirley assured.

"I know but what are the odds that some man who is perfectly fine with dating an emotionally damaged single mom and being willing to step up as a father to my seven year old will just come bursting into my life? Does that even really happen?" Ziva questioned.

"You would be surprised, Ziva." Shirley replied smiling.

* * *

 **A/N: Tony and Gibbs pop in to check on AJ in the next chapter and Tony and Ziva open up about their old hurts. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	4. Positive Influence

Three weeks had passed since AJ's accident. He had made a full recovery from his concussion and had been cleared by the neurologist. His arm would be in a cast for at least another three weeks. His road rash and all the scrapes had healed and AJ was back to his old happy self. He had, had a couple nightmares as result of the accident but overall he was coping well. Ziva on the other hand was a nervous wreck. Even after the neurologist had assured her that he was completely healed. She still slept on the floor of the room every night. Logically she knew that he was going to be just fine but she was terrified that he would have a brain bleed and die in his sleep. At least today would provide for a decent distraction.

Today was the day of AJ's end of the year field trip. On the last Friday of the school year Kennedy Elementary would send all six grades on a special field trip. The kindergartners were going to the Children's Park, the first graders were going to the zoo, the third graders were going to the movies, the fourth graders were going to the arcade, the fifth graders had a special overnight to a water park, and the second graders were going on a tour of NCIS Head Quarters. They were supposed to go to the Science Exploratorium but a pipe had burst overnight and the building was completely flooded. Lucky for the second graders the vice principal just happened to be sparring buddies with Director Vance from NCIS and he had been more than happy to allow the kids to tour the facility. It wasn't the most exciting field trip of all time but it sure beat going to the neighborhoods run down playground for a boring old picnic.

The day was made even better by the fact that Shirley had granted the day off. Even though she had missed two days of work due to AJ being out of school. Shirley had a soft spot for single mothers. Like Ziva she had been screwed over by her ex-husband and been forced to raise her son alone. Like Ziva she worked almost constantly to provide for her son. She missed out on most all of her son's childhood and was sure that she could make up for it later. Tragically Danial was killed in Afghanistan in two thousand four. He was only nineteen years old. For that reason Shirley saw to it that Ziva was there for as many major events as possible. For that Ziva was eternally grateful. Because she did not want to miss AJ's life. "AJ deserved to have at least one parent in the photographs." Ziva thought to herself as she stood beside the bus and waited for the buses taking the second graders to pull up.

"AJ are you excited for the field trip?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah" AJ murmured.

"What is wrong, AJ?" Ziva asked.

"Nothing" AJ lied.

"I know when you are lying to me, AJ." Ziva reminded.

"The other kids were making fun of me." AJ admitted.

"Why?" Ziva questioned.

"Why do you think?!" AJ demanded.

"Because of your cast?" Ziva guessed.

"No, because I am poor." AJ replied.

"Well that's not very nice but how do they know?" Ziva asked.

"Because, Tammy Sherwood's mom is the room mother and so she has the names of all the kids who need financial aide for stuff. One day Tammy found the list and she showed it to all her friends. Then they told everybody else. Now they all know." AJ explained.

"AJ listen to me. Tammy and her friends are jerks and what they did was wrong. I am going to talk to Mrs. Naylor but what I want you to do is keep your head up. There is no shame in being poor and instead of being embarrassed. I want you to be happy that people care enough to make sure you get not only things that you may need but also be able to do fun things. Then one day when you are big and you are doing better than I was. I want you to pay if forward. Can you do that?" Ziva asked.

"I guess but they are so mean." AJ sighed.

"Let's just try and have fun, AJ." Ziva suggested wiping the tears from her son's eyes.

* * *

Tony fell back into his chair and tilted his head back. "Why did they have to invite kids to tour?" he groaned under his breath. Kids coming around was hard for him. He adored kids but he always ended up thinking of his baby. Wondering who she would have been. If she would have been one of the girls walking in a chain with other girls or if she would have been one of the girls who mainly had guy friends. He wondered if she would have had her parents athletic jeans. Three weeks from the anniversary of losing his girls and he had been surprised with the announcement of a local school's second graders coming on a tour. He was not sure how he would get through this day. Part of him wanted to run but he had missed enough work lately. So he was forcing himself to be strong and to stay.

"Chin up, DiNozzo! I know that this is not easy but we have to be happy for the kids. We can lick our wounds later." Gibbs explained, handing Tony a steaming cup of coffee.

"I know" Tony sighed.

* * *

Before Gibbs could say anything else the elevator doors slid open and twenty five kids, two parents, and a teacher stepped into the squad room and then moments later a second class entered. The first two classes poked through the squad room and what they were allowed to see upstairs. They talked with the agents and joked around. Tony put on his best fake smile but inside he was dying. After a while the first two classes headed back downstairs. There was a brief moment of since and then a third class entered the room. Just like before the kids filed into the bullpen but this time one boy and one of the chaperons hung back. Finally the chaperon got the boy to join his classmates. Tony quickly recognized the pair as Ziva from the diner and her son AJ.

"Something smells!" A tall, mean looking girl cried.

"It's the poor kid! He can't afford water or clothes! He gets them from the Goodwill." A boy who looked just slightly too old for second grade taunted.

"Tammy Sherwood! Wayne Miller! Stop right now!" Mrs. Naylor cried.

"My dad says that he only gets to go to the doctor because Obama makes him pay for it! How uncool is that?! If Trump were in charge he would have died after that accident and we wouldn't have to look at him anymore!" A husky boy cried.

"Ronald!" Mrs. Naylor snapped.

"What he's a terrorist!" Ronald snapped.

"I'm Israeli, we are supposed to be friends with Israel." AJ sniffed.

"Oh that is real mature. Pick on a kid because he is poor. How would you feel if somebody picked on you for something you could not help? And I am not going to get into a political discussion with a seven year old but I can say that it is wrong that you wound want somebody to die. Death is permanent and AJ can not just come back once he is dead. Would you really like that?" Tony spoke.

"Whatever!" Ronald snapped.

"OK if that doesn't work. Good for you, you are a bully. Good luck being a grownup if you are still a bully. Then we will see who is poor." Tony explained.

"I don't want to be poor!" Ronald cried.

"Then I suggest you be nicer." Tony ordered.

"Maybe" Ronald replied.

"Thank you, sir." AJ sniffed.

"It is no problem, AJ." Tony replied.

"How do you know my name?" AJ asked.

"Because I am the man who helped you after the accident." Tony explained.

"Tony" AJ gasped.

"That's me." Tony replied.

"Thank you for helping me then and now." AJ replied.

"Oh AJ before you go I have something for you." Tony replied.

"What?" AJ asked.

"You are now a Junior NCIS Agent. Can I trust you to be a good guy and fight for people who are in trouble?" Tony asked.

"Yes sir" AJ replied.

"Then here you go." Tony replied handing AJ a small plastic badge.

"Thank you!" AJ cried.

"It's no trouble." Tony replied.

"Thank you Tony. It really means a lot. AJ needs a good male influence in his life." Ziva replied.

"I am just doing my job." Tony replied.

"Well it means a lot." Ziva replied.

"Alright class we need to head back to auditorium. Director Vance has generously agreed to let us watch a movie down there." Mrs. Naylor explained.

"YEAH!" The class cried.

"Do you even know what a movie is?" Ronald asked, AJ grabbing his backpack. Apparently the lesson had not stuck.

"Whoa!" AJ cried.

"AJ!" Ziva cried.

"My backpack is ruined." AJ sniffed.

"It's alright there is only a week left. You can make do until then and we will get you a new one this fall." Ziva assured.

"Not another basketball one. I never get that lucky." AJ sniffed.

* * *

 **A/N: Tony and Ziva finally get a chance to talk in the next chapter. Sorry for the delay but the field trip idea came to me at the last minute. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	5. Two Tragic Love Stories

If there was any sound that Ziva hated it was the sound of her son crying. AJ was such a sweet and smart little boy. It killed her that all his classmates saw was a poor kid with a single mother. Ziva really was trying to better herself but it was hard. She pulled double shifts at the diner almost every day and worked odd jobs that allowed her to bring AJ along most nights and weekends. The little amount of time that she wasn't working she wanted to actually get time with AJ, where she wasn't just talking to him when she had a calm moment or asking him to help her out. She had been in nursing school when Adam left but after that she did not have time or money to continue her studies. Finally Ziva had, had enough. She stood and walked down the hall to AJ's bedroom. She knocked on the door and called for him to come inside. He was sitting on the bed reading the copy of the first Harry Potter book, which he had received for Christmas.

"AJ I want to talk to you about what happened today." Ziva said.

"About what? The fact that I get bullied? The fact that I am too much of a coward to defend myself? I don't want to talk about it!" AJ snapped.

"AJ the way those kids treat you is inexcusable and your teacher needs to handle it before the year is up or I will." Ziva explained.

"Mrs. Naylor doesn't care and what can you do?" AJ asked.

"I guess that you are right. If Mrs. Naylor is not willing to help and the parents aren't willing to do anything. What I can do is take the summer to teach you to stand up for yourself. Now while I will teach you self defense. I do not want you to use that unless it is absolutely necessary. What I want you to be able to do is not be afraid. If you aren't afraid they won't care." Ziva explained.

"I don't want that! They will know I learned from a girl! I know you can fight but I want a dad to teach me!" AJ snapped.

"Adam" Ziva said.

"I am sorry. I can't handle this. I am tired, I am going to bed early." AJ replied..

"You have had an eventful day but we are going to discuss this later." Ziva replied.

* * *

Ziva left AJ's room feeling even more disheartened than she had before. She knew that AJ loved her and that he respected strong woman but a boy that age needed a father, grandfather, uncle, or some positive male influence. With Adam gone, and Ari and Eli dead. Though Ari and Eli weren't exactly what Ziva would call positive influences. There wasn't anyone in Ziva's life who could positively influence AJ. Her mind went back to Tony. How he had been so calm with AJ after the accident and how he had came to his defense that day. He would be a good influence but she couldn't exactly just come up to him and be like "Hey want to help me raise my son?"

* * *

Tony glanced up at the apartment building and immediately ducked back down to double check the address. He shuddered when he saw that the number outside the building matched the number on the little sheet of paper. He could hear a dog barking aggressively and a domestic disturbance taking place from inside. He would be afraid to live here and he was a cop. How could a single mom with a small child handle living here. He quietly put his gun into the holster and grabbed his badge. He grabbed the badge that contained AJ's gift and headed inside. According to Shirley's note Ziva lived on the third floor. In apartment 3C. The elevator was out and quite frankly Tony wouldn't have trusted it if it had worked. So he headed for the stairs. He saw what he swore was a drug deal taking place in the stair well and did his best to act unassuming. He raced up the stairs until he got to the third level. He quickly found Ziva's unit and knocked on the door. Moments later Ziva opened the door, his heart ached when he saw her. She looked exhausted and it was clear that she had been crying.

"Tony, I was just thinking about you." Ziva said.

"I hope it was good thoughts." Tony replied.

"Oh it was. So what brings you here?" Ziva asked.

"I brought a little something for AJ." Tony replied.

"You did?" Ziva asked.

"Just a little something. Where is he?" Tony asked.

"He is in bed. He wasn't feeling well." Ziva explained.

"Oh well I will just leave this and be on my way." Tony replied.

"Nonsense you drove all this way. At least come inside for a drink." Ziva replied.

"I don't drink and drive." Tony replied.

"I don't have any beer in the house. I have some juice for AJ and some sweet tea from the diner. If you don't like either of those it's milk or water." Ziva explained.

"I'll take a sweet tea." Tony replied.

"Coming right up." Ziva replied.

* * *

Ziva disappeared into the kitchen. Tony picked up the photo album that was sitting on the table. The first few pages showed Ziva as a teenager. He noticed a boy who looked almost exactly like AJ and a girl who looked to be about four years younger than Ziva. The next pages showed Ziva's wedding to the man who Tony assumed to be AJ's father and a happy young couple. Then came pictures of Ziva pregnant and then with baby AJ. He noticed that Adam was in less of these pictures and when he was around. He looked unhappy and resentful. One picture was particularly haunting. It was of Ziva, her husband, and AJ. AJ was a small boy no older than four. Ziva had a look of grief on her face, her husband looked as if he was being held at gunpoint, and AJ just looked afraid. They stood in front of a car and cute little house sat in the background. After that Adam was gone and Ziva just looked broken.

"Oh the photo-album." Ziva remarked, entering the room.

"Yeah sorry I was curious." Tony apologized.

"It's my fault. I left it out." Ziva replied.

"If you don't mind me asking what happened to AJ's father?" Tony asked.

"Adam Eshel Senior and I were childhood sweethearts. We dated all through high school but ended up splitting up after graduation. Adam was gong to the big university and I was staying behind to attend a small college. I originally planned on attending university with Adam but my mother died shortly before graduation and my sister was only fourteen. So I was staying back to care for her. Because our dad was well unreliable. We met again about ten years later at my brother Ari's funeral. Adam said that he was back in town and we ended up getting back together. We dated for two years and then were married. Things were great until eight years ago. When I fell pregnant with AJ. Adam did not want children at all. It was our only real problem. Adam accused me of tricking him but he was the one who refused to wear a condom. Adam was furious for a long time but came around after learning he was having a son. After that it seemed to be a complete one hundred and eighty degree turn around. Things were so great that I let Adam talk me into naming our son Adam Junior. Even though I liked the name Josiah. That was the name my sister Talia wanted for her son. She is the one I raised. She died in a suicide bombing two years after our mother. After that I drooped out of college. Anyway things were OK after AJ was born and I was really happy. Adam was too or so I thought. AJ was two when the Arab Spring started. I was terrified that the violence would come to Israel. So I begged Adam to move to America. We moved here when AJ was three. Adam was studying to be a doctor and transferred his credits to Georgetown. He graduated six months later. While he looked for a job, I worked and attended nursing school at night. While Adam cared for AJ. One day I was off from work. So I picked AJ up from pre-school. We arrived home to find all of me and AJ's things on the lawn, and the locks changed. I called Adam but his phone was disconnected. So I called our landlord. He said that Adam had moved out and paid out of the lease. About week later AJ and I were living in a hotel. When I finally heard from Adam. He said that he had never wanted kids or to live in America. He had been talking with an old friend from med-school in Israel. A twenty year old girl who had, had a hysterectomy. So they would never have children. He first ordered a DNA test but I refused because he only wanted it to hurt me but when I needed a DNA test to go on welfare he refused. Thank God one of the girls at the office helped me out. I ended up getting the test done but Adam severed all ties to AJ after that. I am not lazy. When Adam left I had a great job as a secretary for a high powered law firm. Things were going great but that summer Adam had a horrible accident on the playground at daycare. He fell off the monkey bars. He was OK after the fall but it frightened the big ten year old who was behind him so badly that he fell too and landed on AJ's arm. The one that broke in the accident. AJ had to have surgery right away. While he was in the hospital he developed severe pneumonia and I almost lost him. I did lose him. He crashed one day but they revived him. After that his immune system was weak and he could not go back to daycare for months. My boss had to let me go. Because I was out for three months and my boss couldn't hold it forever. So I was unemployed. The unemployment ran out and I just couldn't find a job that would accommodate AJ. Anything I found wasn't enough money for childcare. I was on welfare for two years. Until three months ago when Shirley offered me a job in the diner. She was a single mom and knew how hard it was. It was my saving grace." Ziva explained.

"Wow, Ziva" Tony gasped.

"I know I am pathetic." Ziva sniffed.

"No Ziva it's not that. It's just I can't believe that somebody could treat you this way. You are so amazing. I could never do what you have. AJ is lucky to have you." Tony explained.

"It's nice to hear somebody finally feel that way." Ziva replied.

"I am amazed by single parents. My dad was a widower but he, he was like Adam." Tony replied.

"I am sorry to hear that." Ziva replied.

"Thanks" Tony replied.

"I know is is awfully personal but what is your story? Shirley said that both Gibbs and you are widowers." Ziva asked.

"I met Becca my senior year of college. We met in rehab." Tony started.

"Oh My God!" Ziva gasped.

"Becca hated it when I did that. We met in physical therapy. I was recovering from a severely broken leg. Uh a sports injury, basketball at Ohio State. Becca was three years younger and recovering from losing her leg to bone cancer. She was in the middle of chemo and had just been cleared to start PT that day and she still kicked my ass. I had been there for three months. We started dating and after I got my first law enforcement job in Peoria, Becca transferred out there with me. We got married my second year on the force. We were married three months when Becca's cancer returned. I had been offered a job in Philadelphia and there was a great hospital right near my president. So I transferred there right away. Becca got in chemo just in time and after six months her scans were clear. Shortly after that we found out we pregnant. We were amazed because they told Becca it would not happen after all the radiation. Things were going great. Then at the four month check-up we found out we were having a girl. We were ecstatic. That night Becca started peeing blood. She soaked our bed in bloody urine. It was horrible. I called 911 and while we waited she had a seizure in my arms. The next day were were told that her cancer had returned. It was in all of her bones, her bladder, her lung, and her brain. She was terminal but she vowed to live to deliver our baby. Five weeks later she had a massive stroke and our daughter was born via an emergency C-Section. Our baby was viable but very sick. She was rushed off to a NICU. Tests were run and I was told that my daughter had the same cancer as her mother. It was all over her body. She was more cancer than baby. There was nothing to be done. I called Becca's family with two pieces of horrible news. I named her Angela Grace because she was my angel. Six hours later Angela Grace died in my arms. I lost it after that. I went back to work the next day. Just to have a distraction. As Angela's due date approached it got harder and harder. The day my daughter was to be born. I left in the night and got a job in Baltimore. My captain's brother worked out there and he got me a job. I was lost until I met Gibbs at a support group for bereaved parents. One thing led to another and I ended up on NCIS." Tony explained.

"Oh Tony I am so sorry!" Ziva cried.

"You are so lucky. I want a family. At least you have a family!" Tony cried.

"Oh Tony" Ziva whispered.

* * *

 **A/N: Can Tony and Ziva heal each others broken hearts? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	6. When Will Things Get Better

Even though Tony seemed like a genuinely nice guy but, Ziva was still a mom and she had to protect her son. So she peaked in the small bag that Tony had packed AJ's gift into. She lightly squeezed the contents and felt only a small paper item in the bag. She set the gift bag in front of AJ's place at their small table and then prepared for bed herself. She locked the door and then climbed onto the couch, pulling her threadbare blanket over her body. She heard her upstairs neighbors go back and forth between boarding on domestic violence and having wild and loud sex all night. She thought back to her conversation with Tony that evening. She remembered how optimistic she had been after Adam left. She moved into the apartment and told herself that it would just be for a few weeks. Until she had enough money to move into a better place. She almost had enough to get a slightly better apartment when AJ had his accident. After that she was barely able to make rent on this place. She wondered how her life had gotten this way and when or if things would get better.

* * *

The next morning Ziva was awakened by the sound of AJ fumbling around in the bathroom. He had inherited her stubbornness and insisted on doing almost everything himself with his one arm. Ziva let him do as much as possible. Even though it generally meant her having to clean up the bathroom and kitchen at least once a day. She heard AJ calling her and got up to go help him get dressed. Once he was dressed, they walked into the kitchen for breakfast.

"What's this?" AJ asked seeing the bag.

"It's a present." Ziva replied.

"For me? But we don't have any extra money." AJ remarked.

"It's from Tony, open it." Ziva instructed.

"Is it safe?" AJ asked.

"I checked it out last night and it is just fine." Ziva assured.

* * *

AJ moved the bag to the couch and carefully withdrew the contents. It was a gray backpack with red straps, he turned the bag over and nearly dropped it when he saw the front. It had a huge Maroon O with a basketball in the center of the O. on the bottom it read "GO BUCKEYES!"

"How did he know my favorite team?!" AJ cried.

"I think that Tony went to school there." Ziva replied.

"Aw that is so cool! You think he could write a recommendation for me when I am ready for college?!" AJ cried.

"I don't know but how about you wait a few years before worrying about college? Mommy is not quite ready to think about that." Ziva requested.

"Alright" AJ replied.

"Open up the backpack, I think there is something else inside." Ziva instructed.

"OK" AJ replied.

* * *

AJ set the backpack on the chair and carefully slid the zipper open. Lying in the middle of the backpack was a small brochure. He withdrew it from the bag and studied it for a moment. _"Camp Freedom"_ was typed in bold faced, italics across the top. On the front was a picture of a group of kids standing in front of a sparkling lake. _"Providing summer fun and excitement to low income and children in complex family situations since 1997."_ Was written in Impact print on the bottom.

"What is it?" Ziva asked.

"It's a camp brochure." AJ replied.

"Oh AJ I can't afford summer camp. I am sure Tony meant well but I just can't this year." Ziva apologized.

"It's for poor kids." AJ replied.

"Really?" Ziva asked, taking the brochure from AJ's hand.

"So can I go?" AJ asked.

"I will have to look into this place a little further but it sounds interesting." Ziva replied.

"You have the brochure right there." AJ commented.

"I know but I want to check it out online and make sure that it is all it is cracked up to be. I don't want to send you to a bad place. I will also have to make sure they have an opening." Ziva explained.

"Alright but when are you going to get online?" AJ asked.

"I can use Shirley's laptop at the diner." Ziva replied.

"And you'll do it today?" AJ asked hopefully.

"Yes if I can, now come on my shift starts at noon. I need to get you to the Palmer's." Ziva instructed

"Alright" AJ replied.

* * *

Tony cradled the plaster circle in his hand. _"Angela Grace DiNozzo"_ was painted across the top in black and " _May 21_ _st_ _1998"_ was painted on the bottom. In the center were Angela's tiny pink foot and hand prints. Her hands looked like normal baby hands just a little rounder. Her foot prints were round and one had a lump jutting out of the side. She had no hair, so that was how all he had of his little girl. Well that an the foot-prints on the birth certificate. Her birth and death certificate held the same dates. A fact that would haunt Tony for the rest of his life. He still had another three weeks until the anniversary but that didn't make it any easier. He placed the plaster cast back onto it's rack. Before pulling himself up and dragging himself to his bedroom. He fell onto the twin bed he had purchased when he had first moved in to the apartment. Becca and him had, had a double bed that was great for snuggling and other things but when he found out about Angela. He had rushed out and bought a California King. He envisioned snuggling with his family. He imagined a big family just like Becca's. He imagined a van full of kids on the way to games and recitals. He imagined parent teacher conferences and camp registration farms. He imagined wiping runny noses and laughing at clearly faked fevers. He imagined juice boxes squeezed all of the back of the van and spaghetti sauce spilled all over the brand new couch. He imagined Halloweens and birthdays. Driving to see Becca's parents on holidays and each summer. He imagined changing diapers and cleaning the bathroom floor because "Junior" was terrible at aim. He imagined lounging around the pool on summer days and snowball fights in the winter. Instead he had one dead child who never even cried. He pulled his Ohio State blanket over himself, buried his face in his pillow, and cried himself to sleep. He wondered how her life had gotten this way and when or if things would get better.

* * *

 **A/N: Tony and Ziva talk again in the next chapter but who will make the first move. New chapter will be up soon.**


	7. Making The First Move

It always hurt Ziva to see children spending times with their parents on a Saturday afternoon. She hated that she did not have the time or finances to give AJ very many special days. She recalled the Saturday afternoon's she spent with Talia and her mother growing up and how special they were. It didn't seem fair. Her mom had been single as well and Eli wasn't exactly willing to support his daughters. At least not when they were under their mother's care. After delivering the food to the young family in her section she headed back behind the counter. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Wendy her seventeen year old and fellow weekend waitress.

"What do you need, Wendy?" Ziva asked.

"We aren't busy. So if you want to take a breather. I can fill in." Wendy said.

"Sure I will thin... Uh I can work a little longer." Ziva replied, changing her mind quickly after seeing who had just walked inside and took a seat in her section.

"Are you alright?" Wendy asked.

"My friend just came in." Ziva fibbed.

"Oh the agents are here. I am in the eleventh grade so I know a crush when I see one. Now Shirley would put you on book work so fast if you admitted to liking her blue eyed God. So clearly your thing is for the green eyed movie star." Wendy explained.

"He is handsome but we are just friends. He likes AJ but I don't know. After Adam. I can't put AJ through that again." Ziva explained.

"Having your heart broken is never easy but take it from someone who just came back from her first heart break. Not all guys are the same." Wendy explained.

"I don't know. I mean we are both so busy." Ziva replied.

"Yes and life is really short. At least invite him for coffee. Just the two of you. You won't have to leave the restaurant and I am sure that somebody would cover for you." Wendy offered.

"I suppose..." Ziva replied reluctantly.

* * *

Tony followed Gibbs into the diner. He'd had a pretty bad breakdown that morning and the last thing he wanted to do was leave the house, but Gibbs had insisted. He knew that Gibbs was worried about him and he was pretty worried about himself too. He was having more and more bad days in the past few weeks. He couldn't help but wonder if he was losing his mind. He followed Gibbs to one of the booths in the back of the restaurant. He heard kids laughing behind him and wondered what had possessed Gibbs to take this seat. There were only a few other patrons and most were seated at the bar. Why did Gibbs have to sit here? It didn't take long for him to figure out why. He saw Ziva talking with a young waitress. He looked over at the card which informed the patrons of who their waitress was. He felt mixed emotions when he saw _Ziva_ written on the card with a flourish. He loved Ziva but it was hard to see her. He felt so complicated when he was around her.

"Did you know this was her section when you sat here?" Tony asked.

"Yeah" Gibbs replied.

"So your play matchmaker? I did not see you as the type." Tony remarked.

"Tony you guys have talked three times now. You gave her kid a present. She clearly likes you and you like her. Just make a move already." Gibbs explained.

"What if she doesn't want to date me? What if she dies like Becca did?" Tony asked.

"Tony you can't live in constant fear. Just make a move. You can even start out as friends. Just ask her for coffee and you guys can chat on her break." Gibbs explained.

"I guess" Tony replied, reluctantly.

* * *

Ziva grabbed a pot of coffee and a cup, she walked over to the table where Tony was sitting with Gibbs. She set the cup down in front of Gibbs and filled it to the brim. Gibbs didn't speak much but she knew that he always wanted coffee.

"Do you want coffee too?" Ziva asked, Tony.

"Yes please" Tony replied.

"I will be right back with a cup for you. Actually would you like me to take your food orders now or should I come back." Ziva questioned.

"If Tony knows what he is having, I am ready." Gibbs replied.

"I'm ready" Tony replied.

"What can I get for you, then?" Ziva asked.

"I will take the bourbon, bacon burger." Gibbs replied.

"And for you?" Ziva asked.

"Tuna melt" Tony replied.

"That's AJ's favorite too." Ziva replied.

"Did he like the backpack?" Tony asked.

"He loves it but you didn't have to do that. It looks really expensive." Ziva remarked.

"Oh it's fine. A buddy of mine designs gear for OSU. He always sends me new products. So it was actually free." Tony explained.

"That's nice" Ziva replied.

"Did you get the pamphlet?" Tony asked.

"Yes I was going to research it on my break." Ziva replied.

"It's a great camp. My friend Waylon Carter from Baltimore PD runs it. His parents were in a bad car wreck when he was a baby. His dad died and his mom was left severely disabled. After that he was raised by his grandma and teenage sister. They never had much money and he had horrible experiences at the poor kids some camps he went to. So when he grew up he started Camp Freedom as soon as he had the finances. It's paid on a sliding scale from like fifty bucks for the week to free. You would qualify for free. The money is raised by various fundraisers. I actually play in the charity basketball game they play every spring." Tony explained.

"That is lovely. I still want to do a little research but it really helps." Ziva replied.

"I understand." Tony replied.

"Oh yeah before I go. Uh would you like to I don't know get coffee sometime. We can meet up on my break. Say Friday evening?" Ziva suggested.

"As long as I don't have a crime scene or something." Tony replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Tony and Ziva have their first date in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	8. The Big First Date

**A/N: Just a warning this chapter has a fairly graphic description of gastrointestinal disturbances. So uh read with caution. If you have a weak stomach you may want to skip the end.**

* * *

By the time Friday rolled around, Ziva was a bundle of nerves. All she wanted to do was call Tony and claim that she had fallen ill or that the health inspector had come and the diner needed a major scrub down or they would be shut down. No in either case Tony would probably go out of his way to bring her flowers and food if she lied about the diner. Besides claiming the diner had, had a bad inspection could have damning effects and she could not afford to lose this job or Shirley's friendship. She had one small glimmer of hope. Any time she wanted to have fun AJ would fall ill and she would have to stay home with him. Of course today AJ was just fine and it was pretty bad parenting to want your child to be sick. Tony was a nice guy buy she wasn't sure she was ready for this. Even nice guys broke hearts and it wasn't just her heart that would break.

"So tonight is the night of your big date." Shirley commented.

"It's not a date, just coffee." Ziva corrected.

"That's what all the kids say. Anyway I can't promise a big wedding gift but whatever I give you guys will be special." Shirley explained.

"We are not getting married!" Ziva snapped.

"That's what they all say." Shirley smirked.

* * *

Back at NCIS Tony was not fairing much better. He spent the whole day praying for a case. He tried to skip his inhaler dose that day in hopes of having an asthma attack. Unfortunately skipping medication in front of Gibbs is never a good idea. Just his luck he didn't even get hurt when Gibbs head slapped him and held him down until he had taken two puffs off of the inhaler. At about five o'clock Gibbs called him to the elevator.

"What is it?" Tony asked.

"Go get ready for your date." Gibbs instructed.

"It's just coffee and a light dinner." Tony argued.

"Whatever DiNozzo" Gibbs replied.

"I don't even remember how to date." Tony confessed.

"Just bring her some nice flowers, pay for her meal, open the door for her, pull out her chair, complement her, and most importantly have fun." Gibbs explained.

"I haven't really dated since Becca." Tony admitted.

"It's like riding a bike you may fall off but you can't forget." Gibbs replied.

"Why don't I get these nuggets of wisdom every day?" Tony asked.

"Because most of the time I am just trying to make sure that you don't get killed." Gibbs remarked, slapping Tony on the back.

"Oh yeah, that." Tony replied.

"Just get out of here!" Gibbs ordered.

* * *

Ziva studied herself in the grimy mirror that hung in the woman's room. She was going on a date but she didn't feel sexy or even pretty. She had to go back to work as soon as her date was over. Sooner if they got suddenly busy. So she wore her worn pink "Shirley's Diner" shirt. It was done in the style of the old fashioned waitress dresses but was only a blouse. Since according to Shirley it was impossible to waitress in a dress. She had old, beat up black slacks from the Goodwill and a pair of black restaurant shoes donated from some local charity. Everything was stained and smelled. The pants and shoes showed how truly poor she was. She heard a knock on the door and sighed. She opened the door and was shocked to see Shirley standing on the other side.

"Oh do I need to get back out there?" Ziva asked.

"No I want you to put this on." Shirley replied, handing Ziva a bag.

"Oh thank you." Ziva replied withdrawing red blouse and new pair of black slacks.

"I thought it would be nice and you can wear the pants to work." Shirley replied.

"Thank you" Ziva replied.

"It is no trouble." Shirley assured.

* * *

Tony studied himself in the mirror. He wore a simple button down shirt and pair of black slacks. He had thought about wearing one of his fanciest suits but decided against it. Ziva probably would just be in her work uniform or some other simple outfit. The last thing he needed was to make her feel bad. He exited the bathroom and studied the picture of Becca that sat on his book-case.

"I'm sorry" Tony breathed, before rushing out of the apartment.

* * *

Ziva peaked at her watch it read, _6:10PM_. Part of her was hoping that Tony had backed out, because she really wasn't sure if she wanted this. Fridays were pretty busy and she probably should be helping out. Even though Shirley and Brenda were also on shift and Wendy had called in to fill in for Ziva for a couple of hours. Needless to say Ziva had mixed emotions when Tony came rushing in the diner.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to help my neighbor with something." Tony apologized.

"Oh it's fine" Ziva assured.

* * *

Tony walked over to the back corner of the diner and took a seat. Ziva slid int the seat across from his and handed him a menu. He quickly opted to have the Friday night special which was a Pizza Pasta Casserole. He would have to bring Ziva to a real Italian place one day. Ziva ordered a the house salad with ranch dressing and they both ordered coffee. For the most it was awkward silence between the two of them. Despite the nauseous feeling Tony ate his entire meal. The last thing he needed was for Ziva to think he didn't like the diner's food. By the time the check came it was clear to Tony that eating was a big mistake. That he was not just nervous but actually he was sick. The check arrived and Tony was faced with a fairly major dilemma. He really needed to do something unspeakable but he didn't want Ziva to think he was dodging the check and Brenda was about to leave. Finally he grabbed cash and handed it to Ziva.

"Oh Tony you don't typically have to pay for a date." Ziva replied.

"It's for the check at least tip Brenda before she leaves. I have to go uh to the uh... the... uh... I'll be right back!" Tony stammered.

* * *

Ziva watched as Tony rushed towards the men's room and slammed the door behind him. She left Brenda a tip and then, waited and waited. When Shirley told her that she had to come back she grew concerned but acted cool. She paid the check and told herself that Tony may just eat a lot of red meat and take a while in there. She grabbed her clothes and rushed into the ladies room. She could hear Tony's moans through the wall and that's when she really started to worry. She quickly changed and then rushed next door, and knocked on the door.

"Are you OK in there?" Ziva asked.

"I'm fine" Tony lied.

"Are you sure? You don't sound good." Ziva commented.

"I'm... Oh no. NO!" Tony cried.

Tony sat hunched over on the toilet. They were probably going to have to burn down the diner after this. Things got even worse when he heard Ziva knocking on the door. She asked him if he was OK and he had no choice but to lie. What was he supposed to say. His body had gone double sided fire hose on him? Because that's was his current situation. It had been a while since he had had anything happen. So maybe he was cleaned out. He stood up and pulled his pants up. Figuring he could wash his hands and scrub his shirt. He could lie and say that he had spilled sauce on himself or something. He took two steps and then it happened. His stomach growled and he felt a squirt. He rushed back to the toilet but he barely made it. When Ziva didn't say anything he prayed that she had left. No such luck, the knob turned down and he knew it was Ziva. She was the only one with the key. He yanked his pants up and prayed. Unfortunately he must have really pissed off God because just as he was moving past Ziva. His stomach growled and bile rose in his throat. He tried to stop it but it was too late and he finished his first date since he was twenty-one years old by puking his guts out. All over his date. Tony's face turned beet red and he couldn't help but start to cry. He was such a loser.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry." Tony cried.

 **A/N: Poor Tony, but at least Ziva has seen him at his worst... New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	9. Imperfect Night

Ziva took a step closer and got a good view of Tony's face, he just looked so pitiful. It was breaking her heart. She could tell that he was embarrassed and who could blame him? Projectile vomiting and explosive diarrhea weren't exactly the ideal way to end a date. Though after seven years of being a mom and three years of being a single mother. She was no longer repulsed by sickness. As she had been when she was younger. She took another step closer, Tony tried to back away but she grabbed his wrist and pulled him close. She put her hand on his forehead and noticed that he felt slightly warm. It was probably that bug that had been going around. At least she hoped it was. She feared that he had eaten something bad and the diner would be shutdown. That would ruin both her job and probably her relationship in one fowl well you know...

"I'm sorry." Tony apologized.

"Oh Tony, it's OK. It's nothing I haven't seen before. In fact this isn't even the worst I've seen. There is no need to be embarrassed." Ziva assured.

"Oh Ziva. Oh God! Get out! NOW!" Tony cried.

"Tony it's OK. I can handle it." Ziva replied.

"NO! GET OUT NOW!" Tony cried.

* * *

Ziva immediately recognized the look on Tony's face and rushed out of the bathroom. She left him getting sick and miserable in the bathroom. She told Shirley what was going on, Shirley gave a pitiful look and went to grab the cleaning supplies. Ziva waited outside the door until the door opened. She then stepped inside with Shirley and again felt Tony's forehead.

"Are you done?" Ziva asked.

"I hope so." Tony sighed.

"I am sorry you don't feel well." Shirley apologized.

"Sorry about your men's room." Tony replied.

"Nothing a little bleach won't fix. You just worry about you." Shirley replied.

"I can clean that." Ziva replied.

"You take your man to the ER and get him checked out. The good news is unless Tony has an allergy he is unaware of he didn't get it here." Shirley replied.

"It's probably that bug. The one AJ had. The good news is it is only twelve hours." Ziva replied.

"That's what I was thinking. Still get him checked. I won't serve that pasta until I am sure he didn't get sick from it." Shirley explained.

"I'll drive myself. I don't want to mess your car." Tony replied.

"You are in no condition to drive. It's just a car." Ziva replied.

"Sweetie grab yourself some trash-bags. Put one on your seat just in case, have him hold one, and have one in case he messes his clothes." Shirley replied.

"Alright" Ziva replied.

* * *

Tony sat on the curb and waited while Ziva put the trash-bag over her car-seat. He hung his head over the bag and heaved. He wasn't sure if he should be embarrassed or scared. He prayed that this wasn't something serious. Boy that would be just his luck. He finally finds a woman he loves, theirs a sweet little kid involved, and that's when he gets the death sentence he had been praying for since Becca and Angela died.

"Can you walk to the car by yourself?" Ziva asked.

"I think so." Tony replied.

* * *

It took a lot of prayer and holding his breath, but somehow Tony managed to make it to Ziva's car. He kind of fell into his seat but opted not to fasten his seat belt. His stomach hurt far too much to add anymore pressure to it. Ziva climbed into the driver's seat and slowly backed out of the parking lot. Tony rested his head on the window and closed his eyes. The next thing he knew the car had stopped and Ziva was shaking him awake. He opened his eyes and saw that they were parked in front of the Urgent Care that was about three miles from the diner. She helped him out of the car and led him inside. He was feeling somewhat better but still had to rush to the bathroom while Ziva spoke with the receptionist. By the time he finished Ziva was already filling out the forms.

"What is your full name?" Ziva asked.

"Anthony Dimitri DiNozzo Junior" Tony replied.

"Date of birth?" Ziva asked.

"July 8th 1971" Tony replied.

"Do you have any allergies or sensitivities to any medicines?" Ziva asked.

"Pain killers make me loopy. Like real bad. So I have to be monitored." Tony replied.

"Do you currently suffer from or have you ever suffered from a serious medical problem?" Ziva asked.

"I uh, I had the plague once." Tony replied.

"I'm sorry but it sounds like you said that you had the plague." Ziva gasped.

"Yeah I had the pneumonic plague, eleven years ago." Tony replied.

"OK I am going to write that down and you are going to tell me that story as soon as. you are feeling better." Ziva replied.

* * *

Ziva finished filling out the forms and half an hour later Tony was being examined by the doctor. They asked him questions and drew blood. He laid back on the table and closed his eyes, while he waited for his test results. After a while the doctor re-entered the room.

"Give it to me straight doc. How long do I have?" Tony asked.

"Well the average life span is about seventy to seventy five years. So I'd say thirty-five to forty more years." The doctor replied.

"So I'm not dying?" Tony asked.

"No but you do have severe gastroenteritis and you are also severely dehydrated. We are going to send you over to the hospital for an IV drip." The doctor explained.

* * *

Ziva drove Tony to DC General, where he was immediately admitted and hooked up to an IV. As per his request, Ziva took Tony's phone and called Gibbs. She then called Breena and let her know that she was going to be a little late. After that she called Shirley and told him of Tony's condition. She went back to Tony's room to return his phone and saw that he was asleep. She set his phone on the table and turned to leave. She was almost out the door when she heard Tony moan. She turned back around and saw that he was still asleep. She again started to leave but then she swore that she heard Tony speak.

"I'm sorry about your car." Tony murmured.

"It's alright. Nothing I can't clean up and besides it was mostly on and in the trash-bag." Ziva assured.

"Sorry daddy. I didn't mean to get sick." Tony apologized.

"Tony?" Ziva asked.

"I said I was sorry! Stop. Please stop!" Tony pleaded.

* * *

 **A/N: Tony will be OK soon but some of his demons have been inadvertently revealed. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	10. After

Ziva started to leave but then Tony start to kick at his sheets. She could see the look of pain and fear that was screwed onto Tony's face, and new that she could not leave him. At least not until Gibbs arrived. She took a seat in the chair by his bed and put her hand on his arm.

"Nooooo!" Tony groaned.

"You are OK, Tony." Ziva assured.

* * *

Tony seemed to relax a bit knowing that Ziva was by his side. His cries had greatly unnerved her. She thought back to that evening. She had asked Tony about his family. He head said that his mother had died when he was eight years old but his dad was living in New York. She asked about him and Tony said that he was a business man, before hastily changing the subject. Now she was wondering if Tony had been abused growing up. She knew that it was far too early into their relationship to ask such a personal question. Which actually came as a relief. Because she wasn't really sure if she wanted to know or not. Fifteen minutes later Gibbs came into the room and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Figured you'd have gone home to your kid." Gibbs commented.

"Tony was upset, so I decided to stay a bit." Ziva explained.

"How did he seem upset?" Gibbs asked.

"He was crying out. I guess he felt bad about getting sick in my car." Ziva replied.

"I will talk to him when he wakes up. You get home to your kid." Gibbs replied.

* * *

After a quick stop to the car-wash Ziva was on her way home. She pulled into her apartment a quarter til midnight. She felt a twinge of guilt for getting home so late and missing AJ's bedtime, but Tony had really needed her and their wasn't anybody else. She locked her car behind her and held her purse close to her chest as she climbed the stairs to her floor. Once she was outside her unit, she hastily fumbled with her keys, and rushed inside. Breena was sitting on the couch reading a book and the door to AJ's room was ajar.

"So how did it go?" Breena asked.

"He came down with severe stomach flu and I had to rush him to the hospital." Ziva explained.

"Poor thing" Breena gasped.

"He's going to be OK. He is on an IV drip and they gave him something to help him sleep." Ziva explained.

"That's good, well I need to get home to my family." Breena replied.

"Sorry I kept you." Ziva apologized.

"That's fine and don't worry about the extra few hours. It was nice to get some reading done and it was actually a little relaxing. It's hard with a toddler." Breena explained.

"Believe me I remember." Ziva laughed.

"Oh by the way last I checked AJ was waiting up for you but I wasn't too worried since tomorrow is not a school day." Breena explained.

"Yeah that's OK." Ziva assured.

* * *

Ziva paid Breena for her time and headed into AJ's room. Sure enough she could see the glow of his flashlight under his worn Solar System sheets. He must have heard her coming because he quickly switched off the flashlight and pretended as though he had long since gone to sleep.

"I saw the flashlight, AJ." Ziva commented.

"So how did it go? Is Tony going to be my new dad?" AJ asked.

"The date was good but Tony got the stomach flu, so we had to cut it short." Ziva explained.

"That's not a deal breaker, right?" AJ asked.

"Certainly not but we have been on one date. It's still a little soon to tell if this is going to get serious or not." Ziva explained.

"Please let it be serious and marry him. Please he is so fun and nice. Please you have to make him my new daddy." AJ pleaded.

"We'll see, now get some sleep. It is very late." Ziva replied, kissing him on the forehead.

"OK mom, good night." AJ yawned.

"Good night, AJ." Ziva replied.

* * *

Tony woke up the next morning and groaned. The last thing he remembered was getting violently ill in the diner's bathroom and now he was lying in a hospital bed. So he pretty much knew that the end of the date had not ended in a kiss or anything even remotely romantic. He just hoped that he had not scared her off. He looked over at the chair that sat on the left side of his hospital bed and saw that it was empty, but their was cup of coffee siting on the table beside the chair. He wondered if it was Ziva, if she had stayed with him through his ordeal. He hoped that she had spared herself what was probably a disgusting night and gone home, but he was still disappointed when Gibbs stepped into the room and picked up the coffee.

"Oh it's just you." Tony sighed.

"Boy I feel loved." Gibbs remarked.

"Oh no I am glad that you care. I just was hoping that Ziva would have stayed with me." Tony explained.

"She wanted to but she had to get home to AJ." Gibbs explained.

"So I didn't run her off?" Tony asked.

"No Tony, she has a kid. She is used to the stomach flu." Gibbs assured.

"When can I get out of here?" Tony asked.

"Well you haven't been sick in a few hours but the last time they checked you, you were still dehydrated. So I am not sure." Gibbs explained.

"Oh well when I get out of here. Can you take me to Ziva's so I can make it up to her?" Tony asked.

"How about you wait until you are well?" Gibbs suggested.

"I just hope that she really wants me and she isn't just pretending." Tony sighed.

"You don't let somebody who is projectile vomiting and having severe diarrhea into your car if you are not serious." Gibbs assured.

"How do you know?" Tony asked.

"I would tell you but I am pretty sure Shannon's ghost would kick my ass if I did." Gibbs laughed.

* * *

 **A/N: Tony and Ziva try again in the next chapter. Hopefully things will go better this time. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	11. Just Call Him or Her Already

On Sunday Ziva ended up coming down with Tony's stomach virus, mercifully her symptoms were much less severe than Tony's had been. Still she ended up missing a day and a half of work. Her sickness on Sunday and then twenty-four hours since her last time getting sick. On Tuesday it was AJ's turn. She could not afford to miss another day of work. So she sprayed herself down with Lysol and hand sanitize and was on her way. She washed her hands again when she got to work and explained to Shirley what was going on. She had not heard from Tony since the incident and prayed that he was not too embarrassed by what had happened. She had told him that she was not put off by his illness. She was not lying when she said that she had seen worse. Besides people got sick, it's just something that happened. If her and Tony amounted to anything they would more than likely see each other sick. At least they had gotten the worst out of the way. So there wasn't going to be an unpleasant surprise down the road.

"How is Tony doing?" Shirley asked.

"I haven't heard from him." Ziva sighed.

"I hope that he is OK." Shirley commented.

"Haven't you seen Gibbs? Has he said anything?" Ziva asked.

"I have not see Jethro in a few days. Not since Tony was in the hospital. That is why I am concerned. I hope that Tony did not have some serious complication." Shirley explained.

"I will speak to him when I get off." Ziva replied.

"I bet that he will be glad to hear from you. Who knows maybe they just caught a case." Shirley replied.

"That's probably what happened." Ziva replied.

* * *

When she could finally take a break, Ziva stepped outside and called to check on AJ. The virus had worked it's way through the Palmer family over the weekend as well and Victoria had it now. So Breena was home anyway and didn't mind keeping an eye on AJ. Since it was easier to move Victoria than to have to drag AJ out of the house. She had brought Victoria over and set up a travel bed for her in the living room.

"Hello?"

"Hi Breena it's me."

"Hello Ziva"

"How is he?"

"AJ is doing well. He has only gotten sick a few times and I am making sure that he keeps his fluids up."

"Thanks again. For all you do for AJ."

"It's no problem. Oh guess what?"

"What?"

"You know Tony, who works with Jimmy?"

"Yeah?"

"He's your Tony."

"Really?"

"I don't know how I never made the connection but the other day Jimmy was saying that Tony had been sick this weekend."

"That is so crazy."

"It is. Well you should get back to work."

"Yeah I need to get going. Thanks again."

* * *

Tony was released from the hospital Saturday afternoon and spent the rest of the weekend with Gibbs. By Monday he was well enough to return to work but was not yet cleared for field work. He hated desk duty but he it was better than nothing and it was nice to be back to normal. To his relief nobody had given a hard time about his illness. McGee had made a crack about his shitty weekend but was quickly rewarded with a Gibbs slap. McGee was out today and so were Abby, Vance, and Ducky.

"Have you called Ziver back yet?" Gibbs asked.

"No" Tony replied.

"Why not? You know that she is worried sick about you." Gibbs reminded.

"Or she is sickened by me." Tony sighed.

"She isn't like that DiNozzo. Now call her tonight or I will." Gibbs ordered.

"I'll call her as soon as I get home." Tony assured.

"You better!" Gibbs ordered, waving his newspaper in Tony's face.

"Are you my retired Marine, bad-ass federal agent boss or my girlfriend?" Tony asked.

"I am your boss who would really love to see you have the happy ending I never got." Gibbs replied.

"You aren't happy with your life?" Tony questioned.

"I have grown accustomed to my circumstances but Tony. When I see you I do not see boats, basements, and bourbon, everything alone. I see the big house with the mini van out front and a dog and tons of toys in the backyard. I see you chasing kiddos around all weekend juggling practices, games, recitals, and productions. I see you with a beautiful wife who loves you the way Becca did but knows that she will always be your first wife and never tries to replace her." Gibbs explained.

"That sounds nice but even if I marry Ziva, I am forty-five years old. That's a little old to start a family. Besides she may be happy with AJ." Tony replied.

"Forty-five is not that old and you will never know what she wants. Unless you talk to her. So just get your head out of your ass and do it!" Gibbs barked.

"Yes sir" Tony replied.

* * *

That night Tony came home, he tossed his keys onto the table and stepped into the main part of the apartment. He collapsed onto the couch and grabbed his phone. He found Ziva's number and studied the number on his screen. (443)-602-2891, even her phone number was beautiful. They way her numbers flowed together. He was such an idiot. Oh well he had promised Gibbs and Gibbs was the last person you wanted to break a promise to.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ziva."

"Oh My God, Tony! I was so worried about you! How are you?!"

"I am fine. Feeling so much better. How are you?"

"I am well. I had it on Sunday and AJ has it now."

"Oh no, how is he?"

"He is doing better but he is still feeling bad."

"That's good to hear."

"So aside from the sickness. How did you like our date?"

"I loved it. In fact I was hoping we could do something this weekend."

"I am doing afternoon shift this weekend and AJ has a birthday party Saturday evening. So how about Saturday say six?"

"That is great for me."

"So it's a date then?"

"It's a date."

"What do you want to do?"

"I guess the dinner and movie cliché."

"That is my favorite cliché."

"Mine too"

* * *

 **A/N: Tony and Ziva have their second date in the next chapter. Hopefully this one will go over better. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	12. Making It Official

Ziva studied herself in the full length mirror which hung in the Goodwill fitting room. She wore a red dress which flowed to her ankles. It was satin with a tulle cover over the dress. Beside her sat a pair of black flats. She could just barely afford the shoes but the dress was fifty-five dollars. There was no way she could afford this. Especially since it wasn't something she would be wearing often. She just needed it for tonight. Because Tony was taking her to dinner at the Adam's House and none of her other dresses were even remotely appropriate for this occasion.

"Are you done? How do you look?" Shirley asked knocking on the door.

"I am ready and I look great." Ziva sighed.

"So what's wrong?" Shirley asked.

"I can't afford this. I thought buying a used prom dress would be cheap but this is all that works for me and it is fifty-five dollars." Ziva explained.

"I will take care of it." Shirley replied.

"You don't have to do that." Ziva replied.

"Ziva, I never had a daughter. I lost my son before I could have a daughter in law or a grand-daughter. You are the closest thing I have. Let me take care of this." Shirley explained.

"How can I repay you?" Ziva asked.

"Let me keep AJ when you are on your honeymoon." Shirley replied.

"Again I don't think we are going to get married." Ziva reminded.

"Honey you don't take care of a man with the stomach flu on your first date. If you do not think that it is going somewhere. Even if your maternal instincts kicks in." Shirley explained.

"If you say so." Ziva replied.

* * *

That evening Ziva donned her new dress and shoes, she clutched the hand bag that Shirley had lent to her for the evening and her hair had been done by Breena's cousin. Her nails and makeup had been done by Breena's cousin as well. It had been a long time since she had looked this nice. Since she had gotten dressed up for a night on the town. Not since that time between getting back together with Adam and discovering that she was carrying AJ. She sat in the passenger seat of Tony's luxury sports car. It was the nicest car she had ever ridden in. She watched from the rear-view mirror as she left the ghetto of Baltimore behind and headed towards the affluent part of Washington DC. She couldn't help but feeling like a character in a movie or a princess in a children's fairy-tail. Beside her Tony was dressed in a black tux and his hair was combed back.

"The Adam's House is one of the nicest hotel's in DC. How can you afford it?" Ziva asked.

"I saved the owner's life a few years ago.

"Really?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah long story. Can't really share it but I get a discount now." Tony explained.

* * *

Ziva felt like a little kid being trusted to join her parents at a nice restaurant for the first time. The lights sparkled in the night sky and everything was so polished and shiny. She wanted to press her face up against the window with her mouth agape but that was not exactly appropriate for a thirty-five year old woman to do. So she just sat back and kept her amazement to herself. She looked over at Tony who gave off the vibe of a teenage boy going out on his first real date. He was excited but was oozing nervousness. The car came to an abrupt stop and Tony seemed to tense, as an old man walked through the cross walk, a woman who gave off a definite call girl vibe was draped over his arm.

"Tony what's wrong?" Ziva asked.

"It looks pretty crowded in here. Would you mind going somewhere else?" Tony asked.

"Oh no it's fine but it doesn't seem that busy." Ziva commented.

"And it's dinner time! Gee I am sorry! I was going to take you somewhere equally nice!" Tony snapped.

"Tony I am sorry." Ziva apologized.

"No Ziva I am sorry. It's just I saw somebody I have not spoken to in almost sixteen years and would just as soon never see again." Tony explained.

"He may not recognize you." Ziva offered.

"He will recognize me. I am sorry for snapping. He comes here a lot. It was stupid of me to want to come here." Tony explained.

"How do you know he comes here a lot if you haven't spoken to him in sixteen years?" Ziva asked.

"Can we just drop it?" Tony questioned.

"Yes, sorry" Ziva apologized.

* * *

Tony ended up taking Ziva to "Un Petite Gout de Paris Dans la Capitale" it was the only place he could think of that was as nice as the Adam's House. He noticed that Ziva had lost her excitement and knew that it was not because she was not ding at the Adam's House but rather because of the way he had snapped at her. He felt terrible for treating her like that but seeing "that man" had rattled him to his core.

* * *

Tony pulled up to the valet stand. He walked over and helped Ziva out of the car and tipped the kid at the stand. He led Ziva inside and informed the matradee that he needed a table for two. Twenty minutes later they were led to a small table near the back of the restaurant. He pulled Ziva's seat out for her and then took his own. He ordered a nice but reasonably priced bottle of wine for the two of them. They each had Chicken Co Au Vin and a salad.

"Tony this is lovely." Ziva said as they ate.

"Thank you but it is not near as lovely as you." Tony replied.

"You are so cheesy!" Ziva giggled.

"It's true" Tony replied.

"It does not make you any less cheesy." Ziva replied.

"I like you Ziva David. You are in a fancy restaurant surrounded by dignitaries and politicians, and what do you do? You joke around." Tony commented.

"Well I like you for not thinking I am a total dork." Ziva replied.

"You are a dork but that is why I like you." Tony replied.

* * *

Tony and Ziva walked out of the restaurant hand and hand. They held on to each other as they waited for Tony's car. Tony helped Ziva into the car and then they were on their way. Tony turned on a street to a small alley way. He pulled into a small parking lot and again helped Ziva out of the car. He led her through the gate of a small park.

"I thought that we were seeing a movie." Ziva commented.

"We are." Tony replied.

* * *

Tony walked Ziva to a large open area. There were only two chairs and a small screen. Sitting behind them was a reel machine. Tony walked over and cued up the film. Seconds later Casablanca began to play before their eyes.

"Oh Tony how did you swing this?" Ziva asked.

"I know a guy." Tony replied.

"Tony do you think we could make things official?" Ziva asked.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"Do you want to be officially boyfriend and girlfriend?" Ziva asked.

"Oh Ziva I would love that but there is something I need to do first." Tony replied.

"What?" Ziva questioned.

"You are a single mom. I want to make sure that AJ accepts me before I can officially call myself your boyfriend." Tony explained.

"Tony that is wonderful." Ziva gasped.

"Anyway one of my frat buddies Jason Chance is coming to town next weekend and he is bringing his son Colin. He is about AJ's age. We were going to go shoot some hoops and I thought that it would be nice if Colin had an even match." Tony explained.

"AJ would love that and I am sure that he is bursting to spend time with you." Ziva replied.

"Great, I cannot wait." Tony replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Any idea who Tony saw at the Adams House? New chapter will be up soon. Please review an thanks for reading.**


	13. The Attack

Another Friday came but this time it would not be Ziva going out with Tony. This time Tony would be taking AJ out. Which made Ziva happier than anyone could imagine. One of the other waitresses had called in sick and Ziva had missed so many shifts lately. She really had no choice but to tack the extra eight hours onto her shift. Most people were rightfully alarmed when she told them of her plans to allow AJ to go off with Tony but she trusted him fully, and besides she knew exactly where they were going. She had spoken to Jason on the phone and he seemed like a nice guy. Still she would call Tony and check in on everything on her break.

* * *

Ziva peeked at her watch and then smiled at AJ. It was quarter after six and Tony should be there any minute. The place Tony and Jason were taking the boys was the gym at one of the Our Redeeming Grace Catholic Church. They had open gym on Friday nights from seven until eleven. Though Tony had promised to have AJ home by ten or ten thirty.

"Has Tony texted you yet, mom?" AJ asked.

"Not yet but he may have gotten held up at the office or just forgotten to send me a message." Ziva replied.

"I'm going to go change into my gym clothes." AJ replied.

"Alright just hurry up." Ziva replied.

* * *

Ziva topped off her customer's coffee and looked out the window. The sun was beginning to set and the dinner rush was beginning to wind down. Soon it would be a few stragglers and then at the very end of her shift. She would get the people stumbling in from bars. It was nearly eight o'clock and Tony had not yet arrived, nor had he called. She was beginning to wonder if she should be angry or worried

"Where is he, mom?" AJ asked.

"I don't know, AJ. Maybe they got a case." Ziva suggested.

"No he probably ran away like dad did." AJ sighed.

"Don't think like that AJ. Being a federal agent does not make for regular hours." Ziva reminded.

"Wouldn't he have called at least?" AJ asked.

"Gibbs gets pretty impatient when it comes to heading to a crime scene. Maybe Tony forgot his phone and they are still on the road." Ziva explained.

"He left me. Nobody wants to be my dad!" AJ cried.

"AJ" Ziva whispered, stroking her son's cheek.

"I am going to change back and then I will be in the office." AJ sniffed.

"OK" Ziva replied.

"I never get to have fun." AJ sniffed.

"Maybe next week we can go and play some ball. I am not the best basketball player but I do like to play." Ziva offered.

"No thanks" AJ sighed.

* * *

Ziva watched her son storm off into the men's room. A few minutes later he emerged changed back into his t-shirt and jeans. Her heart broke as he slammed the office door behind him. Her heart was breaking. She wondered if AJ was right. If Tony had run off on her. Maybe Tony was a bad guy or maybe she is not worth his love or anyone's love. She refused to accept that AJ was so unlovable. At eight thirty, Things were slow enough for her to take her take a dinner break. She was just sitting down when her phone rang. She saw that it was Tony calling and was ready for a fight, a fight and heartbreak.

"Hello?"

"Oh so you decide to call now?! After you already broke my son's heart?! So what's the excuse?! Because I can call Gibbs and ask him about a case!"

"Ziver it's Gibbs."

"Gibbs? Where is Tony?"

"I just was calling to tell you. Tony had a little accident this afternoon."

"An accident? Is he OK?"

"He's going to be fine but I had to take him to Bethesda."

"He's in the hospital?!"

"No I took him to get checked out. We actually just got out and he is resting at my house. You can see him tomorrow. Just don't bring AJ with you. Tony does not want AJ to see him like this."

"OK"

"Well I need to make sure Tony took his pills."

* * *

After hanging up on the phone with Gibbs. Ziva ordered her dinner and went to find AJ. Shirley had gone home for the evening but had agreed to come back and get him. AJ could spend the night at her house. Since it would be four in the morning. She would bring AJ back when she came in the morning and then the family could go home.

"AJ" Ziva called.

"What!?" AJ snapped.

"First of all get your things together. Shirley is coming to take you home." Ziva replied.

"OK" AJ sighed.

"Secondly I talked to Gibbs." Ziva replied.

"What's his excuse?" AJ asked.

"AJ, Tony was in an accident this afternoon." Ziva replied.

"Is he OK?" AJ asked.

"He is going to be but he has to take it easy the next few days and he really just needs to rest tonight. I am going to go see him tomorrow afternoon but he does not want you to come." Ziva explained.

"Can I write him a get well card?" AJ asked.

"I think he would really like that."

* * *

The next day Ziva had a rare planned day off. She woke up around eight and got AJ breakfast. Before going back to bed. She woke up again around noon to drop AJ off at a birthday party. Tommy Miller was the son of AJ's kindergarten teacher. He was thirteen years old but had some type of developmental disorder that made it hard for him to fit in and AJ and him had formed a strong bond. After dropping AJ off, Ziva drove to Gibbs' house to see Tony. She knocked on the door twice before Gibbs answered.

"Oh Ziver perfect timing. Tony just woke up from a nap. He is on some pain killers and going to sleep for the next few days." Gibbs explained.

"Where is he?" Ziva asked.

"Come with me. I will show you." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Ziva followed Gibbs up the stairs and up the hall. He opened the door to the second to last room at the far end of the hall. She saw Tony lying on the bed, the blankets drawn up to his chest. His left foot and ankle were wrapped in a cast. The injured leg was propped up on a white orthopedic pillow. She got closer and was horrified by what she saw. Tony's face was swollen, and black, blue, purple, and red. She saw what looked suspiciously like hand marks around his neck. She put his hand on his shoulder and he flinched violently.

"Sorry I guess he went back out." Gibbs apologized.

"What happened to him?" Ziva asked.

"He got beat up. It's pretty bad. On top of what you can see. His right knee is really banged up and he has six broken ribs." Gibbs explained

"Suspect?" Ziva asked.

"No actually uh can you come back downstairs?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah sure."

* * *

Ziva walked with Gibbs downstairs. She took a seat on the couch and Gibbs sat down beside her. She faced him and noticed a distinctive look of rage and hurt in his blue eyes. She wondered what the hell had happened to Tony. Who had done such a horrible thing to such a nice man? Why wouldn't Gibbs discuss it in front of him?

"How much has Tony told you about his past?" Gibbs asked.

"Not much, why?" Ziva asked.

"Don't bring this up to him. Because it will majorly stress him if he knows that I told you." Gibbs explained.

"What happened?" Ziva asked.

"Tony wasn't attacked by a suspect. He got beat up by his dad." Gibbs explained.

"His dad attacked him? Why?" Ziva asked.

"There was a mistake with the hospital bill when Tony was in the hospital for his stomach flu and Senior ended up getting the bill. Senior just went nuts. My gut told me that something was up and if I hadn't of gone to check. I honestly think that Tony would be dead right now." Gibbs explained.

"He beat up his son over a computer glitch?" Ziva gasped.

"Senior is a grade a bastard." Gibbs replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Ziva has a run in with Senior in the next chapter. How will it go? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	14. Ziva and DiNozzo Senior

For a long time Ziva just starred at Gibbs trying to process what she had just heard. She couldn't believe that Tony had been beaten up by his father. She had suspected since that first date that Senior had not exactly been father of the year but she had hoped that he had finally backed off when Tony became an adult or maybe had had died. A shiver went down her spine at the thought of DiNozzo Senior beating up his son. Tony was a big, strong man and he certainly was not a coward. That must mean that Senior was just a big mean old bully. She made a mental note to make brush up on her Krav-Maga in case he ever showed his face around her. Especially if AJ were around. She opened her mouth to say something but she could not form words. Gibbs looked at her in a way that proved that he should have been Tony's father rather than Senior. The look on his face was a mixture between anger and confusion.

"How did Tony's father beat him so badly?" Ziva asked.

"Tony's not a coward!" Gibbs blurted out.

"I know but how did he beat him up?" Ziva asked.

"Senior abused Tony his entire life. It got really bad after Tony's mom died. Tony rarely talks about it but it was horrific abuse. If it were now Tony would have been put in foster care and Senior would probably get a long sentence. Even with his money. Even after Tony became a high school and college athlete, even after he became a cop. The psychological grip Senior has on him is so powerful. That Tony is no longer the six foot two federal agent who can take down crazed murders with his bare hands. He is that scared little boy hiding from his father. I've spent the past fifteen years doing everything in my power to keep that bastard from going near his son. Yesterday was the first time I failed." Gibbs explained.

"Is Senior at least in jail now?" Ziva asked.

"No he bolted after I pulled him off Tony. I called the LEO's and there is a BOLO out for him but he's probably halfway to Mexico by now." Gibbs replied.

"How is Tony doing after all this? Emotionally I mean?" Ziva asked.

"He is embarrassed and scared, embarrassed because he was so scared. Me I am pissed." Gibbs replied, answering Ziva' next question.

"Do you think he is up to see me?" Ziva asked.

"I think it will do him some good. There's just one more thing." Gibbs replied.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"As far as Tony's co-workers know, Tony slipped on some water and fell down the stairs at his building. His neck is bruised because his tie got caught on the way down. If AJ asks that is what happened and if Tony asks you tell him that I gave you that story." Gibbs explained.

"Of course" Ziva replied.

"I an going to give you privacy. If Tony needs anything let me know, OK?" Gibbs replied.

"Of course." Ziva replied.

* * *

Ziva made her way back upstairs and into Tony's room. She opened the door just in time to watch him fall hard to the ground. She rushed over and carefully scooped him up off the floor. She helped him walk over to the bed and laid him down.

"What on Earth were you doing?!" Ziva cried.

"I wanted more pillows." Tony replied.

"Why didn't you call Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"I just wanted to get them myself!" Tony cried.

"Oh Tony I know that you want to be independent but you are hurt. You need to take it easy." Ziva reminded.

"I'm such a klutzy loser." Tony sniffed.

"No you aren't." Ziva replied.

"My dad beat me. I asked Gibbs to lie but he beat me. He hates me. He hates me." Tony sniffed.

"You don't need him. I know it hurts but you have Gibbs." Ziva offered.

"If I marry you, I will never treat AJ that way. I will be a real father." Tony replied.

"I know" Ziva replied.

* * *

The visit with Tony ended up being pretty short. For one thing she had to pick up Jake and for another thing Tony was so drugged he really couldn't stay focused very long. He had the breakdown about Senior beating him up three times in the half hour that she stayed with him. Finally he closed his eyes, fell into a fitful sleep, and Ziva slipped out the door. She was getting into her car when a luxury sports car swung into the driveway. Just barely missing her and her car. A man got out. Well stumbled out was more like it. He was an older man probably at least ten years older than Gibbs. He looked exactly like Tony, except older and without the kind eyes. His eyes were cold and angry, filled with hatred. She knew right away that he was DiNozzo Senior.

"Hey there sexy. Is my boy in there?" Senior slurred.

"No he is not." Ziva lied.

"I know he is. I know Gibbs lives here and I know he is with Gibbs. Now tell me where he is!" Senior demanded.

"He does not want to see you! After what you did to him." Ziva argued.

"He deserved it. He's a liar and a cheat. Grown ass man trying to mooch of my insurance." Senior slurred.

"It was a computer error." Ziva corrected.

"Computers do not make mistakes like that." Senior argued.

"It's what happened and Tony does not want to see you!" Ziva snapped.

"Let me see him!" Senior demanded shoving Ziva.

* * *

Ziva stumbled backwards slightly but quickly caught herself. She glared at Senior and then shoved him back. The old man was severely intoxicated and it didn't take much for him to fall hard onto the driveway. She heard a bone cracking and knew right away that Senior had broken his wrist. The old man jumped up and punched Ziva with his good hand. Ziva grabbed him hard by his shirt and pulled him until their noses were touching. She could smell the liquor on his breath and it was making her feel sick to her stomach. She swallowed hard and powered through the feelings.

"I am trained in Krav-Maga. I served a mandatory year in the Israeli army. You are just a drunken old loser. You think it is OK to beat your only child. You tormented Tony his entire childhood. He is an adult now and he shouldn't have to live in fear of you. I will give you the option either leave now and the LEO's can catch you and take you to prison or I will teach you what it feels like to be beaten, kicked, and choked." Ziva warned.

* * *

 **A/N: We see Gibbs' perspective of the attack in the next chapter and it may just change Ziva's life forever. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	15. Changing Life

Gibbs watched through the window as she walked out to her car. He shuddered and reached for his hand gun when he saw Senior's car spin into the driveway. He grabbed the gun and headed towards the door when he saw that Ziva had confronted Senior. He was fully expecting to have to rush out and intervene. He was shocked when he saw how calmly Ziva took being attacked by Senior. He shoved her and she shoved him back. The only difference was that she actually hurt him. Senior punched her and Ziva grabbed him by the neck. That was Gibbs' cue to head outside, now it wasn't because he was worried about Ziva. He was actually worried about Senior. The last thing Tony needed right now was for the first woman he had loved since Becca to be locked away for murdering his bastard of a father.

"Alright Ziver, I think he gets the idea." Gibbs called.

"He hurt Tony!" Ziva cried.

"I know but it won't do Tony any good at all if you are in prison for murder." Gibbs replied.

"Fine but you better run if we ever cross paths again! And stay away from Tony!" Ziva warned, releasing Senior from her grip.

* * *

Ziva watched as Senior dove into his car and sped away. If it weren't for the physical appearance she would have no idea that, that man was Tony's father. He was such a cold and heartless old bastard. While Tony was such a kind hearted and gentle man. She couldn't help but wonder how Tony had become the man he was today. His mom had died when he was just a little kid. So even if she was a more positive role model. She couldn't have been much of an influence on his formative years. At least Ziva didn't think she could have been. Gibbs put his hand on her shoulder and the pair walked inside. Once again they sat down in the living room. This time side by side on the couch.

"Are you OK?" Gibbs asked.

"I've dealt with worse." Ziva replied.

"Like I said Senior is bad news. The way you handled him was impressive. I wasn't even that good the first time I dealt with him." Gibbs explained.

"You've met in person?" Ziva asked.

"Unfortunately on numerous occasions. He always tracks down Tony and tries to screw with him. For the most part he only shows up when Tony is in the hospital and things are not going so great. He comes not because he wants to be sure his son knows how much he loves him, but because he wants to try to check on Tony's will." Gibbs explained.

"Lovely" Ziva whispered.

"Your take down of Senior was impressive. NCIS could use someone like you." Gibbs commented.

"I don't have a degree. I gave up on college to care for my sister Tali. I took a few classes online when Adam and I were still together and before I lost my good job but I had one course to go. It's too late now." Ziva explained.

"You're tell me that you were just once course away from a degree?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes just the basic AA degree. When Adam was around and we both had incomes. I was a secretary in a law firm and he was manager at a local McDonald's. It wasn't the best income but Adam got financial aide. Even after Adam left I could keep my online classes. Money was tight but I wanted to do right by AJ. So I made it work. Online courses were great because I could accommodate AJ and work. Then after I lost my secretary job. I was paid up for the semester. I had gotten help for being a single mom but I could not afford internet service and I couldn't always rely on the library or to a WiFi hot-spot. I had no baby-sitter's for AJ and if I couldn't go while he was in school. I couldn't keep a five year old entertained in a library or cafe for hours on end. I stopped taking the course and eventually I lost my funding." Ziva explained.

"If that's all preventing you from going back I can help you out. Just tell me how much that last course will be and I will write you a check." Gibbs offered.

"Gibbs you don't have to do that. I mean I barely know you." Ziva argued.

"Ziver, I am going to let you in on a little secret." Gibbs replied.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"Tony had really bad depression after Becca and Angela died. After he got out of the initial breakdown. He would have times of crisis. Typically lasting for a few days or weeks. Usually around anniversaries and Becca's birthday but he always came around. Becca's birthday was two days before Valentine's Day. Something that was always hard on Tony. This year I don't know what the hell happened but his depression just got out of hand. He had, had rough spots before but nothing like this. It got to the point where every time he was not at work on time. I would prepare myself to be told that he had killed himself. I tried everything but no amount of reasoning would get through to him. He was taking risks in the field because he didn't care. I thought I had lost the old Tony forever. He just got worse and worse. Then he met you and while he was still depressed and having a hard time. After he started connecting with you and AJ. I saw a real change in him. After that date last week. He actually laughed and smiled. I am getting my son back. Because of you and I owe you a lot." Gibbs explained.

"What if we don't last?" Ziva asked.

"You guys are going to get married." Gibbs replied, smiling.

"Why does everybody keep telling me that?" Ziva asked.

"Because you two are so perfect for each other." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks but I don't know if I want to be an agent." Ziva admited.

"Well you certainly couldn't be on my team and until Tony has legal rights to AJ. I do not want you going into the field. Now Tony told me that you speak ten different languages fluently. That is amazing. So how about you become a language expert for us?" Gibbs asked.

"Well I was a language major." Ziva replied, smiling.

"So it's perfect then." Gibbs replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Tony and Ziva are helping each other more than either could ever imagine. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	16. Steps Forward

Ziva made a habit of popping in to visit Tony everyday either before or after work. He was recovering well and seemed to be in better spirits as he recovered. Still he was not quite ready for AJ to see him and he just seemed to be more on edge than he had been before. Gibbs was making Tony venture out and interact with more people every day but they agreed that it would be best if his face had healed up a bit before he saw AJ again.

* * *

Two weeks had come and gone since Tony's injury and Ziva's interaction with Senior. Gibbs had kept his promise and agreed to pay for Ziva's education. She had spoken with somebody at Georgetown and was relieved that her credits were still valid. She would have to start on square one with her final course but at least she only had one course to tackle before she could begin her new career. She would be sad to leave behind Shirley's but at the same time she was thrilled to finally do right by AJ. She had been enrolled in the online course and had until August to complete her studies. Today she was meeting with director Vance for a preliminary interview. Gibbs had taken to her to a place that fits woman in finical hardships with clothes for either work or job interviews. Today she wore a navy blue pant suit and pair of navy blue flats.

"Are you going to start your new job today, mom?" AJ asked.

"No it is just an interview to determine if I will be a good fit for the agency but if all goes well I can start as soon as I get my degree." Ziva explained.

"Is it going to be weird you and Tony working together?" AJ asked.

"Well if I get the job at NCIS we will only work for the same agency. We will be in completely different departments. We won't even work in the same building. He will be at the old NCIS headquarters on the Navy Yard. My office is at the new building on Quantico." Ziva explained.

"Oh" AJ replied.

"Trust me it is a lot better that way. We don't have all that stupid drama and we don't have any temptation." Ziva explained.

"How is Tony doing?" AJ asked.

"Better" Ziva replied.

"Do you think he will be ready to see me soon?" AJ asked.

"I think he will. He was in far better spirits when I saw him last night. I think he will be wanting you to come any day now." Ziva replied.

* * *

Since Breena was sick and Shirley was covering for a the day cook who was home sick as well. Ziva had no choice but to bring AJ with her to her interview. Gibbs had said that he would keep an eye on him and that Abby could mind him if they were called away. Upon arriving to NCIS headquarters she went through an extensive security check. Two agents came down, one escorted AJ up to the bullpen and the other escorted her up to director Vance's office. As she sat in one of the wooden chairs outside the office. She felt like a child waiting for the principal. Being on a real job interview felt so surreal. She had not been on a real job interview in years. Finally a tall, middle, aged black man in a tuxedo came rushing through the door.

"Are you Ziva David?" Vance asked.

"Yes sir" Ziva replied.

"Leon Vance, nice to meet you." Vance replied extending his hand.

"Ziva David" Ziva replied accepting the handshake.

"Nice grip, well come on in." Vance replied.

* * *

Ziva stood and followed director Vance into his office. Her knees shook and the couple of feet she had to walk felt like a million miles. She had not been this nervous in a long time. Not even before her big date with Tony. She knew that it was just a preliminary interview and she would likely have at least one more after she got her degree. This was really more of a get to know you deal than anything but she was still scared to death. Vance took a seat behind his desk and she sat down at the seat across the desk from his. She studied him in his tux. Was it really that formal here? Did he expect that much of everyone? She knew Tony loved his Italian suits but Gibbs did not seem like a get super dressed up type of guy.

"Don't be intimated by the tux. My kids are in cotillion and today we were acting as though we were dining with the president or some other dignitary." Vance explained.

"Oh OK" Ziva replied.

"Before we begin I just want to remind you that Tony and you will be in separate buildings. There will be no hanky panky in the office." Vance explained.

"Don't worry I know." Ziva assured.

"Alright so tell me about yourself? Why do you think you would be a good fit for the Naval Criminal Investigative Service?" Vance asked.

"Well I speak ten different languages..." Ziva started.

"Gibbs told me it was eleven." Vance remarked.

"Well one is the language of love." Ziva clarified.

"Believe it or not that can help you." Vance laughed.

"I am also punctual, dedicated, I am tough but sensitive but I do not get overly involved." Ziva explained.

"Very nice, is their anything else?" Vance asked.

"Not that I can think of." Ziva admitted.

"Alright now Gibbs also says that you are a single mom." Vance commented.

"Yes sir I am divorced." Ziva sighed.

"Don't worry that is not a deal breaker. I just thought that I would give you some child care information." Vance replied handing Ziva a stack of pamphlets.

"Oh thank you." Ziva replied.

"I can actually refer my nanny to you. My kids are getting older. My daughter is driving and I am thinking I will only need her for overnights and long term." Vance explained.

"Well I don't think I could afford her but I have no problem with daycare. AJ has trouble making friends and I do not want him around the kids in our building." Ziva explained.

"Whatever you feel is best." Vance replied.

* * *

The interview lasted another twenty minutes. Overall Vance was happy with Ziva's personality, work ethic, and her language skills. He would have to see her final transcripts and they would have a second interview then but he was very confident that she would be hired on as soon as she had her degree. A fact that made Ziva very happy. After the interview Ziva to a nearby coffee shop to do her daily classwork. It was a lot easier to keep AJ entertained now than it was when he was five. It also helped that the used book store about a mile from their home would give low income children a free book every two weeks during the summer months. AJ had developed in interest in the Baby-Sitters Club series and would eagerly grab up whatever editions they had every time he was given the opportunity. Ziva remembered reading those books when she was younger. Her pen pal in America would save up her allowance and send her the latest editions along with the letters. She made a mental note to see if she still had the box stashed away at the old farm house and to find a way to have the books shipped back for AJ. While AJ read "Stacy's Emergency", Ziva worked desperately to get her class work completed in time to get dinner for AJ.

"Hey mom!" AJ cried.

"What is it, AJ?" Ziva asked.

"That man looks like dad." AJ remarked.

"He does AJ but I am sure that's not him. He's in Miami remember." Ziva replied.

"No he really looks like him." AJ replied.

* * *

Annoyed Ziva stood and took a closer look. She was sure that the man AJ saw was just an Israeli looking man with lighter skin. She stepped around the table and squinted slightly. Sure enough the man looked a lot like Adam, just like him actually. A shiver went down Ziva's spine. Their was a lot more to the story about Adam that even Tony knew and she certainly did not want AJ to find any of it out. Panicked she slammed her laptop closed and shoved it into the bag.

"Come on, AJ we are leaving!" Ziva cried.

"But you aren't done yet." AJ commented.

"We can go somewhere else. It's dinner time anyway. You need some food." Ziva explained nervously, as she grabbed AJ's hand.

* * *

 **A/N: Why is Ziva so afraid of Adam? I think I am going to skip ahead to Ziva's graduation for the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	17. Closure

The day had finally arrived, the day that Ziva had given up on years ago. Today was the day that she would finally graduate college. Georgetown had a small ceremony for all it's online graduates and the classroom students who had completed there work over the summer. It was just a small ceremony in the school's auditorium. There would be no press or celebrity commencement speeches but her family would be there and that was all that mattered. She wore a sleek black dress under her gown. While AJ wore a black suit. AJ was so proud of her and she was eternally grateful that she could finally do right by him. Director Vance had pretty much fallen in love with AJ when Tony brought them to the NCIS Fourth of July picnic and he had grown increasingly impressed with Ziva's language skills and stern personality. She had an interview scheduled for the following week but that was really more of a formality. If all went according to plan in two weeks AJ would begin the third grade at Kennedy Elementary and she would be officially employed as a probationary Language Expert for the Naval Investigative Service.

"Are you ready to go?" Ziva called to AJ.

"Yep" AJ replied.

"Great" Ziva replied.

* * *

Tony pulled into the parking area where he had been instructed to park. He slowly made his way through the parking garage to the auditorium. It had been a long time since he was as proud as he was today. To be cheering on a single mom at her graduation. A woman the world had given up on, who had almost given up on the world. Ziva David was one of the strongest people had ever met. Not the strongest that title would forever go to Becca but Ziva was definitely right up beside her. She truly deserved what she was getting today. To be graduating college and on track to have a great job. A real career that would give both her and AJ benefits. He arrived to the auditorium and was given a program and pointed to the A-M family section by an usher. He took the first open seat he could find and then faced the stage and waved at Ziva. He noticed that the middle aged Hispanic woman to his left kept looking over at him and whispering to her husband in Spanish. It didn't take long for Tony to recognize them as Becca's parents. He tried to move but the seats around him were filled up and the ceremony was due to start at any moment.

"Antonio?" Becca's mother Lorena whispered.

"Hello Lorena." Tony replied.

"How are you? You have stopped calling." Lorena commented.

"I am well. I have been busy. How are you?" Tony explained.

"We are well. I am sure that you remember that our Melisa is graduating from med school today." Lorena commented.

"I thought she was graduating in the fall." Tony remarked.

"She was but Alicia had some problems in the pregnancy. All is well now thank the Lord but Melisa dropped out for a semester to help Will with the boys. Of course being Melisa she worked hard and here she is graduating today." Lorena explained.

"Oh great" Tony replied.

"So son what brings you here today?" Lorena asked.

"Oh I have a friend graduating." Tony lied.

"Oh what is this friends name? I can ask Melisa is she knows them or you can? We are having a party at Concina de Familia if you would like to attend." Lorena offered.

* * *

To Tony's relief before he could respond the lights were dimmed and the dean called all to attention. As it turned out Melisa was the Valid Victorian, she read a powerful speech about losing her sister and how it changed her attitude on life. How watching her fight cancer made her realize that she wanted to be a doctor. How she had buckled down and gone from barely getting by to being on the A honor roll every semester on from the fourth grade until high school graduation and then was on the dean's list every semester of college and medical school. She dedicated it all to Becca. Tony was in tears by the time it was over. After Melisa's speech the dean began calling students names.

"Arthur Cochran"

"Natasha Cyr"

"William Dallas"

"Shannon Daniels"

"Ziva David"

* * *

All too soon the ceremony was over and Tony was once again faced with the questions of Becca's parents and siblings. How was he supposed to tell her family that he had moved on? He knew all too well that there was no greater pain than losing a child. Becca's parents were still mourning their little girl. What if they were angry at him for moving on? They would be well within their rights to be pissed off. He had dropped their dead daughter like a hot potato once the next girl came along. Becca's parents were talking to the couple on the other side of them. Tony waved a quick goodbye and rushed out of the auditorium with his head low. He scanned the lobby looking for Ziva but didn't see her. Shirley whispered that AJ was having a bathroom emergency and she had rushed him to the next nearest men's room. He chatted with Shirley for a few minutes but then she had to get back to work. So Tony was left with no defense and right at that moment Lorena and Miguel Gonzales heading straight for him. He ducked his head down but it was too late.

"Antonio!" Lorena cried.

"Hi Lorena Hola Miguel, Melisa's speech was beautiful." Tony replied.

"It was we are so proud of her." Miguel replied.

"She is an amazing girl. I know she is a woman but she will always be that chubby little girl racing Becca's wheelchair around the hospital." Tony laughed.

"To us too." Lorena agreed.

"We have not heard from you in months. Are you well? You have not been sick again, have you?" Miguel asked.

"No I uh..." Tony started.

"TONY! I did it! Can you believe that your girlfriend is a college graduate!" Ziva cried.

"Yeah isn't my mom great?" AJ asked.

"Oh Antonio we had no idea you had a girlfriend." Lorena commented.

"Tony who is this?" Ziva asked.

"It's uh it's... Becca's parents." Tony murmured.

* * *

Tony's greatest dread had come true. He had run into Becca's parents with Ziva. He was so hoping that they could have gotten out of there with Ziva before Lorena and Miguel saw him. He saw the look of pain on Lorena's face when Ziva came up running to him. He knew that they thought he was replacing their daughter. Ziva just looked confused and slightly hurt. All these feelings came over him and as much as he tried to fight it, tears came pouring down his cheeks and he bolted for the men's room. To his relief the men's room had cleared out and he could look himself in one of the stalls.

* * *

Ziva watched as her, boyfriend ran off with tears in his eyes. She looked at the older, middle aged Latino couple beside her. She noticed the look of pain in their eyes. Before he ran off Tony had quietly introduced her as Becca's parents. She quickly remembered that Becca had been Tony's wife. She had been curious about Becca but knew better than to ask questions.

"So you are Becca's parents?" Ziva asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes" Lorena replied.

"Lorrie go check on Antonio." Miguel whispered.

"Of course" Lorena replied.

"Is he going to be OK?" Ziva asked.

"He should be but Antonio was always so sensitive. He had this tough front but inside he was a teddy bear. That is why we did not worry about our Rebecca dating him." Lorena explained.

"I wouldn't have run up if I had known. I did not mean to upset him." Ziva apologized.

"It is not your fault. I guess that he feels a little guilty." Miguel sighed.

"Though he has nothing to feel bad about. As long as he remembers Rebecca we do not mind him finding love again. In fact we only want for him to be happy." Lorena explained.

"If you keep an eye on my son I will go talk to him." Ziva offered.

"No, Nina I will do it. This is something that must come from my mouth." Lorena replied.

* * *

By this point the auditorium had cleared out except for her family, Ziva, and a few stragglers. So she did not worry about anyone wondering why she was going into the men's room. She slid through the door and quickly spotted Tony's shoes under one of the stall doors.

"Antonio" Lorena called, knocking on the door.

"I know you are pissed at me. I wronged you." Tony sobbed.

"How did you wrong me?" Lorena asked.

"I am dating Ziva now." Tony replied.

"Yes and?" Lorena asked.

"I moved on from Becca! I gave up on your daughter!" Tony cried.

"No Antonio you did not give up on Rebecca. She has been gone for sixteen years. She wanted only for you to be happy and we want the same. Now you have found Ziva and that little boy. Now if you had walked out on Rebecca and Angela for Ziva. That would be giving up on her." Lorena clarified.

"This is so hard." Tony admitted.

"It is never easy but Antonio it is time for you to be happy again. Now come on, Ziva is waiting for you and if you would like it you are both invited to join us for lunch." Lorena replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Tony finally has some closure but the happiness is short lived because Adam comes back in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	18. The First Day

Between her new job at NCIS that would bring in more money and more importantly give her more time to be with AJ, and the new found self confidence that Tony had instilled in AJ. Ziva was hoping that AJ's third grade year would be a far better than second grade had been. It just happened to work out that Ziva and AJ shared the same first day. For her first day Ziva wore the same pant suit she had worn to her interview. While AJ proudly wore the NCIS shirt and new pair of jeans that Tony had bought for him to celebrate the new year.

"Are you excited for your first day?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah third grade is going to be great. We are going to learn cursive writing and the state capitols. Plus Mrs. Turner gives us an extra hour of recess on Fridays if we are good and try our best." AJ explained.

"That sounds awesome." Ziva replied.

"Are you excited for your first day?" AJ asked..

"I am a little nervous but this is a great opportunity for both of us." Ziva replied.

"Do you think you will make new friends?" AJ asked.

"I am sure that I will. Tony gave me a list of all the cool people." Ziva replied with a wink.

"Nice" AJ replied.

"The bus will be here soon. So let's go over a few things." Ziva replied.

"Alright" AJ replied.

"Remember that you will get be riding the daycare bus in the afternoon. It is number 10-21 but don't worry about forgetting. They will have a list for you and an attendant will help you out. You are going to Paisley Daycare Center. Victoria Palmer goes to the same center. So if I am ever late you will go home with Jimmy or Breena. Only me, Tony, Shirley, Jimmy, and Breena are allowed to pick you up. If anybody tries to tell you that we are all hurt do not believe them. Tell an attendant and they can call Mrs. Shirley or Mr. Vance." Ziva explained.

"OK" AJ replied.

"You are going to do great. Just follow the rules and try your best." Ziva replied, kissing AJ on the forehead.

"Thanks, you too." AJ replied.

* * *

Ziva arranged her few belongings on her desk. She had a picture of herself and AJ and another of her and Tony. It felt weird to have a desk job again. It was going to be even weirder not having AJ come and hang out with her after school but daycare was a blessing in disguise. AJ really needed to branch out and spend more time with kids his age. He spent most of his time just locked up in his room reading and lying around. AJ had been a social butterfly before Adam left. She hated Adam for what he had done to that sweet kid. She shook her head and tried to let go of the bad feeling. She was not going to let Adam ruin her day once again. Her first day was mainly paperwork and getting to know her co-workers. She heard a knock on the door, she called for the person to come in, and Tony stepped inside.

"Tony what are you doing here?" Ziva asked.

"I thought I would treat you to lunch on your first day." Tony replied.

"You don't have to do that." Ziva commented.

"I insist we are going to TGI Fridays. It's not fancy but it's close, quick, and we can get something for AJ." Tony insisted.

"That sounds great" Ziva replied happily.

* * *

So far AJ was liking third grade a lot more than second. Mrs. Turner was a lot nicer than his second grade teacher. She was younger and more enthusiastic. They gave a test of all the different things they would learn throughout the year and he had gotten the best score. The scores didn't mean anything for that test. It was just to determine how much you knew but it was still a big deal. AJ really wanted to be smart. He wanted to be a surgeon when he grew up and he knew that they needed the best grades possible. The bell rang for recess and AJ rushed out to the playground with the rest of his class. He headed for the back corner of the playground. There was a small stump out of the way of everything and it was the perfect place to read. There was a kid wearing a pair of jeans, light jacket, and a red baseball cap.

"Hi I'm, AJ." AJ introduced.

"Jessie" The kid replied.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" AJ asked.

"I'm a girl but my baby cousin stuck gum in my hair and my mom had to cut it all off." Jessie explained.

"Oh that stinks" AJ replied.

"Yeah so what are you doing over here?" Jessie asked.

"I was going to read." AJ replied.

"Reading at recess?" Jessie asked.

"I got hurt really bad on a playground when I was little. Now I am a little scared." AJ explained.

"So what did you die? Are you a zombie?" Jessie asked.

"No I didn't die! Why is that important?!" AJ cried.

"Well if you didn't die it's really stupid to be afraid." Jessie replied.

"I got hurt really bad." AJ commented.

"Yeah and you got better. So now it's time to have fun again. I mean reading is great but my sister is in middle school and they don't have recess but they do have a library and it's the same in high school. So we only have two years left with recess but we can read any time." Jessie explained.

"I don't know." AJ replied.

"Alright well how about this. Where did you get hurt?" Jessie asked.

"I broke my arm on the monkey bars." AJ replied.

"OK so we don't go on those but the swings are fun and the slide is too." Jessie suggested.

"Alright" AJ sighed.

"It will be fun. You'll see." Jessie assured.

* * *

Tony tossed his jacket over his shoulder, grabbed his coffee cup, and started out of the bullpen. He had barely gotten past the desks when Gibbs came rushing back in with a look of pure panic etched on his face.

"Sit down! We aren't going anywhere!" Gibbs cried.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Yeah I have plans with Delilah." McGee commented.

"Well you are going to have to cancel them. Because Ari's old accomplace broke out of prison. A petty officer is already dead. Officer Darryl Higgins. He was on Ari's hit list. We don't know what he is planning but I am not going down that road again." Gibbs replied.

"I will text Delilah." McGee replied.

"Ziva and I don't have plans but I should let her know in case her or AJ try to contact me." Tony added.

"Do it from the car!" Gibbs barked.

"Hey I am getting an incoming video call." Tony replied.

"Ignore it!" Gibbs called.

" _Good evening, Mr. DiNozzo!"_

"Dammit DiNozzo! I said ignore the chat!" Gibbs called.

"I did it just pulled up." Tony explained.

"He can't talk now!" Gibbs called.

" _Oh I think that he can make time."_

"We are heading to a crime scene. There is a potential terrorist on the loose." Gibbs explained.

" _Well I wouldn't say that I am a terrorist. More of a freedom fighter. Now put me up on the big screen Tony. I want you to get a good look at what I have."_

"Pull it up, DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked.

* * *

Tony followed Gibbs' command and pulled the video up on the big screen. He heard a collection of panicked gasps as McGee and Gibbs recognized who they were talking to. He was the suspect in the petty officer's death. He had been great friends with Ari but they had only known him by his initials "A.E.". The camera panned over to reveal a large cement room, sitting in the middle of the room tied to a chair was AJ.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Tony be able to rescue AJ in time? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	19. Abducted

Tony stood frozen in the middle of the bullpen, his eyes fixed on the screen. This couldn't be happening. Of all the kids in the world why did it have to be AJ. Not that any kids deserved to be kidnapped and held hostage but AJ was practically Tony's son. He was just a shy and quiet kid, what had he done to deserve this? More importantly. How did A.E. know that AJ had meaning to Tony? AE's last encounter with the team was shortly after Gibbs killed Ari on the rooftop. Gibbs had shot AE In the leg and they last saw him being loaded into an ambulance. He escaped from the hospital after being treated and last anyone heard he was back in Israel.

"What's the matter, Tony? Cat got your tongue? Boy you never were quiet before. "Big mouthed man child." That's what Ari and I used to call you. Oh and your friends Angry Woodchuck, and Rolly, Polly, Geek. Say what happened to Bitchy Spinster?" AE rambled.

"She drowned!" McGee cried out.

"Hilarious, anyway back to the boy..." AE replied.

"Why the hell do you have AJ?" Tony demanded.

"Because unlike your daughter, my son is still alive." AE taunted.

"What do you mean your son?!" Tony cried.

"Oh didn't your daddy ever tell you? When a man and a woman love each other very much. The man sticks his penis in the woman's vagina and nine months later she pops out a baby." AE explained.

"Yeah I know that. I mean what makes you think AJ is your son?" Tony questioned.

"Gee I thought you were supposed to be able to catch on quickly. Adam Eshel Junior, AE as in Adam Eshel. I guess now I am A.E.S." Adam explained.

"No way Ziva would fall for a terrorist!" Tony argued.

"What she doesn't know can't hurt her. See your American news reported on both of us but in Israel only the son of the head of Mosad mattered." Adam explained.

"What do you want?" Tony asked.

"I want my wife back. She deserves more than a fat, ignorant, American. A pansy who got beat up by his daddy. She deserves a real man. A rich, fit, educated, Israeli. Who can fight any man who comes his way." Adam explained.

"The same man who left her and your son high and dry? The same man who didn't visit his son in the hospital when he had almost died from aspiration pneumonia? The same man who accused his wife of infidelity?" Tony questioned.

"A man can change in five years." Adam retorted.

"Well I got news for you. Ziva does not want you back. She has moved on." Tony insisted.

"Has she now?" Adam asked.

"Yes! She has! She has a degree now, a great job, and a man who treats her right and more importantly cares for her son!" Tony snapped.

"Your a feisty one? Aren't you? Anyway listen to my commands or the kid is dead." Adam ordered.

"Commands? You said that you just wanted Ziva?" Tony questioned.

"I want Ziva but I also want two million dollars cash, I want your President Obama to declare Ari a martyr, and I want you and your team tried for brutality." Adam explained.

"Fine!" Tony cried.

"You have twenty minutes." Adam smirked.

"That's a little ridiculous." Tony gasped.

"I guess the kid dies then." Adam replied and then the screen went black.

* * *

Ziva rushed through the front door of Paisley daycare center. She felt terrible that she was so late to get AJ on his first day of school. She had always picked him up on the first day. She knew that would no longer be an option. At least not every year. She had planned on leaving right at five and that was how it was supposed to be but then cold case had needed something translated from Hebrew and it had taken longer than she had thought. So long that she was now well over an hour late to pick up AJ. She was just thankful that she had not yet been called. Now she just had to worry about AJ being angry with her. He was usually pretty understanding but he also tended to stress out pretty badly on the first day of school.

"Oh Miss. David, what are you doing here?" The receptionist asked.

"I am here to pick up AJ. I am sorry I am late but something came up at work." Ziva apologized.

"Don't worry about it. AJ's father picked him up two hours ago." The receptionist replied.

"Oh thank you so much. Wait what?!" Ziva cried.

"AJ's father picked him up." The receptionist replied.

"And he left with him?! AJ is not supposed to leave with his father!" Ziva cried.

"He seemed upset but as I told him. He needs to listen to his father." The receptionist explained.

"He is not supposed to leave with his father! His father was arrested on domestic violence charges! He left us! He did not care!" Ziva argued.

"So you are angry at your ex and the kid has to suffer? Really?" The receptionist questioned.

"AJ hates his father too! He is terrified of him! I can't believe that you let this happen!" Ziva cried.

"You poisoned your child and quite frankly I am glad that Adam took AJ. He needs a father figure. Not just an angry woman of a mother." The receptionist scoffed.

"Did he at least say where he was taking him?" Ziva cried.

"Legally I cannot release that information." The receptionist replied, slamming down her book.

* * *

McGee was desperately trying to track Adam's IP address. The entire team was still in shock but none more so than Tony. He just sat at his desk with his head in his hands. While the rest of the team worked. He wanted to help, he wanted to save AJ but he couldn't form coherent thoughts.

"Guys we have a major problem!" Bishop cried.

"What now?" Tony asked.

"I got a hit on the BOLO. A fishermen said that he saw a man fitting Adam's description at an abandoned warehouse near the Potomac. A buddy of his just reported seeing TNT lined up inside the building. There was what looked like a child tied to a chair in the back of the room." Bishop explained.

* * *

 **A/N: Adam's screwed. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	20. Race Against Time

It was Tony who was given the dreaded task of calling Ziva with the bad news. He was actually surprised that she had not called already. Then again it was her first day, she probably had extra paper work to fill out or something. Calling the parents of a kidnapped victim was never easy but it was much worse when you were calling your girlfriend. To tell her that her son had been abducted and was in mortal danger. To make things worse Ziva was not picking up her phone. He had that moment of panic. Fearing that Adam had taken Ziva as well and had already done something unspeakable to her. Tony was on the verge of breaking down. When he heard Gibbs' phone ring.

"Shirley, I can't talk now. We have a case."

"He's actually been trying to call her for some time now."

"What happened?!"

"OK and it's Paisley daycare?"

"Yes I will send agents over."

"Thanks so much.."

"Bye"

* * *

"That was Shirley from the diner. Ziver called her because she couldn't get through to Tony. Apparently Ziva went to pick up AJ from daycare only to discover that he had already been picked up. By his father. The receptionist forced AJ to leave with Adam and berated Ziva for being angry." Gibbs announced.

"So Adam to AJ from daycare? And the receptionist just let him?" McGee cried.

"I just said that McGee!" Gibbs barked.

"Right" McGee replied.

"Enough sitting around! Let's get going! Bishop you and McGee go to that daycare. Figure out what the hell is going on! Tony your with me getting AJ from the warehouse. Assuming McGee was able to track the call." Gibbs ordered.

"Right here!" McGee cried tossing a piece of paper to Gibbs.

"Let's hit the road! I'm driving, DiNozzo!" Gibbs called.

"Good" Tony replied.

* * *

Ziva sat with her arms folded across her chest and her head hung low. She was still in shock and devastated. She hated Adam for taking AJ from her. After not even thinking of his son for three years and she was furious at the receptionist for forcing AJ to leave with Adam. She was not supposed to let AJ leave with ANYONE Ziva didn't approve. There was no excuse for this to happen. It was pure stupidity on the receptionists part. The LEO's had already brought the receptionist in for questioning and Ziva had been brought down as well. Now they were just waiting for two agents from Gibbs' team to arrive to handle the questioning. She could not wait for them to arrive. At least then she could turn her attention to AJ and praying that he was found alive.

"Miss. David, we are ready for you." Officer Jones called.

* * *

McGee studied the woman who sat before him. She was heavy set and probably ten years older than Gibbs. her hair was salt and pepper gray and her brown eyes were hidden behind coke bottle, cats eye glasses. He had met her a handful of times. He was always a little concerned about how easily she would let him take kids but never said anything. Now he was deeply regretting his decision.

"You sister worked with me when she was in college. I know that your dad left you guys when she was nine and you were seventeen. I know you resented him for leaving. What business do you have being involved in this case." June questioned.

"It's simple really. Because you allowed a child to leave with a non custodial parent! A non custodial parent whom the custodial parent has an order of protection against." McGee explained.

"Woman make up stories all the time. I was just trying to give that boy his father. A boy that age needs a man in his life." June explained.

"He has a man. His mother's boyfriend, he's a real man." McGee explained.

"Please how many men have buried their children because of the mom's boy toys." June questioned.

* * *

Adam Senior studied his son, as the boy struggled to free himself from his chair. He hadn't seen AJ in nearly four years and he did not miss the kid at all. He hadn't missed Ziva for a long time either. Not until his new wife Marie had left him. Ziva was so sexy, hot, and pretty. She was perfect in every way except for that damn kid. Once the kid was out of the way he could get his wife back and they could finally be the family God had intended. He walked over to his bag of weapons and sifted through the guns. He briefly held his AK in his hands. No that would kill the kid too easily. He wanted AJ dead but he also wanted him to suffer. Finally he decided on the butcher knife. He walked over to his son's chair and drove the knife hard into AJ's side. He looked out the window and saw a car racing towards the warehouse. It was the cops, he had been found out. He raced over to the bomb and made sure that everything was still in place. Before taking off running, out the door and towards the main road.

* * *

To Tony the drive up to the warehouse was interminable. Even with Gibbs driving in his standard Gibbs fashion. Tony watched the world whiz by him and wished that he could find the courage to speak. He would love to ask Gibbs to pick up the pace a bit. Finally they arrived to the docks. Tony was the one to spot a man fitting Adam's description running towards the road. He jumped out of the still moving car and raced after Adam.

"Son of a bitch!" Tony cried.

"Who me?" Adam asked innocently.

"Yeah you!" Tony cried.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Adam asked.

"You kidnapped your son! You tied him up in a warehouse!" Tony cried.

"I am also going to blow him up." Adam laughed, withdrawing his cellphone.

"Don't you even!" Tony warned aiming his gun at Adam.

"Yeah feddie. Shoot me an immigrant, and Israeli immigrant. Your ally! If you even know diplomacy. That won't end well at all for you. I can get ZNN on the phone with this same cell and make it look like you blew up the brat." Adam taunted.

* * *

Tony's hands shook as he watched Adam slowly dial his phone. He knew that there was a chance for fall out any time he pulled the trigger but he could not take the chance on Adam blowing up AJ. He would take life in prison with "I'M A COP" tattooed on his forehead over knowing that AJ had died in such a horrible way. He closed his eyes and pulled the trigger back. Adam fell to the ground and dropped his phone to the ground. Tony walked over, picked it up, and threw it to the ground. He smiled with satisfaction as the phone shattered. Just to be sure he stomped down and smashed the phone to bits. He ran off towards the warehouse, leaving Adam bleeding to death on the ground. He arrived to the warehouse and found Gibbs kneeling over AJ's limp form.

"What happened?" Tony cried.

"Bastard stabbed him. Bus is on the way, they know about Adam. Speaking of which where is he?" Gibbs asked.

"Bleeding to death on the ground." Tony smirked.

"Good" Gibbs replied.

"I can take over from here. You go wait for the ambulance." Tony replied.

"You sure?" Gibbs asked.

"This may be the last time." Tony whispered.

"Right" Gibbs replied.

* * *

Tony knelt down on the floor beside AJ and took over the task of applying pressure to the bullet wound. Once he was situated Gibbs headed outside to wait for the ambulance. Tony talked softly and calmly to the child. Promising to take him to play basketball once he was healed. What he did not know was that the phone triggered bomb was just one of many. Just two feet away there was a timer bomb, the seconds slowly counting down. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, tick, tick, tick, tick, one. Tony heard the ticking and knew right away what it was but before he could react it was too late the bomb exploded sending Tony flying backwards, he felt a horrible pain in his leg but did not fall into unconsciousness. Meanwhile the blast shook AJ's body, a beam crashing down hitting him hard on the head and in the chest.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Tony and AJ be able to survive their injuries? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	21. From The Rubble

Tony struggled to pull himself up out of the rubble. His leg was killing him but he couldn't let AJ die. He loved that kid almost more than he loved Ziva. Of course the loves were very different but the love he felt for AJ was the strongest he had felt since he lost his little girl. Now AJ was lying on the ground covered by a heavy beam. Tony felt his heart dropping. What if AJ was dead? He couldn't handle losing that boy. He yanked the beam off of AJ's limp body and to his relief the boy let out a small cough. AJ's face was bruised and cut to the point of being beyond recognition but he was alive, and Tony had to be get him out of there. He knew with the trauma's AJ's body had endured there was a good chance that moving him would leave him a quadriplegic but if he left him in there he would surely die. He balanced his body on his good leg and knelt down. He picked AJ up off the ground and draped him over his shoulder. He struggled to fight his way out of the rubble all on one leg, with AJ lying unconscious on his good shoulder. Eventually the pain got to be too much for him and he had to rest. He sank down into a near sitting position, cradling AJ in his arms. He heard noise above him and feared that the building was crashing down further around him. He heard a groan and braced for further impact, instead of rubble falling he saw the light and then a hand reaching out for him. He shifted and handed AJ's limp body to the hand. The person took AJ away and then rushed away. Tony returned to his uncomfortable position and wondered what the hell was going to happen. Mercifully AJ's savior returned. This time Tony gladly took the hand and breathed a sigh of relief as he was drug to safety.

* * *

The blast sent Gibbs backwards but other than a few minor cuts and bruises he walked away unscathed. He pulled himself up and raced towards the smoldering pile of rubble where the warehouse had once stood. He frantically dug through the ruble near where Tony and AJ should have been. At long last he felt the fabric of AJ's shirt. He yanked away the rubble and was relieved to see Tony crouched over holding AJ close to his chest. He reached for Tony's hand but Tony instead handed him AJ's body. He raced down the rubble with the child in his arms and lay him down on the ground. He then went back to the pile and found Tony again. This time Tony gratefully handed him his hand. He again raced down the rubble. This time with Tony in his arms. He lay Tony down beside AJ.

"I broke my leg." Tony groaned.

"I can see that DiNozzo." Gibbs replied.

"AJ is his spine hurt? Is he going to be OK?" Tony asked.

"I don't know that much but the ambulance is on it's way." Gibbs replied.

"Wake me when it gets here. Gonna get a little sleep." Tony yawned.

"You need to stay awake, you may have a concussion." Gibbs replied.

"Right" Tony replied.

"You've got an ambulance coming too but it's a bit behind AJ's." Gibbs explained.

"What about Adam? He dead yet?" Tony asked.

"He's alive and they are taking him away in a third ambulance but AJ and you come first." Gibbs explained.

"I was hoping he would be dead." Tony sighed.

"Me too" Gibbs agreed.

* * *

Ziva was waiting at the police station when she got the call. She could remember her heart breaking as she heard the worst news she had ever heard in her life. Her son and her boyfriend had been involved in a bombing and her ex husband was the culprit. She knew that Adam was a hurtful and abusive monster but she was not expecting him to pull a stunt like this. How could you expect something like this? Apparently he had done some truly awful things in the years that they were separated. Things that if she knew about. She never would have never gotten back together with him. The only good that Adam had ever done was give her AJ and now he may have taken him away just as quickly as he had given him to her.

* * *

Tony was drifting in and out of awareness as he was rushed to the hospital. The last thing he remembered clearly was watching AJ being loaded into his ambulance. After that it was a strange mixture of a blur and total clarity. He remembered being rushed back to X-Ray on a stretcher. He could remember the doctors shouting out his information. "He was a male, forty-five, NCIS Agent, he had been in an explosion, he had a broken leg and possible concussion. He was the man who had, had the plague years ago and Dr. Pitt would need to be called." He went back out after that and did not awaken until he was in an operating room. A man in a mask placed a plastic mask over his face. He was told to count back from a hundred. Apparently he needed an operation on his leg. Fantastic.

"Tony!" A voice called.

* * *

Tony was in a hazy white room. He looked around and spotted Becca standing in front of him. She wore a white dress with thin straps. It bore an uncanny resemblance to the dress she had wore on their wedding day. Standing beside her was a girl about sixteen. She looked just like Becca with her light brown skin and wavy black hair. The only thing she got from him were his emerald eyes. They popped and sparkled along with her Latina features. She was perfect in every way. She wore a pair of light jeans just like the ones Becca wore before she got sick the second time and her main fashion was hospital gowns and sweats. Her top was white with a Halo and "Daddy's Angel" printed in shiny pink and gold. It was the onesie she had been buried in.

"They said it was a simple broken leg but they needed to operate if I wanted to return to the field. How am I dead?" Tony asked.

"You are not dead Antonio. This is just an out of body experience." Becca explained.

"What?" Tony asked.

"We wanted to see you and knew this may be our last chance." Angela explained.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"You are getting more involved with Ziva and AJ is going to need a lot of care from now on. It is time for you to move on to your new family." Becca explained.

"No Becca I will never forget you guys." Tony corrected.

"Of course not but it is time for you to let us go and move on. We will always be with you but you deserve a family who is physically with you." Angela explained.

"So I won't see you guys again?" Tony asked.

"You will, we are always with you but we are not your only family anymore." Becca explained.

"I love you guys and I will miss you." Tony sobbed.

"You still have some time with us." Becca commented.

"Alright" Tony replied.

* * *

 **A/N: At least Tony is going to be OK but what about AJ? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **A/N 2: Just an FYI I am going out of town this Saturday and won't be back til the following Friday. As a result my active stories are on hiatus at least until next weekend (July 15th-17th). I will however be working on a short sequel to "Broken Hearts and Battle Scars". This story will be between two and three shots and will be the story of Tony's death. It should take place about eight years after the end of 'Broken Hearts and Battle Scars".**


	22. Complications and Setbacks

While Tony was having his out of body experience, enjoying the opportunity to see his first wife and his daughter again. An operating team was working desperately to save his leg. He had the misfortune of injuring the leg he had broken in college. He had injured it several times through out the years and each time recovery was less pleasant. This time it was a severe break, worse than the first. It happened in the same spot and an infection was already setting in. When he was first brought in, it actually looked pretty simple. They would do a complex but simple procedure. He'd be out of commission for months but he would make a full recovery. Then they got him cut open and saw what they were working with. They had worked for hours and doctors were running in and out with solutions from hospitals around the world, but nothing was working.

"There's no way I can save this leg and give him any quality of life. In fact with how fast this infection is setting in. I would say that amputation is the only way to save his life." Dr. Joss explained.

"You need to inform the family and get permission from his medical proxy." Nurse Lilian replied.

"On it!" Dr. Joss cried.

* * *

Gibbs looked at his watch for the umpteenth time. He had passed worried about an hour ago. So many hours had passed and there was no word about his son. He looked at Ziva who was facing the same terror as him. He wondered how they would survive in a Tonyless world. Then he was hit with a feeling of guilt. Remembering how bad off AJ was and the grim expressions on the doctor's faces. Tony was strong and he would survive but AJ was extremely critical. Almost on cue the doors swung open and Dr. Joss rushed over to him.

"How the hell is he?!" Gibbs demanded.

"There were complications and I am afraid that we have no choice but to amputate." Dr. Joss explained.

"Have you really tried everything?" Gibbs demanded.

"We have but all we have done is break the leg further and an infection is already setting in. I am sorry but at this point it is life saving." Dr. Joss explained.

"Will he still be able to be a field agent?" Gibbs asked.

"That will depend on recovery and how he is with a prosthesis. It is going to be a long time before he is fit for the field but if anybody can come back. It's Tony. He is at the advantage of being in excellent physical shape. Which will get him on a new leg faster and make returning to field duty even more plausible." Dr. Joss explained.

"He won't like it but you have my permission." Gibbs sighed.

* * *

As everybody knew AJ's injuries were far more severe than Tony's. He had gashes all over his body, from head to toe. All four limbs were broken and he had broken most of his limbs. He had a punctured lung, ruptured spleen, he had injured his back and neck, most severely he had an internal hemorrhage, cracked skull, and traumatic brain injury. While Tony's surgeons were failing to repair his leg and then amputating the limb. AJ's doctors were desperately trying to save his life. His state remained critical and his surgeons were beginning to lose hope. Nobody wanted to admit it and even fewer wanted to break the news to Ziva.

* * *

It was early the next morning. Both Tony and AJ had made it through surgery. Tony was listed in fair condition which given his medical history and the severity of his injuries was a miracle. AJ on the other hand was very critical. Tony had spent the night in the ICU but was expected to be moved to a regular room by that evening. Gibbs had spend the night in the waiting room, keeping vigil. AJ was in the PICU and the doctors were seriously doubting that he would make it out of there alive. Ziva had slept in his room. Waking every hour to check him. Now that morning had arrived, Ziva had left AJ's side. Only because he was getting tests in another part of the children's ward. She was using her moment of free time to check on Tony and to Gibbs a well deserved breather. Ziva stood by Tony's bedside. It was hard not to stare at the empty space on the bed where his leg should be. She hated that he had to lose his leg. It wasn't fair that he had to suffer. He had saved a child's life. He should have walked out of that explosion without a scratch. AJ too.

"Thank you, Tony. You saved my son's life and you are perfect just the way you are." Ziva whispered, as she stroked Tony's soft hair.

* * *

While Ziva was with Tony, Gibbs went up to the PICU and checked AJ out. His heart broke when he saw that sweet child lying in the bed. His body was bandaged and his neck was strapped tightly into a brace. Last he had heard, AJ's odds of survival were only about ten percent but he had heard doctors say that there was no hope. His heart broke for Tony, Ziva, and sweet little AJ. He prayed for AJ to live but if he didn't. He would forever be there for Tony and Ziva. His stomach churned at the thought of Tony losing a second child. He could not let this happen.

"You will not die! Got that? You are not allowed to die! Not when you barely eight years old." Gibbs ordered.

* * *

Tony blinked his eyes open. He had been awake several times through out the night but this was the first time he was really aware of anything. He knew right away he was in a hospital. He surveyed the crisp white room. God, he hated this place. He quickly found Gibbs sitting in the chair by his bed but there was no Ziva. His heart jumped out of his chest. Did this mean that AJ had died?

"Boss?" Tony rasped.

"Glad to see you awake." Gibbs remarked.

"How is AJ? Where is AJ?" Tony asked.

"ICU and the prognosis is grim." Gibbs replied.

"Oh" Tony sighed.

"He'll be fine. He is a strong kid." Gibbs assured.

"I hope so." Tony replied.

"He will be but Tony we need to talk about you." Gibbs said.

"Why? I am fine." Tony observed.

"Tony they had to take off your leg. The break was too severe." Gibbs explained.

"No! Why did you approve that?!" Tony cried.

"Tony it was destroyed and the infection had already set in." Gibbs explained.

"But what will, Ziva think?" Tony asked.

"You saved her son's life. That is all that matters to her." Gibbs whispered.

* * *

 **A/N: Will AJ survive? How will Tony cope with his disability? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading**


	23. I'm No Hero

A week had passed since the bomb blast and everybody was still adjusting to the changes that had been thrown their way. AJ remained critical and Ziva had barely left his side. She had only left the hospital once and that was just to grab more clothes and to clear a few items out of her fridge. Tony on the other hand was recovering great. He had his frustrations but he also had a strong family on his side. Gibbs had taken a leave of absence to help Tony with his recovery and the rest of the team was rallying around their partner and brother. Needless to say everybody was in for a long and difficult road but they were a family and they would never give up on each other.

* * *

Tony stared at the empty space on the bed where his leg should be. It was still surreal to think about, his leg being gone. His memories of that day were pretty hazy. Everybody said that he was a hero and that he had saved AJ's life but he sure didn't feel like a hero. If he were a true hero than he would be the one clinging to life in the ICU and AJ would simply be recovering. He had been given all these seemingly false stories too boost his confidence. Saying that the explosion had been sudden and that AJ had been hit with a falling beam. Maybe that would make a civilian feel better but he was a federal agent. He should have been able to react quicker. He should have been able to protect AJ. The way he saw he deserved to lose his leg. He deserved to lose a lot more. Ziva came and saw him every day but he had no idea why. He had basically murdered her son. She had every right to never speak to him again. A single tear rolled down his check and splashed on the stump. It was pretty stupid to let that tear fall, because the next thing he knew the damn had broken and tears were rushing down his cheek. A huge wad of snot had fallen onto his hospital gown. He was so weak and disgusting it made him sick. Becca would hate him for crying like this and Ziva hated him for failing AJ.

"Sorry I'm late. I stopped at the diner and Shirley needed an update on AJ." Gibbs apologized.

"Didn't notice" Tony murmured.

"Have you been crying?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course I've been crying! I'm not a man remember?!" Tony cried.

"Tony having two legs doesn't make you a man. Being strong and caring. Always protecting your family makes you a man." Gibbs explained.

"Exactly and that's why I am not a man." Tony replied.

"What on Earth are you talking about DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"AJ! He's in the ICU barely alive and here I am! If I really were a hero it would be the other way around. If anything I am a villain!" Tony cried.

"Tony we have been over this. You were trying to save AJ from his knife wound when the blast happened. It was sudden and you didn't have time to react. You were sent back and a beam fell on AJ. That is why he was so severely injured." Gibbs explained.

"I should have known there was a bomb. I should have gotten him out." Tony argued.

"I shouldn't have left." Gibbs added.

"Don't make yourself out to be the bad guy. You pulled AJ and me from the rubble." Tony argued.

"Yes and when I found you, you had drug AJ through the rubble. I found him a hell of a lot sooner because of you." Gibbs explained.

"Yes but I had stopped." Tony sighed.

"Because the pain in your leg was too severe to keep going but you still put AJ before yourself. You are a hero." Gibbs explained.

"I am not a hero and you do not need to protect me anymore." Tony argued.

* * *

Despite being shot in the heart by Tony, Adam Senior had somehow survived. He remained in the ICU but he was slowly improving and the doctors were expecting him to make a full recovery. On the seventh day of recovery, his doctors decided to bring him out of the drug induced coma he had been placed in upon admission. Adam's future after being released from the hospital was still uncertain. He was facing a lifetime in prison for his long list of crimes but some were saying that he would get sympathy and walk away. It made Ziva sick to think that he could walk free after all he had done. That he may make a full recovery while Tony and AJ were left with grievous injuries.

* * *

Upon hearing that Adam was being brought out of the coma. Ziva headed to Georgetown hospital where he was recovering and insisted on visiting him. She now standing in his ICU cubicle watching him eat jello and laugh like an idiot at the cooking show that he was watching. He was loaded on pain killers but that didn't discount any of her rage.

"Oh Ziva my dear. I knew you would come back." Adam said an innocent voice.

"I am not back for you! I am back to tell you exactly how I feel about you!" Ziva snapped.

"I know that you love me." Adam replied.

"How on Earth can I love you?! First you break up with me because I chose to stay home and raise my baby sister after our mother died! Then I don't see you for ten years! Not until my brother's funeral. One of the hardest days of my life by the way! That was not the Ari I knew. I was vulnerable and I took you back! Well it turns out that in those ten years you were not studying medicine! No you were my brothers partner! You were a terrorist! I honestly thought that you could not get any worse than walking out on AJ and me! Leaving us barely able to survive! Our son watched his puppy be burned alive by a crackhead! Because of you! You threatened him and said he was not yours! I really thought that was the worst! Then you stab our son and blow him up! You are the reason he is in the ICU fighting for his life! He may never walk, speak, or even breathe on his own again! Because of you! My boyfriend! A real man by the way lost his leg because of you! He says that he is a failure but he is not a failure! You are a monster and I hate you! I hope that you rot in jail! That is what you deserve!" Ziva cried, before storming out of the ICU, not caring that security was chasing after her.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Tony ever accept that he is a hero? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	24. Struggling For Acceptance

The next day Tony was still struggling with his guilt. To make matters worse AJ had, had a very bad night. He had a fever and the doctors suspected that he had an infection. An infection that his body didn't really have the strength to fight. Naturally Ziva was falling apart and for that reason she chose not to see Tony until she pulled herself together a little. Of course in his guilt rattled mind Tony saw that as Ziva was blaming him for her son's state. He spent the morning lying back in his bed, pretending to be asleep. Every once in a while a nurse or doctor would come in to check him out. He would wake up if they called to him but for the most part he committed to his sleeping facade. Gibbs was in his usual post by his bedside. Being Gibbs he kept placing his hand on his forehead and insisting that something was amiss. Tony just cringed and wished for this ordeal to be over. Finally around noon Gibbs had, had enough.

"That's it DiNozzo! Enough is enough! They insist that you are not sick! So wake up already! Whatever is wrong with you. We can get through it. You just have to wake up and talk to me." Gibbs pleaded.

"Ziva blames me." Tony admitted, not feeling like going around and around.

"You know that is not true, DiNozzo." Gibbs insisted.

"Then why else isn't she here? I mean I know that AJ is really bad off but she always comes after breakfast." Tony explained.

"She is worried about you. She doesn't want to lose it in front of you." Gibbs explained.

"I hate this! I hate that I am a cripple now! I hate that I am feeling sorry for myself! And I hate that AJ is probably going to die!" Tony cried.

"You are not a cripple, everybody feels sorry for themselves sometimes, and AJ is going to be fine. Now come on let's get some food in you." Gibbs explained.

* * *

Ziva sat in her son's hospital room. It had been a hard morning for her, AJ was only allowed visitors for fifteen to twenty minutes at a time. Then it was a two hour wait between visits. He had been unresponsive since being brought in but over the course of the night he had gone downhill fast. Each time she left she wondered if it would be her last time to see her son. Her anger towards Adam grew and burned with each second. He was such a cold hearted asshole. It should be him in this bed and miserable. While AJ and Tony were happily watching TV and enjoying life. She ran her hand over the bandage on AJ's head. She missed his soft, fluffy hair and his beautiful green eyes. She missed hearing his laugh and holding him in her arms. Given the severity of his wounds, she had to be careful even with touching him.

"Hang on my sweet boy. I need you and Tony needs you." Ziva pleaded.

* * *

By afternoon Ziva knew that she could not put it off any longer. At this point she was being cruel to him by ignoring him. She had two hours before she could see AJ again and she was far from hungry. She had no real excuse. She grabbed a juice from the machine and headed across the parking lot to the building that housed the adult patients. She made her way to the third floor. She made her way to Tony's room and found him sitting up in bed. Gibbs was in his usual post by Tony's bedside but when he saw her he stood and left. He whispered that Tony was struggling and really needed this as he rushed out of the room. Taking a deep breath Ziva walked over and took a seat by Tony's side. She picked up his hand and ruffled his hair.

"Hello Ziva" Tony greeted.

"Good afternoon, Tony. You look great today, you're going to be back in fighting shape in no time. Ziva replied.

"Better AJ than me. How is he?" Tony asked.

"He's in rough shape but he was coming back around last time I left." Ziva explained.

"That's good" Tony replied.

"How are you doing?" Ziva asked.

"I feel terrible about what happened. I should be the one in the ICU. Not AJ, I don't feel like a hero. Hero's don't come out better than the ones they save." Tony explained.

"Actually Tony they do, frequently." Ziva corrected.

"I just feel like I let you down. Like you could be doing better." Tony explained.

"You saved my son and even if he dies tonight. I got extra time with him. Days extra that I could be by his side and tell him how much I love him. I got that because of you. I mean you are sitting here without your leg. Because you cared more for my son than yourself. Tony, I don't care what you think. You are a hero. You are my hero. There is nothing I can do to make it up to you. You sacrificed a limb to save my son's life. Your entire life is changed. All so that I can still have my son. That is the greatest thing anyone has ever done for me." Ziva explained.

"Do you really mean that?" Tony asked.

"I do not make stuff up." Ziva replied.

"That means so much. I just wish that I could believe it but it is so hard to come to terms with. I want to feel pride but then I think about AJ. He's such a sweet kid. He doesn't deserve this." Tony explained.

"He does not but his condition is not your fault. It is Adam's fault. He is the bastard who stabbed him and set off that bomb. He is the one who deserves to suffer. Not you and certainly not AJ." Ziva explained.

* * *

 **A/N: Tony is slowly coming around to see that AJ's injuries are not his fault, but he still has a long way to go. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	25. Twist

Another week had passed since the bomb blast. Tony had his stitches and the port used to drain the wound removed. They were planning on moving him into a rehab facility the following week. He was facing a long stay in the rehab facility. First adjusting to being without his leg and building his strength and then getting used to his artificial leg. He would be staying with Gibbs when he first got out because his apartment was far from handicapped accessible. He was wanting to get a larger place anyway so he could have sleepovers with Ziva and AJ and the later on there would be plenty of room for the whole family to live together. His apartment had already been cleared out and at the end of the month it would be gone. It would be weird saying goodbye to that apartment. It was small and not as nice as it once had been but it had also been his home for nearly two decades. His home since just months after he had lost his girls. His life had taken a major turn. He had lost his leg, he nearly lost AJ, and now he was leaving behind his home. Most people would pity him but he was actually OK. He still struggled with his guilt and self doubt but for the most part he was very relaxed and accepting. Things weren't easy but he still had his family and at the end of the day that's all that mattered.

* * *

Gibbs was spending some time down in pediatrics with Ziva and AJ and the Palmer's were dealing with a cold. So McGee, Abby, and Bishop were taking turns keeping Tony company on this Saturday afternoon. It was currently McGee's shift with Tony. They were sitting in Tony's room watching a ridiculously bad movie on SyFy. Tony who was dying for real food was scarfing down the pop-corm McGee had brought in like he hadn't eaten in a year.

"Slow down man if you choke, Gibbs is going to kill me." McGee warned.

"I just can't help it man. It's real food. I mean real actual food." Tony replied.

"The hospital food isn't that bad." McGee commented.

"Oh yes it is." Tony argued.

"Come on man let's not argue about food." McGee replied.

"Your right. Hey Probie, those friends of yours you took money for last summer. The ones with the kid with Cerebral Palsy. Do you think you could put me in contact with them?" Tony asked.

"Don and Rosanne?" McGee asked.

"Yeah them" Tony replied.

"I shouldn't have a problem. With the amount of care Tyler requires and their other kids they don't have much free time. They are always dying to talk to other adults. Why?" McGee replied.

"AJ has that brain injury and while he is recovering. They really won't know how much damage is done until he wakes up but they are expecting him to be permanently disabled. I just want to talk to other parents of disabled children. Get some advice." Tony explained.

"Are you telling me that you want to be AJ's father? Like you want to marry Ziva?" McGee asked.

"More than anything." Tony replied.

"I will contact them on Monday. They have church on Sunday and support group tonight." McGee explained.

"Thanks man" Tony replied.

"No problem" McGee replied.

* * *

Another thing that had happened over the past week, AJ had finally begun to turn around. He remained in a coma but he had been transferred down to the regular pediatrics floor. Another encouraging sign, he was showing signs of awareness. He had moved his hands twice. Once may have just been a spasm but the second time he had definitely intentionally picked up Ziva's hand. He had opened his eyes three times. The first two times were just blinks but the third time his eyes were opened for just under a minute. The doctors made no promises and still advised Ziva to prepare for the worst but they grew more optimistic with each passing day. Ziva remained hopeful that AJ would make a complete recovery and be the same boy he had been before. She struggled to divide up her time between Tony and AJ. Naturally most of her time went to AJ but she tried to spend at least an hour a day with Tony. She was hoping that Tony would be able to see AJ the next day. Due to his condition, Tony was not allowed in the PICU and they wanted to limit his visitors until he adjusted to being in his new room.

"Come on, AJ. I need you to wake up for me. Please wake up today, because I think that you will be able to see Tony tomorrow. He has been missing you." Ziva explained.

* * *

The doctors had politely kicked Jethro out of AJ's room and since he figured that Ziva needed some alone time with her son. He had not put up much of a fight. He found himself in the playroom of the main pediatrics floor. He used to come down and spend time hanging out with the sick kids but after a while it just got to be too much for him. He had bonded with too many kids that ended up dying and he just couldn't take it anymore. For a long time he stood outside the room looking through the window. Trying to resist the urge to come inside.

"Are you a family member or a volunteer?" A nurse asked.

"Just visiting a friend's kid. He's gotta stay in his room. I was just wandering around." Jethro explained.

"I assume you don't have any contagious illnesses?" The nurse asked.

"No" Jethro replied.

"Well then come on in. We always need volunteers and the kids are closely watched by staff. So there are no issues." The nurse explained.

"I don't know" Jethro replied.

"They don't bite." The nurse offered.

"I just don't want to get attached and then have somebody die on me." Jethro admitted.

"No worries about that. The really sick kids the cancer and severely critical kids have their own play rooms. This is mainly routine surgeries and mile injuries." The nurse assured.

"Alright" Jethro sighed.

* * *

Jethro followed the nurse into the playroom. He quickly spotted a group of kids playing with a worn out set of wooden blocks. He knelt down beside the kids and helped them build their skyscraper. After a while the main kid on the building crew was called back to his room and the other kids ended up moving on to other activities. Jethro started to leave until he spotted a girl playing with a cast on her arm, a bandaged leg, and a noticeable scar on her face playing with a toy car. He couldn't help but notice the sadness in her eyes. Her eyes that were a the most perfect and beautiful shade of emerald green. Eyes that were identical to Tony's. He noticed that she had the slightly tall head and curly hair though hers was more of a dirty blonde.

"Hi I'm, Jethro Gibbs. What's your name?" Jethro greeted.

"That's Marley she doesn't talk." The nurse explained.

"What's her story?" Jethro asked.

"She was in a car accident two weeks ago. A bad one. Her mom was driving drunk and crashed into a power line. The car burst into flames and her mom was killed but she managed to get out before the fire started. She hasn't spoken since. She hears just fine we've checked that twice. Selective mutism is a common sigh of trauma and we suspect that she was a victim of abuse." The nurse explained.

"Where's her dad?" Jethro asked.

"She has no father. Nobody on her birth certificate and we couldn't track anyone down. Her mom had a boyfriend but there is no way that he was getting custody." The nurse explained.

"What was the mother's name?" Jethro asked.

"Jeanne Benoit" The nurse replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Is it possible that Marley is Tony's daughter? Remember HIPPA rules don't always apply to fiction. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	26. Paternity

Shortly after meeting Marley, Jethro had to leave the playroom. He was up the entire night thinking about that girl. She looked and acted so much like Tony. Jeanne being the mother was plausible. He had suspected pregnancy the last time he saw her. Given the way things had ended between Tony and her. He had hoped that he was wrong. Now seeing Marley it was clear that she was DiNozzo's daughter. He just needed to order the blood test. Jeanne's death and her behavior in her final years was plausible as well. A friend of Jimmy's worked with her and supposedly she had lost her job due to a drinking problem. Again he was hoping that was just rumors. For Marley's sake he prayed that Jeanne had just slipped up that last day. Still her death was traumatic and Marley would need a lot of love and support from Tony. Tony who had his own issues to deal with right now. Maybe this wasn't so great but what could he do just let Marley go into the system? Tony would never forgive him if he found out. Then again he was kind of jumping the gun. He still wasn't one hundred percent sure that the child was Tony's. He really couldn't do anything until he got the results of the blood test back. He knew that calling Abby with something like this wasn't the best idea he could have. She got so excited and Lord knows how she would react if she wasn't Tony's child or if Tony decided that he couldn't handle raising a little girl right now, but right now he didn't have much choice. The regular DNA labs took so damn long to get the results. Time he did not have. Marley was due to be released in just a couple of days. Without the results he would lose Marley to the system. If he had proof that Marley was Tony's child. It would just be a matter of him gaining temporary custody until Tony was well enough to care for her on his own.

"Hello?"

"Abby it's Gibbs."

"Gibbs! How's Tony? How's AJ? How's everybody?!"

"Everybody is doing fine but we need to talk about something else."

"What's going on?"

"I met a girl at the hospital."

"Aw does Gibbsy have girlfriend?"

"No Abby it's a little girl from pediatrics. I was visiting her while Tony was resting and Ziva wanted alone time with AJ."

"That's nice but what's it to me?"

"She looks just like Tony and her mom was Jeanne Benoit. She's about the right age to be Tony's kid. I need ya to run a DNA test for me. She gets out probably Wednesday and without the results she goes into the system."

"I can run the test right away."

"Thanks Abby"

"It's no problem Gibbsy and give my best to Tony."

"Of course"

* * *

Tony actually got a decent amount of sleep on Monday night. He had barely been sleeping since arriving to the hospital. At least not since they had weened him off the good pain killers. It was partially from pain and stress but mainly it was just so loud in the hospital. Even after they moved him out of the ICU. All night long alarms screamed and people were crying out in pain. The sound traveled through the walls like they were paper thin. He woke Tuesday morning feeling better than he had in weeks.

"Good morning, Mr. DiNozzo." His favorite nurse, Alison greeted.

"Good morning, Alison." Tony greeted.

"How did you sleep?" Alison asked.

"I slept great." Tony replied.

"That is wonderful." Alison replied.

"Can you help me to the bathroom?" Tony asked.

"Of course" Alison replied.

"Thanks" Tony replied.

"So I will have to talk it over with your physician but I think that you will be able to see AJ today. That is if you are up for it." Alison said.

"I am up for it." Tony replied.

"Very good" Alison replied.

* * *

That afternoon at two o'clock Tony was wheeled over to the pediatric building. The visit would have to be kept short and Tony would have to leave right away if AJ became agitated but he was finally getting to see his boy. Ziva had shown him pictures and Gibbs had described AJ's appearance but he was still taken aback when he saw AJ so beaten and frail. His heart ached knowing that this was after two weeks of recovery. Studied AJ's face and made contact with his closed eyes. He desperately missed AJ's green eyes. Sometimes he would pretend that this boy was his own son.

"How is he today?" Tony asked, Ziva.

"He is doing great." Ziva replied.

"Has he woken up anymore?" Tony asked.

"Not since yesterday but he is more responsive today than he has been." Ziva explained.

"Are they still thinking it will be any time now?" Tony asked.

"Yes" Ziva replied.

"Awesome I hope that I am here when he wakes up." Tony replied.

"They are letting you come back?" Ziva asked.

"As long as I stay stable and AJ doesn't become agitated." Tony replied.

"Wonderful!" Ziva cried.

* * *

While Tony was getting his time with AJ. Gibbs had taken DNA samples from both Tony and Marley over to Abby's lab. The nurses in pediatrics were eager to hand over the DNA. They so wanted Marley to go home with a loving father. Instead of be forced into an unpredictable foster home. Getting Tony's DNA was a far more challenging task. It had to be done in secret as to not distress Tony in any way. Either by stressing him about raising a child or causing heartbreak if Marley was not his. He had managed to get the sample and now he was awaiting the results. Still conflicted about what he wanted. Part of him wanted the girl to be Tony's but part of him felt it would be better if she weren't.

"Gibbsy! I have the test results!" Abby cried.

"And?" Gibbs asked.

"I am proud to say that Tony is in fact Marley's father!" Abby cried.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asked.

"Here you go." Abby replied, handing Gibbs the folder.

"This is wonderful." Gibbs replied.

"I know just think how happy Tony will be!" Abby cried.

"I hope so" Gibbs sighed.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Abby asked.

"He's had a lot of trauma lately. It may be too much for him." Gibbs explained.

"It will be fine. You know how Tony is." Abby assured.

"I don't know Abbs he's been through a lot." Gibbs replied.

* * *

 **A/N: How will Tony react to the news? Another major twist takes place in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	27. What You Deserve

The next day Tony was permitted to see AJ again. Even better AJ had done so well with the previous visit. That the nurses felt comfortable allowing Tony to spend an extended amount of time with AJ, alone. Tony was thrilled for two reasons. First of all he adored AJ and had been missing him like crazy the past two weeks. The half-hour visit the day before was not near enough for anyone. Secondly Ziva desperately needed to get away from the hospital. She had left the hospital twins since AJ was admitted. Once to get clothes and once to confront Adam. She was miserable and desperately needed to get out and enjoy herself for a while.

"What time can I see AJ today?" Tony asked Alison.

"Well you have physical therapy at eleven and a meeting with Dr. Fabian about your release to the rehab facility at one. So two or three would be best and you will be able to stay with him for two hours give or take." Alison explained.

"Excellent" Tony replied.

"Ziva and AJ are so lucky to have you. I remember hoping that the handsome leg amputee was single. Of course I can't see you wanting an old lady like me." Alison explained.

"Your only fifty-four but Ziva's pretty much my dream girl." Tony replied.

"Well she's lucky." Alison replied.

* * *

Tony felt as if he was floating on air as he was being wheeled over to AJ's room. Physical therapy had pretty much kicked his ass but according to his doctor he was doing great for somebody in his condition. He just kept thinking back to Becca after she lost her leg. She was sick as hell from the chemo and still trying her hardest. In the time between therapy and the meeting with his doctor he had a lovely visit with the Palmer's. All three of them actually. He loved the feeling of Victoria's tiny body sleeping on his chest. The meeting with Dr. Fabian was full of great news as well. He was moving to the rehab hospital on Saturday. Once there he would have three hours of physical therapy a day and one to two hours of psycho therapy. They were cautiously optimistic that he would be fitted for a prosthetic leg within a month or two. Typically the wait was between two and six months but given his excellent physical health and determination he was looking at an earlier fitting. He wasn't quite sure how long he would be in rehab but he was hoping to get sooner rather than later.

"Are you sure you can handle him alone?" Ziva asked.

"Yes now get out of here. You need to focus on you." Tony insisted.

"Tony I am a single mom." Ziva reminded.

"Ziva you are not alone in this. AJ may as well be my kid. Now get out of here and enjoy yourself. The nurses can call if anything happens." Tony insisted.

"What if he wakes up and I am not here?" Ziva asked.

"I will tell him that you stepped out for a bit but will be right back. Then I will get a nurse to call you back." Tony explained.

"What if he's mad?" Ziva asked.

"He will understand." Tony replied.

"What if you need to leave?" Ziva asked.

"Gibbs is in the waiting room." Tony replied.

"Thank you" Ziva replied.

* * *

After Ziva left Alison helped Tony climb onto AJ's bed. He carefully placed one arm under AJ's body and draped the other over his torso. He wished that he could pull AJ into a tight hug and just stay there for the rest of the day but AJ was still to fragile for that type of contact. Quite frankly Tony was lucky that he could hold AJ at all.

"You gotta wake up buddy. For one thing I love you and for another thing I want to ask your mom to marry me, and it's a proven fact that when the kids are involved the woman is twice as likely to say yest to the proposal. At least that's what they movies say." Tony said.

* * *

Being out of the hospital was an extremely surreal feeling for Ziva. Even though she knew that AJ was in good hands with Tony. It was still hard for her to leave him. Tony and the nurses were telling her to enjoy herself but she couldn't in good conscience go off and have fun now. Not when AJ was still lying in a coma. She instead decided to go to the store and pick up some groceries. Now that AJ was stable they were going to transfer him to DC Children's hospital. At least once he was there Ziva would be able to live in the Ronald McDonald House. That sure as hell beat the hospital's waiting room. The only bad thing was that DC Children's was a full hour away from the rehab hospital where Tony would be staying. She felt so dirty and horrible for worrying about her relationship, when her son was in the hospital.

* * *

Ziva tossed a can of mixed vegetables into her cart. When she thought about it she really didn't need anything but she figured she could donate her purchases to the hospital. At least that way it would go to families in need. She was in need right now but she had plenty of supplies. She had stocked up on non perishable quick meals before she started at NCIS. She had thought that she would need quick meals for AJ since she couldn't get free meals from the diner anymore and AJ had to eat. Now she had probably lost NCIS but who knows if AJ would ever be able to eat again. Her life was so full of frustrations she just wanted to scream.

* * *

Ziva's phone rang and her heart dropped to the floor. She was sure that it was bad news about AJ. What if he had died, while she wasn't there? She would never be able to forgive herself if he died when she wasn't there. Her hands shook as she pulled her phone from her purse and held it in her hands. A feeling of relief washed over her when she saw that it was not Bethesda calling but an unknown number. Breathing a sigh of relief she swiped to answer and pressed her phone to her ear.

"David"

"Miss. David this is Lexie Beyer from Georgetown University Hospital. We have you listed as the next of kin for an Adam Joseph Eshel Senior?"

"He is my ex husband but surely I am not his closest family."

"He has a mother living in Tel Aviv Israel but she has suffered a stroke and is living an nursing home. She is unable to communicate so the decision will fall on you."

"What decision?"

"I am sorry to have to tell you that Adam is presently on full life support and not expected to survive."

"I saw him the other day and he was fine. They were moving him from the ICU and he was due to be released what happened?"

"Mr. Eshel was scheduled to be released on Friday but late Thursday evening he began running a fever. Testing showed that he had developed an infection in his chest. He quickly turned critical and was transferred back to the ICU. He was actually beginning to remove but this morning he went septic and slipped into a coma. The infection is ravaging his brain as we speak. If he survives he will be largely impaired. We strongly advise taking him off life support."

"Hang on I am getting another call."

"Just call us back ASAP."

* * *

Bewildered Ziva hung up with Lexie and checked her missed call. This time it was Bethesda calling. She immediately called back and was promptly told that AJ had suffered a massive seizure. Testing had shown that the swelling in his brain had returned and he was facing a second major brain surgery. Tearfully Ziva said that she would be right there. Still standing in the middle of the grocery store, Ziva dialed Georgetown back. She kicked the cart that she planned to abandon to the side of the aisle and smirked as she heard Lexie pick up on the other end.

"Georgetown University Hospital"

"Hello Lexie? This is Ziva David. I have made my decision regarding Adam."

"I assume that you want to let him go peacefully."

"That son of a bitch cost my boyfriend his leg and now my son is facing a second brain operation. That bastard can languish as a prisoner of his own body."

* * *

 **A/N: Finally Adam got what he deserves to suffer. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	28. Set Back

Tony lay curled up in a ball in his hospital bed, he faced away from the door. He heard footsteps heading down the hallway and closed his eyes, pretending that he was asleep. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now. If he was being perfectly honest he couldn't talk to anyone right now. Watching AJ have that seizure was the second most terrifying thing he had ever witnessed. He had been fine even moving around. Tony had thought that he was waking up and was getting ready to call Ziva. When he began shaking. His first thought was that it was a spasm but then AJ's twitching became violent and his machines started going haywire. He remembered the nurses and doctors rushing into the room and somebody helping him into his wheelchair. He begged to stay but was instead rushed out into the hall. He heard a nurse yell that AJ was having a seizure just as the door was slammed shut. He couldn't shake the feeling that he had somehow caused the seizure. That his presence had somehow upset AJ and that had caused the seizure.

"Tony I know that you are awake." Alison called.

"No I'm not" Tony called back.

"I raised three boys I know that trick." Alison laughed.

"It was my fault." Tony whispered.

"What's your fault?" Alison asked.

"AJ had a seizure today." Tony replied.

"I heard" Alison replied.

"It was my fault. I just know it. I must have upset him somehow." Tony explained.

"Word around the halls is that the swelling went back up in his brain." Alison replied.

"Yeah but it happened when I was there. After I had visited yesterday." Tony explained.

"Traumatic Brain Injuries are tricky the recovery is a long, rough road. I worked trauma for twenty years. I've seen more TBI's than I care to remember. So don't even try to argue with me. It's not uncommon that a patient makes tremendous progress only to be kicked back to square one. I can tell you that I have seen people who were given almost no hope who were miracles and live normal or semi normal lives. Also AJ is at great advantage being young. The brain is still developing and it can rewire itself in amazing ways. Of course no matter what he is loved." Alison explained.

"Very much" Tony agreed.

"Now you cheer up and give Ziva some love. She is going to need it." Alison insisted.

"Yes mam" Tony agreed.

* * *

Ziva hung her head over AJ's bed. Her heart was breaking in two. AJ had been doing so well they were sure that he was going to wake up. Then out of the blue that seizure had ravaged his fragile body. The MRI had showed that the swelling had returned. The doctors had told her that there was a ninety percent chance that he would need a second surgery to relieve the pressure. They were currently reviewing the MRI and the X-Ray and deciding if he even were a candidate for surgery. AJ was fragile and every medical decision had to be made with extreme caution. Meanwhile Ziva's heart was breaking. She could not believe that this was happening again. She could not handle this uncertainty any longer. She just wanted her son back.

The big day was just one day away. Marley Evelyn Benoit was to be released from the hospital on Wednesday. While he had not told Tony about his son. Gibbs had called in a few favors and managed to be granted temporary guardianship of Marley. It was now on the record that Tony was the biological father and he would be granted custody as soon as he was released from the hospital. Gibbs had already decided that he would formerly adopt Marley on the off chance that Tony did not wish to take custody. Even after all these years he couldn't bring himself to let anyone else into Kelly's room. So he had set up the guest room for Marley. Tony would more than likely be staying downstairs when he got home but if not Gibbs would work something out. For now he just had to focus on Marley and how the hell he was going to break the news to Tony.

* * *

Gibbs pulled into his usual parking space at Bethesda. He was itching to see Marley but he had to break the news to Tony before he did anything else. He got signed in at the front desk and made his way up to Tony's room. He found his Senior Field Agent lying curled up in a ball, facing away from the door, his face buried in a pillow.

"DiNozzo are you OK?" Gibbs asked.

"AJ had a seizure today. The swelling is back and it's really bad. Ziva said that he is probably going to meed surgery but he may be too weak." Tony explained.

"That's rough" Gibbs whispered.

"What am I going to do if he dies? Ziva said that she does not blame me but AJ was recovering when she said that." Tony questioned.

"Ziver is not the type to hold back. If she were mad at you, you would know." Gibbs replied.

"I was with him and it was terrifying. I am glad he was in the hospital because I don't think I could have handled it if we were alone." Tony explained.

"I can imagine." Gibbs agreed.

"The scary thing is the seizures may not stop. They may be permanent. How the hell am I supposed to handle it if they are?!" Tony demanded.

"They will give you training on how to cope." Gibbs assured.

"I hate this and what's worse is I know that people will tell me that Ziva and I can have kids on our own. Like we can replace AJ. We can't. I don't want any other kids. At least not now. I wanted AJ and only AJ." Tony explained.

"What if there is already another kid?" Gibbs asked.

"Well that's fine but Ziva can't be pregnant. We haven't had sex yet." Tony remarked.

"Tony there's something that you need to know..." Gibbs started.

"What now?" Tony asked.

"Tony you have a daughter. A living daughter." Gibbs replied.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"Jeanne was pregnant when you left." Gibbs explained.

"I know she was expecting a little girl but she was stillborn." Tony replied.

* * *

 **A/N: How will Tony take the news that Marley is in fact alive? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	29. The Truth About Marley

Tony felt as if his heart was being torn to shreds by a pack of wild dogs. Remembering his second daughter was almost harder than remembering Angela. At least he had the happy memories of his love for Becca and the support of both her family and his surrogate family. To carry him through the dark times with Angela. His relationship with Jeanne was so bad they only agreed to be on "positive terms" for the good of the baby. Jeanne would text him after her appointments and she had sent him a copy of the ultrasounds. He had brushed up on his Lamaze coaching, and bought a furniture, clothes, and toys for his apartment. He spent weeks touring larger apartments and small houses. He even began scouring baby name books trying to find a name for his new baby girl. Only to have his heart ripped out and stomped on once again. He was in the middle of the ocean on the SS. Ronald Reagan. He had hidden the news and claimed that his depression was caused by his girlfriend breaking up with him. Jimmy knew about his second daughter but nobody else. He was too pained by her loss and he didn't want to be "that guy who lost both his kids." Even more so he didn't want anybody to try and pressure him into fixing things with Jeanne. So for eight years he hid his pain. Now here it was exposed all because Gibbs was claiming that he had met his daughter. Then again Gibbs knew the pain of losing a child. Surely he wouldn't make something like this up. At least he hoped he wouldn't, but maybe this was a test or some sort of payback for AJ.

"What do you mean she was stillborn?" Gibbs asked finally breaking the silence after what felt like an eternity.

"She was born dead!" Tony snapped, snarkly.

"I know what it means, Tony. What I want to know is why you think that your daughter was stillborn and I am really curious as to why you never told me." Gibbs explained.

"Jeanne got pregnant the last night we were together. She didn't find out about our daughter until between Thanksgiving and Christmas of that year. She told me in January of the following year and we agreed to attempt to get along. For the sake of our daughter. Jeanne even agreed to let me keep her some weekends. Then Jenny died and I was sent to Agent Afloat aboard the SS. Ronald Reagan. I was on that ship exactly fourteen days when I received a call from Jeanne. She had given birth that morning to a baby girl; seven pounds six ounces, seventeen inches long, blue eyes, and wavy blonde hair. Her name was Marley Evelyn Benoit, she was perfect, and she was stillborn." Tony explained.

"Tony, Marley was not stillborn. She is very much alive and she is going to need you to take care of her." Gibbs explained.

"What the hell do you mean?!" Tony cried.

"When AJ was still in the regular ward I went down to the playroom on that floor and I met a little girl named Marley. She turned eight years old this spring and she is Jeanne's and your daughter. Abby ran the tests and you are in fact the father." Gibbs explained.

"Where's Jeanne? Why do I have to step up as father all of the sudden?" Tony demanded.

"Jeanne was killed in a car wreck, that is why Marley is in here. She was hurt in the accident that killed her mother." Gibbs explained

"How badly is Marley hurt? I mean does she have lasting injuries?" Tony asked.

"A few but nothing to life altering. She has scars on her forehead and leg. She did something to her knee that required surgery and she may walk with a limp for the rest of her life but she is only doing outpatient Physical Therapy four days a week. She also broke her arm but has no lasting effects from that injury." Gibbs explained.

"Does she know about me?" Tony asked.

"Not yet I wanted to gauge how you reacted before I told her." Gibbs replied.

"When can I see her?" Tony asked.

"Well you have appointments all day tomorrow and Marley is going to need a day to adjust. So how about Friday?" Gibbs asked.

"That sounds great." Tony replied.

"I will talk to Marley tonight." Gibbs replied.

"Where is she staying while I am in the hospital? They aren't putting her in a home, right?" Tony questioned.

"I called in a few favors and was awarded temporary custody with the option to adopt if you did not chose to take custody." Gibbs explained.

"No I want custody." Tony assured.

"That's what I thought but how are you really feeling about all this?" Gibbs asked.

"I am glad that Marley is alive and that I can gain custody. I am also hurt, angry, and above all confused. That is all directed towards Jeanne though." Tony explained.

"Nobody blames you for that, Tony." Gibbs assured.

"Why would she lie to me?" Tony asked.

"I guess that she was just that angry with you and you being at sea gave her the ability to lie to you. I am sorry." Gibbs explained.

"Rule six" Tony reminded.

"I would say that your ex lying to you about your child being stillborn for eight years is worthy of an apology." Gibbs explained.

"I wonder what she told Marley about me. What if she painted me as some kind of monster?" Tony asked.

"Marley's a smart girl. She may be skeptical at first but she will catch on that you are a good guy pretty quickly." Gibbs explained.

"What does she look like?" Tony asked.

"She looks like you." Gibbs replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Tony and Marley will both have some major adjusting to do but Gibbs will see to it that they are happy. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	30. Struggle

AJ made it through his second surgery with relatively few complications, He spent the next twenty-four hours in the Surgical Pediatric Intensive Care Unit before being moved to the regular PICU. Where he would remain indefinitely. The doctors had once again been painfully blunt with Ziva. Telling her that if AJ made it out at all it would be nothing short of a miracle. His condition was listed as extremely critical and little improvements had been made since the surgery. So far the swelling was remaining at a minimum but he was still be monitored very carefully, receiving scans every six hours round the clock. The doctors warned that if the swelling returned he would require a third much more invasive procedure. An operation that except in extreme cases was reserved as a last ditch effort. The words "last ditch effort" were purely terrifying to Ziva. The surgery he had just endured was terrifying enough and his chances of survival were so small. She could not imagine him going through that third surgery with only a one to five percent chance of survival. Survival came with a ninety five percent chance of lasting and severe brain damage. As it was the doctors would have no idea just how much damage was done until AJ woke up but they were warning that he was likely to be at least mildly impaired. It went without saying that Ziva would love AJ no matter what and Tony too, but neither of them wanted him to suffer or struggle. Hadn't he endured enough as it was?

* * *

The past twenty-four hours had been nothing if not stressful and confusing for Tony. First having to deal with AJ's latest crisis. Then receiving the news about Marley. He was thrilled to know that his little girl was alive and more than happy to step up as her father, but that did not change his anger that Jeanne had lied to him. He knew that she was pissed at him. She had made that painfully clear. Still lying about her child dying seemed kind of extreme. Hadn't she realized just how horrible it was to lose a child? Certainly not something you lied about. It turned out that Marley had a small cold so she would not be allowed to visit with Tony or anyone for a few days. Which actually kind of worked out. Tony would be in the rehab hospital by then and visitation would be far more relaxed and enjoyable. He only had four hours of rehab a day. Two separate, two hour long sessions of physical therapy. The first being first thing in the morning from eight until ten and the second taking place between one and three. He would have the rest of the day free and visiting hours were from eight in the morning until seven in the afternoon but only immediate family was permitted during meal hours. Tony was actually pretty excited about sharing dinner with Marley and Gibbs at least a few times. Being in the hospital would give him time to get to know his daughter and hopefully gain her trust. Before they were forced to live together.

* * *

Gibbs' custody of Marley began the moment she was released from the hospital and would cease upon Tony's release. Unless Tony changed his mind about stepping up or if he were not yet ready to fulfill his fatherly duties. The longer he knew Marley the more apparent it became that she was Tony's little girl. She adored movies and sports, her favorite food was pizza, and she even played a little piano. She had Tony's smile and his appetite. Gibbs had ordered a large pizza thinking that there would be leftovers for breakfast or lunch the next day. No such luck, Marley ate half of the pizza before he could get through his second slice. The remaining slices went to McGee and Delilah who had come over to drop off some clothes that Delilah's niece had outgrown that would hopefully just fit Marley. Though there was slice left that Gibbs smuggled in to Tony. Who got a kick out of the knowing that his daughter shared his love of food.

* * *

Gibbs walked downstairs on Thursday morning and discover Marley sitting on the couch with one of the frozen egg and sausage dishes Gibbs had purchased for her breakfasts. The TV was switched to Turner Classic Movies. Gibbs recognized the movie as a very old detective movie. He couldn't place the name off hand but imagined that it was among the first talking pictures. He noticed that Marley wore a red jersey and a pair of dark blue jeans.

"You like old movies?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah my friends think it's weird." Marley replied.

"Your dad adores old movies especially the cop and detective ones. Almost had to suspend him for calling McGee a Keystone Cop when he was a Probie." Gibbs explained.

"That's hilarious. What is he like? My mom never talked about him. I asked once and she said he was killed in the line of duty just before I was born. Asked to see his grave a few months later and she completely lost it. Never brought it up again but I was always curious." Marley explained.

"He's a lot like you smart, funny, creative, hungry. Definitely the best agent I have ever worked with. He's a sweet guy too. He loves kids." Gibbs explained.

"So do I have any brothers or sisters?" Marley asked.

"You had an older sister but she died. Along with your dad's wife." Gibbs explained.

"Oh would I have gotten to meet her if my dad had told me? I know she was older but a lot of my friends parents are divorced or were divorced before." Marley explained.

"No she died as an infant a long time ago." Gibbs explained.

"Oh that's really sad." Marley replied.

"It is" Gibbs agreed.

"Does dad talk about her or should I avoid the subject?" Marley asked.

"I would be gentle. I'll tell him that you know but still don't just bring it up." Gibbs replied.

"Alright. Last night McGee said that Tony was dating a woman does she have any kids?" Marley asked.

"Ziva has a son his name is AJ he's about a year younger than you. He was in the same accident as Tony but he's very critical right now." Gibbs explained.

"Is he going to be OK?" Marley asked.

"I don't know." Gibbs replied.

"I hope he's OK I always wanted siblings. I mean I had a half brother but my mom started drinking real bad again after he was born. It got really bad after my ex-step-dad walked out on us. They only got married because my mom was pregnant and neither really wanted a kid but my mom was against abortion and Zeke's family is extremely religious. My mom got arrested for leaving us alone. Xavier and I were put into foster care. Separately my mom got me back but not Xavier. He was supposed to be moved back in a month. I was back for three days when she crashed the car." Marley explained.

"I am sorry Marley." Gibbs apologized.

"Are you a foster parent? Maybe you can take him. Then I can at least be close to him." Marley requested.

"I will see what I can do." Gibbs replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Will the Benoit siblings be reunited? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	31. Deserved

AJ remained stable throughout Thursday but by Friday morning he had developed pneumonia. Once again Ziva was faced with uncertainty. Any time she spoke to the doctors they just shook their heads and gave her sad glances. She had heard the he will have no quality of life and letting him go would be a great kindness, speech more times than she cared to remember. She hated the doctors and nurses who were encouraging her to kill her son. She knew that he was sick and in pain, but she could not give up on him. Maybe it was denial but something inside was telling her that AJ would beat the odds and come through this ordeal. That he would be home with her in no time. She had vowed early on never to give up on him, and now she was really working to honor that promise.

* * *

One more day and Tony would be moved to the rehab hospital. He could not wait to get out of this prison. Once in rehab he would be able to really get intense with his rehab which would ideally put him in a artificial leg sooner. Then came going home and getting back to normal. There was also the rumor that the rehab hospital had real food. As in food prepared by a legit chef. Not just some guy who could cook for large amounts of people. Which is what they seemed to have at Bethesda. Tony would also be allowed to order delivery service to his room. He could not wait for the extra freedom, the actual rehab, and the real food. Oh how he desperately wanted real food.

"So I hear your busting out of here tomorrow." Jimmy who was visiting said.

"Yes thank God." Tony replied.

"Well at least your happy about it." Jimmy replied.

"Dude I cannot wait to have a new leg and be home again. Plus there's the food. Aw man they get real food there and you can order pizza and stuff to your room." Tony explained.

"Well at least your priorities are in the right place." Jimmy laughed.

"I joke around a lot but I do want to be home for Ziva and AJ. I am going to get a real house once I am out. It will be accessible for if I ever need to use a chair but I mainly want it for AJ. He's going to be in a wheelchair at least temporarily and that apartment they are in is anything but accessible." Tony explained.

"So your going to ask Ziva to move in with you. Is a wedding is in the near future?" Jimmy asked.

"That depends on how things go with AJ." Tony replied.

"I heard he wasn't doing good." Jimmy sighed.

"He has pneumonia now. I knew that the recovery would be rough but I didn't think it would be this bad." Tony explained.

"That's rough. How's Ziva holding up?" Jimmy asked.

"I only saw her for about ten minutes today but she's so flipped out about all this. They are trying to get her to turn off life-support. It's horrible." Tony explained.

"I can't imagine." Jimmy sighed.

"I hope you never have to know." Tony replied.

"Me too." Jimmy agreed.

"He's such a sweet kid. I hate that this is happening. I know that I say this every day but I just want it known how terrible this is." Tony explained.

"I know Tony and it's OK." Jimmy assured.

* * *

Ever since Marley had told him about her brother that was all that Jethro could think about. He knew that she had a half brother but there was only so much that the social worker could tell him. So he had just assumed that the child was in custody in his father. His heart ached knowing that, that sweet child was in foster care. Separated from his sister, the only family member who truly cared about him. He wondered where Xavier was now. If he was at least in a good home. He made a mental note to call CPS and see if he could get any information about Xavier. If he were available Jethro would have no trouble taking him in. It would be ideal if Tony would adopt him so the siblings could remain together but he wasn't sure if Tony could handle an extra kid. He still had a long road ahead of him. The physical struggle was overshadowed by the fact that he would have to learn to get along with Marley and AJ's long term fate was still so uncertain.

* * *

Ziva David maintained her vigil at her son's bedside. AJ was maxed out on life-support and he had suffered five seizures in the past seven hours. The swelling had remained stable but that was about the only good news. If the swelling went back up now he was far too weak for the risky procedure. He would lie in agony until his body finally gave up on him. Even if she allowed him to be taken off of life-support. There would still be a time of struggle. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. Hadn't she suffered enough in her life? Hadn't AJ suffered enough? He was just a baby he did not deserve such a painful and tragic fate.

* * *

Meanwhile at Georgetown Hospital the doctors were amazed by Adam Eshel Senior's recovery. They wouldn't exactly call it miraculous. Because the infection had resulted in a dangerous combination of a days long raging fever, countless seizures, and five strokes two of which were massive. Resulting in him suffering mass paralysis and disability. His official diagnosis was resistant vegetative state. He would spend the rest of his life in a nursing home, in a coma he had no hope of waking from. His ex-wife had washed her hands of him and he had no insurance. There was nobody or nothing to finance his long term care. He was also a terrorist. He had everything against him and would be sent to a state run facility that took in dirt poor seniors nobody cared for and life term prisoners who were too sick to remain in prison.

* * *

 **A/N: At least Adam got what he deserves. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	32. Monday Changes

AJ remained critical throughout the weekend but finally stabilized on Monday. He still had pneumonia and he was not responding to stimuli as well as the doctors had hoped but he was stable. They were cautiously optimistic that he would be able to be moved out of the ICU by midweek. Ziva prayed that this would be the last time he was in the ICU. That he would finally recover enough to be moved into a rehab facility. She had been warned that AJ could be in rehab for months but at least when he was in rehab she would be set up in an apartment. From there it was just getting AJ healthy enough to come home and finding a place that would accommodate his needs. The road ahead of them was long but maybe they were finally seeing the light at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

Tony transitioned remarkably well to the rehab facility. He had the weekend to relax and adapt, then everything kicked into full swing on Monday. He was exceeding the doctor's expectations and they were sure that he would be home but the best part about being in the rehab facility was finally getting to meet Marley. The meeting was supposed to take place on Saturday or Sunday depending on how well Tony transitioned. Unfortunately she was not completely over her cold until Sunday evening. So the meeting would instead take place today. They would be coming by Monday afternoon. After Tony's second Physical Therapy session and he could not be more thrilled.

* * *

Marley tightly gripped Gibbs' hand as they walked through the sliding doors of FDR Rehabilitation Facility. Even though Gibbs assured her that Tony was happy to meet her and that they would get along famously. She was still worried. What if she messed up or Tony decided that he did not really like her after all? At the front desk the receptionist gave Gibbs a sheet of paper to fill out and warned her that she may see some unsettling sights. She nodded and signed where it said "underage guest signature" then they were on their way. Tony was in a small room at the end of the second hallway in the second floor. Gibbs knocked on the door and then Tony called for her to come in. She walked into the room and saw Tony sitting on a small recliner.

"Marley this is your father, Tony. Tony this is Marley, your daughter." Gibbs introduced.

"Hi" Marley replied, shyly.

"Don't be shy come over here." Tony called.

"So you are my birth father." Marley commented.

"Yes I am." Tony replied.

"Gibbs said that you like old movies is that true?" Marley asked.

"Sure is" Tony replied.

"Do you have any pets?" Marley asked.

"A couple fish Kate and Jenny but I am thinking about getting a dog once I get out of here. I've always wanted a dog." Tony explained.

"Me too" Marley replied.

"Well as long as Ziva is OK with it we will get one." Tony replied.

"Cool" Marley laughed.

"So do you like school?" Tony asked.

"Pretty well but everybody says I am a geek." Marley explained.

"So you are the brains like your mother." Tony observed.

"I guess I just hope I don't end up like her." Marley replied.

"Don't worry about it. Your mom had some problems and then everything just changed at once." Tony explained.

"I hope you are right." Marley sighed.

"Everything will be alright." Tony assured, pulling his daughter into a tight hug.

* * *

Ziva David made her way down the halls of the rehab hospital. Since AJ was still unconscious she had decided to surprise Tony by bringing him a nice dinner to share. The receptionist had said that Tony already had two visitors. Ziva assumed that they were Gibbs and Abby or McGee. She knocked on the door of Tony's room and he called for her to come inside. She found him sitting in a recliner with Gibbs in a plastic chair. A small girl who looked to be a year older than AJ was sitting on Tony's lap.

"Ziva what are you doing here? Is AJ OK?" Tony asked.

"He is fine I just thought I would surprise you." Ziva replied.

"Is that food for me?" Tony asked.

"Yes it is for us to share." Ziva replied.

"Thanks" Tony replied.

"No problem if I had known that you were having other guests I would have brought more." Ziva replied.

"It's alright we need to get going anyway. Come on Marley." Gibbs replied.

"OK Gibbs, bye daddy!" Marley called.

"By baby girl!" Tony called back.

"Tony who was that girl and why did she call you daddy?" Ziva asked after Marley and Gibbs had left.

"That was Marley and she is my daughter." Tony replied.

"Your what?!" Ziva demanded.

"My daughter." Tony repeated.

"You said that your daughter died years ago." Ziva commented.

"Marley is the daughter I had with my ex girlfriend Jeanne." Tony explained.

"Jeanne?" Ziva asked.

"We dated for about a year ten years ago." Tony explained.

"You told me that I was the first woman you had loved since Becca! Well that is a blatant lie! What else are you keeping from me? Is Becca even dead or just on an extended business trip?! Did she even exist?! Is that how you get your woman?! A sick ploy for sympathy?" Ziva demanded.

"No Ziva I..." Tony started.

"Forget it Tony! We are done! I never want to see you again! I have enough drama in my life right now without your drama!" Ziva snapped, before storming out of the room, dropping the food on the floor as she left.

"It was an undercover mission and I broke her heart so badly that she lied about our daughter being stillborn!" Tony cried, even though Ziva was long gone.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Ziva come around? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	33. Depressed

Tony could not believe what had just happened. He had lost everything that he had been working so hard for. Ziva and AJ were the real reasons he was fighting so hard to recover and get back on his feet or foot. Director Vance had said that he could return to work. As long as he had a premium prosthesis that could handle the demands of field work and agreed to certain limitations. The thing was his job did not matter to him. Well it did but what really mattered to him? That was Ziva and AJ. He had so wanted to build a family of four. Instead he had watched the first woman he had truly loved walk out the door, taking her son along with her. He still had Marley and he loved her more than he could express. It was not resentment he felt towards Marley, it was guilt. He had promised her a family and he had failed her. He had done the same thing to Ziva that he had done with Jeanne. He had completely destroyed any trust that he had built. He had blown it. Any hope he had was gone and all he wanted to do was crawl into a hole and die. He was meant to be alone anyway. So why not just get it out of the way and die. Yes he had Marley but how long until he blew it with her too. She had Gibbs anyway and he was a better father anyway. At least he had kept his child alive for eight years. Tony couldn't even get his first daughter through a full day of life. She hadn't even made it to a full pregnancy term. He was a failure pure and simple. He no longer cared if he ever walked again.

* * *

It had happened once again, Ziva had been betrayed by the man she loved. Maybe not as extremely as she had been betrayed by Adam, but he had been betrayed none the less. All these months Tony had told her that she was the first he had loved since his wife. Well of course that was a big fat lie. He had loved another woman and he had, had a child with her. Her heart broke as she sat alone in her car, wondering what else Tony had lied to her about. She would go back to her old life. Working at the diner, raising AJ completely on her own, and never trusting another man again. Tony could have Marley and whatever woman he met next. He would probably tell her the same lie and she would too be putty in his hands. Maybe they would become a family and maybe they wouldn't but she did not care. She had her life and he had his. They were done, dead and gone, over. Nothing could change it no matter how much Tony begged. After a while Ziva grew sick of feeling sorry for herself and knew that she needed to get back to AJ. She put her car in drive and headed back towards Bethesda, trying his hardest to fight back tears. Why did this one hurt so bad? She wasn't this upset over Adam and he had screwed her and her son over. Was it possible that she was becoming weak? No that couldn't be. She was tired, that was all.

* * *

Gibbs had brought Marley home and she headed upstairs to get ready for bed. He went down to the basement, poured a glass of bourbon, and got to work on his latest project. His gut was churning. The events at the hospital had really unnerved him. Not the meeting because of the meeting between Tony and Marley. As expected that had gone wonderfully. Tony adored Marley and Marley adored him. They would make a great family one day. It was Ziva's reaction when she saw Marley that concerned him. While Tony had never formally introduced them. Ziva must have sensed something. Because she tensed instantly upon seeing Marley. He prayed that he was wrong and that Ziva would accept Marley, and they would become a perfect little family. He heard little footsteps shuffling down the stairs, and he was instantly taken back to when Kelly was alive. He had a catch in his throat and tears welled up in his eyes. He was going to miss this little girl when she went to Tony.

"Are you OK, Gibbs?" Marley asked.

"Fine just thinking." Gibbs replied.

"Oh well I had my bath and everything. I was just heading to bed." Marley replied.

"Oh well goodnight." Gibbs replied.

"Before I do I have a question for you." Marley replied.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked.

"Did he like me?" Marley questioned.

"Who?" Gibbs asked.

"My dad" Marley replied.

"Are you kidding? He loved you!" Gibbs cried.

"Are you sure?" Marley asked.

"Marley you should have seen the look in his eyes. Somebody who loses a child cannot just have that look. You can't fake stuff so well anymore." Gibbs explained.

"My mom said that he wouldn't have liked me if he had known me." Marley commented.

"Marley, your mom had problems. Let's just leave it at that but she had definite problems." Gibbs explained.

* * *

Tony had to be forced out of bed, the morning following the breakup. He put in the bare minimum in rehab and even ended up leaving fifteen minutes early. Afterwords he went back to bed and buried himself under his sheets. The depression was really setting in right about now. Depression was a feeling he did not miss one bit. One that he had prayed was gone forever. Ziva had taken it away and repaired his broken heart. The second she left it had been shattered once again and this time he did not think that the piece would be picked up once again. He was broken and that's all that he would ever be.

* * *

 **A/N: Jimmy and Gibbs will confront Ziva in the next chapter but this still isn't an easy fix. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	34. I'm Not Crazy

Tony had been in rehab for a week now and with each passing day he was becoming more withdrawn. He was to the point where he wasn't even putting in the bare minimum at rehab. Most days he was faking a headache to get out of his sessions. When he was forced to attend he would argue with the therapists and end up getting next to nothing accomplished. He had gone from eager and willing to withdrawn and without care. He had been almost guaranteed to have a leg within a matter of weeks or even days. Now the doctors weren't sure when he would be a candidate for a prosthesis. All they knew was that he was dealing with severe depression. The nurse assigned to Tony's floor was well versed in the signs and symptoms. All staff members had training in identifying and handling depression but Tracy had grown up with a psychologist father and had very nearly followed into his footsteps. Before getting the calling to become a nurse. She had taken upon herself to track down the staff psychologist and alert him to Tony's condition.

"Thanks for meeting with me Dr. Carter." Tracy greeted.

"It is no problem, now which of your patients is dealing with depression?" Dr. Carter asked.

"Mr. DiNozzo" Tracy replied.

"Which one is he?" Dr. Carter asked.

"Amputated leg from the explosion." Tracy replied.

"He's at the point of his recovery where he is bound to hit a wall." Dr. Carter commented.

"So you can help him?" Tracy asked.

"My three o'clock was discharged this afternoon and has been transferred to an outside psychologist. I can work Tony in then." Dr. Carter explained.

"Thank you doctor." Tracy replied.

* * *

Tony studied the stump that he had once called his leg. His stump had once been a badge of honor, he would proudly tell people that he had lost his leg saving the life of his girlfriend's son. The boy who he prayed would one day be his son. He was still proud of saving AJ's life but now the stump was just one more reminder of what he had lost. He had lost the first woman he had truly loved since Becca died. He had loved Jeanne but it was not a true love. They had been forced together by circumstance and their hormones had gotten the best of them. He had loved Kate too but that was no different then the star crossed love between a jock and the pretty, smart girl who was far out of his league. She had died anyway, so he would never know if they were meant to be.

"May I come in?" Dr. Carter called from the hallway.

"Who are you?" Tony asked.

"Dr. Abraham Carter, I am the staff psychologist." Dr. Carter explained.

"Psychologist?" Tony asked.

"Your nurse was concerned about your psychological state." Dr. Carter answered

"I am not crazy." Tony argued.

"I know that Mr. DiNozzo." Dr. Carter assured.

"Then why are you here?" Tony asked.

"I am here because I think that you are depressed." Dr. Carter explained.

"I'm not depressed." Tony argued.

"There is no shame Mr. DiNozzo just about every patient in here is being treated for depression. You have gone through a life changing injury, you have lost a part of your body. It's a major shock." Dr. Carter explained.

"I lost my leg saving my ex girlfriend's son. I am proud of myself for that." Tony commented.

"Ex girlfriend? She broke up with you after you saved her son's life?!" Dr. Carter cried.

"Yes but it was my fault. I found out that I had a daughter from my ex, after I told her that she was the first person I truly loved since my wife died." Tony explained.

"Did you love your ex?" Dr. Carter asked.

"Not like I loved Becca or Ziva. I've never loved anyone like them. Well that's not true, I love my daughter Angela like that and I love my daughter Marley and Ziva's son AJ like that. The deep, undying, compassionate love." Tony explained.

"I understand that." Dr. Carter agreed.

* * *

AJ had spent yet another week lying in a coma. He had blinked his eyes and moved his arms several times but he had yet to actually wake up. Ziva had already been warned that this may be the ultimate outcome of AJ's case. At least they had finally backed off, on demanding that she turn off life-support. Nobody was sure what was going to happen but AJ was finally stable enough to be moved to a rehabilitation center. He was being moved five hours away to a pediatric rehabilitation hospital. Ziva would have housing in an apartment across the street from the hospital's campus. It was a bitter sweet goodbye, after so many weeks in the Bethesda Pediatric Center. It was a major relief to have her son moved to a rehabilitation center but, Ziva had grown very close to everybody on both the PICU floor and the trauma floor. That is exactly what all the parents Ziva had met in her support groups had said it would be like. She was eternally grateful for her friends right now, because she had nobody else. It was over with Tony and she was not sure how she felt about that. On one hand she was furious at him for lying to her but, on the other hand she was missing him like crazy. He was the first person that she had loved. Not in a long time, not since Adam, ever. Tony DiNozzo was the first person she had truly loved in the romantic sense anyway. Now out of the blue it was over and as angry as she was. It was breaking her heart. Maybe it was for the best that it was over. AJ was going to need a lot of extra care from now on. Did she really have time for a boyfriend? At least that's what she kept telling herself, during the long days and nights she spent at AJ's bedside. Just one more day and they would be in rehab but Ziva still had no idea if she would ever see her son awake again...

Until his eyes opened and he grabbed her hand. His face drooped now and his pupils were uneven. It was clear that damage had been done but it remained unknown if it was permanent or not. The coming days and hours would be filled with both great joy and unimaginable heartbreak, and all through it Ziva would wish that she were not alone, that she had Tony by her side.

* * *

 **A/N: Now that AJ is awake will Ziva forgive Tony? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	35. Lost Without You

AJ was finally awake again but the event was bittersweet. The doctors had run some tests on him but the news was not what she wanted to hear. AJ was paralyzed from the chest down. He had limited use of his hands but he would likely never live independently. There had been option for a surgery that could have prevented the paralysis but it needed to be preformed within so many hours following the injury and AJ was simply too weak at the time. The procedure was not one hundred percent effective and he only had a ten percent chance of making it out alive. The odds were already stacked against him and Ziva knew that she would rather have a handicapped son than a dead one. Still now that she knew that AJ's fate was sealed she was crushed by the guilt and the grief. AJ had been such an active boy and now he could barely even move on his own. On top of being paralyzed his brain damage was mostly permanent. He may learn to talk again but no promises were made. He was scheduled for a surgery to have a G-Tube placed because he had lost the ability to swallow. His hearing was damaged and he would need a hearing aide in his left ear, the right was too damaged to aide. His vision was now limited to shadows and light. Hearing all of this shattered Ziva's heart. AJ was in no was deserving of the hand he had been dealt. All he had done was be born to an abusive asshole who only wanted him to suffer. Adam was suffering too but his pain was deserved. AJ was just a kid, he should never have endured what he had. She should have taken care of Adam when she had the chance, she should have never taken that job at NCIS. If she were still at the diner AJ would have been with her. It was Tony's fault really. He had insisted that she "try to better herself". Really he probably didn't want to be dating a single mom, a loser. Well she was doing just fine before he came into her life. Yes she was poor and times were hard but she was happy. More importantly AJ was healthy. He was now crippled and stuck with brain damage. She had kept him healthy for four years and Tony had shattered him in a matter of months. She hated that man and didn't care if she ever saw him again.

* * *

Still disheartened by AJ's diagnoses and furious with Tony, Ziva stormed down the hospital hallway. She was so mad and so hurt. She just needed to get some air and forget her life for a moment. She longed to be standing in her families olive grove again. It was where she always went when she needed to think and get away from her life. It would be a long time before she was able to go home again. AJ was facing a months long stay in rehab. Once he was home he would require round the clock care and it would be a long time before he could travel again. She was so lost in her anger that she did not see her friend standing in the hallway, until their bodies made contact.

"Oh Angie I am so sorry." Ziva apologized.

"It's OK are you alright?" Angie asked.

"No I am not!" Ziva cried.

"Are you hurt?" Angie asked.

"No just really, really mad." Ziva replied.

"I heard about AJ I am sorry." Angie apologized.

"I am not mad about AJ, I am sad for him. I am furious with Tony." Ziva explained.

"Why? I thought you were in love with him." Angie commented.

"I did too but then he betrayed me." Ziva replied.

"What did he do?" Angie asked.

"He has a daughter with another woman." Ziva explained.

"He got another woman pregnant while you were dating?" Angie gasped.

"Well no this girl is nine years old." Ziva replied.

"Then why are you mad?" Angie asked.

"He told me that I was the first woman he had loved since his wife died." Ziva explained.

"And you probably are." Angie commented.

"How can I be?! He had a baby with another woman!" Ziva cried.

"He had sex with another woman and it resulted in a pregnancy. Sex and love do not necessarily go hand in hand." Angie explained.

"If it wasn't love than why didn't he tell me about her?!" Ziva snapped before storming off.

* * *

Tony fought his way through rehab with a fake smile on his face. He was still dead inside but he did not want another meeting with the shrink. He did not want to be labeled as crazy or damaged. With Ziva gone his only hope was coming back to NCIS. Something that he could not do if he was labeled as crazy or depressed. He would fight the pain, get his new leg, finish rehab, and return triumphantly to NCIS. If they would have him that is. Probably the promise to return was a lie, just like Ziva's love for him. His life was nothing more than a devastating cycle of pain and grief.

* * *

It was another day of just Gibbs and Marley. Tony was still too depressed to see her, and the effects were already showing. The child had grown withdrawn and listless. She was depressed again and she was alone. She had seemingly lost another parent. Gibbs could not just let this slide. He was going to have a word with Tony, first thing in the morning. He had mourned his relationship long enough. It was now time to step up and be a father to Marley. If he did not at least attempt to comply Gibbs would have no choice but to demand that he hand over his parental rights.

"Why doesn't he like me?" Marley asked.

"He likes you he's just being hard headed right now and I am going to get through to him." Gibbs explained.

* * *

 **A/N: Tony and Ziva will talk soon whether they like it or not. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	36. Two Crisises

Tony knew that feeling sorry for himself was useless but given his situation, it was pretty hard not to. He had lost his leg and the first woman he had truly loved in a long time. He adored Marley and wanted to do right by her but he couldn't seem to do right by anyone. He had first gotten Becca pregnant when the doctors warned that while pregnancy was highly unlikely, it was incredibly risky. Even though Becca had desperately wanted to continue the pregnancy. He still felt as if he had pressured her into keeping the baby. Then when Angela was born he was so upset he was making her demise about him. He was crying for himself and barely even paid attention to her. He just sat around in the NICU crying like an idiot. Kate was another of his failures. He had loved her not as much as Ziva and Becca but he genuinely loved her none the less. He had let her slip through his fingers. If he had consoled her after she was hit in the chest by Ari's bullet and a sneeze was the only thing that saved her from being hit in the head. Instead he just stood back, while she broke down. That's why Director Shepard put her on leave, that is why she went home to Indiana, and that is why she drowned in the creek behind her parents house. He had failed Jeanne and that's why he missed the first nine years of Marley's life. If Jeanne hadn't died he would have never known her. Now he had failed Ziva, he could do nothing right and eventually Marley would be added to his list of victims.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs called.

"What do you need boss, therapy was brutal this morning." Tony yawned.

"I just want to talk." Gibbs replied.

"That's never good." Tony sighed.

"You mind telling me while your child is thinking that she hates you?" Gibbs questioned.

"Kids tend to make assumptions?" Tony asked.

"No! It's because you are so busy wallowing in self pity, you have refused to see her. Now she thinks that you hate her." Gibbs explained.

"What's the point of seeing her?" Tony asked.

"Because she's your daughter!" Gibbs snapped.

"I know but I fuck up so much she will eventually hate me, too." Tony sighed.

"She will hate you if you make her hate you. Which is what will happen if you keep acting like this and ignoring her." Gibbs explained.

"I just feel like I ruin all of my relationships." Tony sighed.

"Take care of your girl and you will be happy." Gibbs replied.

"What about Ziva?" Tony asked.

"She will either come around or she won't but she is not important. Marley is your number one priority. Ziva and AJ only get close if you become a family. Then it is all equal." Gibbs explained.

"Why is losing her so hard?" Tony asked.

"Because you love her but you have to get out of this spiral before you can work on your relationships. Now get some rest, I am bringing Marley over for dinner." Gibbs ordered.

"Yes sir" Tony replied. Gibbs was right, he was always right.

* * *

Ziva was slowly settling into her new life. AJ was improving with everyday but that didn't change the fact the he would never be the same. Her heart broke as her son had seizures and struggle with tasks he had been doing since he was a baby. It pissed her off that Adam had done this to him. Tony had saved him but even that wasn't enough for her to trust him. She hated feeling this way but what was she supposed to do? Yes he didn't know Marley was alive but why didn't he just tell her? Did he really think that him dating another woman was a deal breaker? It wasn't. The lie was. AJ was at therapy and she was trying to keep herself busy.

"Ziva!" Jimmy called.

"What do you want?! I don't want to hear you pleading Tony's case!" Ziva snapped.

"I actually came to see AJ but he is in therapy. I do think we should talk about Tony." Jimmy replied.

"What's there to talk about? He couldn't tell me about Jeanne. I wouldn't have been mad." Ziva commented.

"Tony's relationship with Jeanne was a train wreck. He was in love with her not like he loves you but he was bonded to her. It was an undercover mission that got out of hand. I can't give away too many details but it was just a case. The relationship ended with Jeanne accusing Tony of killing her father. It broke Tony's heart. I honestly thought that he was going to kill himself. Then Jeanne found out she was pregnant and they tried to work things out. I thought they had and then when Tony was on Agent Afloat Jeanne told him that Marley was stillborn. Again he lost himself. I don't know why Jeanne did what she did but Tony never spoke of it and he would freak out if you asked. It's not that he thought you would be mad. It tore him up inside to even think about it." Jimmy explained.

"Yeah right!" Ziva scoffed, storming out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Ziva was enraged by Jimmy's visit. She knew that he was just lying to help Tony. What kind of undercover mission involved dating a woman? It sounded like a lot of bullshit to her. In a blind rage she stormed back to AJ's room. A nurse was standing over his bed, a look of concern on his face.

"What's wrong?" Ziva asked.

"He threw up in PT and when we checked him he had a fever. Now he's congested. We are sending him back to children's." The nurse explained.

* * *

Gibbs stepped into Marley's room. All day she had been excited to finally get to see her daddy again but, now that it was time she was not even responding to his calls. He found her lying on the bed, curled up in a ball. He got closer and noticed that she was running a fever, she had one hand on her side and he could tell she had been sick. He had seen this before. When Kelly had appendicitis.

"Come on Marley we have to get to the hospital." Gibbs called.

"To see daddy?" Marley asked weakly.

"No honey you are sick and I need to get you checked out." Gibbs explained.

"Not sick" Marley argued.

"Your dad tries the same thing or at least he did." Gibbs laughed.

* * *

 **A/N: Even though Marley and AJ will be at different hospitals it will still get Tony and Ziva to talk. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	37. Second Chances: Part One

Gibbs wasted no time, he got Marley into fresh clothes and rushed her out the door. He called Ducky from the door and the older man agreed to meet him at the hospital. Ducky had also agreed to call the rehab hospital so that Tony could be informed. Neither wanted to waste time going to get Tony if the hospital was leery of releasing him. Patients could be checked out but it had to be scheduled twenty-four hours in advance and there was only a certain hours of the day it was permitted. They knew it was an emergency but neither man was thinking clearly at the moment.

The drive to the hospital was a total blue for Gibbs. He had Marley curled up in the backseat and she was all was concerned about. He parked the car in the hospitals parking lot, grabbed Marley, and rushed inside. Nothing registered to him until he was standing in front of the reception desk, Marley groaning from pain in his arms.

"She has appendicitis." Gibbs announced before the receptionist could even knowledge him.

"Are you sure?" The receptionist asked.

"My daughter had it years ago I know." Gibbs insisted.

"Take these and fill them out, somebody will be with you right away." The receptionist explained.

"See that they are!" Gibbs demanded.

* * *

Tony flipped through the channels on the outdated TV that hung on his wall. The rehab hospital was relatively new and top of the line but the televisions and computers were for the most part at least five years out of date. They said it was because they wanted patients to focus on recovery and not on technology but Tony was still grateful that he had brought his own laptop and DVD player. McGee had even offered to set him up with a nice TV that he didn't need anymore after moving in with Delilah but Gibbs had vetoed that one. At least he would be out of here soon and he was going to buy all new gadgets once he was free. He knew it was idiotic to be worried about computers and televisions when he should be recovering but he needed a distraction. Marley and Gibbs were supposed to be here now but had yet to show. Marley was probably refusing to see him and after what he had done he deserved it. He was acting like Senior and it was disgusting. He had always sworn that he would never become that man. If he were lucky enough to have a living child yet now that Marley was alive. He was becoming Senior and it terrified him.

"Mr. DiNozzo you are being checked out by Dr. Mallard. Would you like some help with redressing or can you handle it yourself?" Nurse Marie asked.

"I can handle it myself but why am I being checked out. It is past the time patients are released and Ducky didn't say anything to me." Tony questioned.

"Your daughter has been admitted to DC General for acute appendicitis." Nurse Marie replied.

"Is she OK?" Tony asked.

"She is being prepped for surgery as we speak but the doctors are confident that they will get everything out in time." Nurse Marie explained.

"Who brought her in?" Tony asked.

"Gibbs" Nurse Marie replied.

"Good now I am not so worried." Tony sighed.

* * *

Tony managed to redress himself. He could only get on a pair of athletic shorts and a gray cotton t-shirt but it was better than before. Marie helped him with getting his shoe on and getting into the wheelchair. He wanted to walk but it was against hospital policy unless he was having Physical Therapy. They arrived downstairs and he was immediately whisked away to Ducky's car. He was fairly surprised how easily Ducky got him and his wheelchair into the Morgan. Until he remembered that Ducky must have done this a million times with his mother before she passed away. Ducky must have driven that old car at it's highest speed because they made it to the hospital in no time. Upon arrival Ducky got him and the wheelchair out in record time, before rushing him inside. Gibbs waived them over and Tony rolled himself to the correct spot. While Ducky went off to see if there was any word on Marley condition.

"The good news is that they don't think that the appendix burst. The bad is that she won't be able to visit for a couple of days." Gibbs explained.

"I can see her here." Tony assured.

"As long as you behave yourself." Gibbs warned.

"Yes dad" Tony sighed.

* * *

As it turned out Marley's appendix had not burst and she would likely be home by the following afternoon. Surgery had gone remarkably well but she would still be weak for a few days. The doctors were letting Tony visit outside of visiting hours, but he would have to be quiet and make it relatively short. Marley was still sleeping off the anesthesia. She had woken up but was pretty groggy and couldn't stay awake more than a few minutes. Tony sat at his girls bedside, his hand cupped around her wrist. He was so relieved that she was OK, that she would be OK, that she had been alive all this time. He knew that he could not correct his mistakes or Jeanne's but he could do his best to love Marley. To make up to her what had happened and to love her more than life itself. He had lost Ziva and AJ but he had Marley, and he had to remember how precious she was. The way he saw it he had gotten a third chance with Marley and he was not going to let it slip through his fingers. He certainly was not going to become Senior. He would always be there for Marley and treat her right. He would never abandon her again. Because the odds of a fourth chance were extremely slim, less than one percent actually.

"Hey baby girl, I am here and I am going to be here for you now. I am sorry for what I did and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you." Tony spoke.

* * *

 **A/N: This is the start of a three chapter arc that leads Tony and Ziva back together. Next chapter will be Ziva and AJ at the hospital and the next will be Tony and Ziva working things out while the kids get to know each other. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	38. Second Chances: Part Two

Ziva hated everything that was happening in her life. She was still trying to come to terms with AJ's injuries and now he was sick again. She was still trying to get over Tony and everybody was trying to force them together. Didn't they see that she did not want to forgive him? The last time she forgave a man who wasn't truthful with her she ended up raising a child on her own. A child who was now permanently disabled, thanks to the man she had forgiven. She was not going to put sweet AJ through all of that again. Especially not now.

* * *

AJ was transported to a nearby children's hospital. Where he was tested for pneumonia among other ailments. Even though it had only been a couple of days. It was surreal for Ziva to be back in a traditional hospital setting. It was even more bizarre to be in a different, unfamiliar hospital. She had built such strong connections at Bethesda while AJ recovered over all those weeks. Some of the families were still there, but here she did not know anybody. Nobody here knew her and AJ's stories. They were just the new people on the floor. She desperately wished that she had somebody by her side to help her through this but, there was nobody. Again she didn't know any of the patients and none of her friends were close enough to justify a late visit.

"Tony would have come." Ziva said aloud.

"Excuse me?" A passing nurse asked.

"Nothing just thinking aloud." Ziva replied.

"Who's Tony?" The nurse asked.

"My ex it's not important." Ziva sighed.

"Clearly it is if you are telling yourself that he would be here." The nurse replied.

"I don't know it's all just so confusing right now. My son is paralyzed and has a severe brain injury. Now he may have pneumonia for the second time in a month. I just don't get it." Ziva explained.

"Look I have to get to a patient and I have no idea the circumstances of your break-up but it might be wise to give this Tony a second chance. You have a lot on your plate and, a little love and support can go a long way." The nurse explained.

* * *

The test results were in and the news was not good. AJ did in fact have pneumonia. It was only in one lung this time but it as the right lung. Where the initial pneumonia had been most severe and the lung that had endured damage in the explosion. He was on oxygen and they were working desperately to keep him off of the ventilator. Ziva found herself feeling desperately alone as she sat in AJ's room. The doctors were cautiously optimistic that AJ would survive. What they were unsure of was whether or not further damage would be done. It broke Ziva's heart that her once strong and healthy son was now frail and medically complex. As she watched AJ sleep she thought back to that first day she had known Tony, after AJ had been hit by Gibbs' car. He was so kind to her and he always accepted AJ no matter what. She wanted to believe that everybody was right but how could she ever trust Tony again? She had a hard enough time trusting herself. She wanted what was best for AJ but was she really giving him everything that he deserved? Single mom's raised children with no man every day but had she really missed out on something great?

"Send me a sign! I need some kind of sign!" Ziva sobbed into the darkness.

* * *

AJ made it through the night with no complications, but he was not yet out of the woods. The doctors couldn't even give Ziva a straight answer as to when he would be moved back to the rehab hospital. It would all depend on how he responded to medications. She was warned that he could take a major down turn before finally going on the upswing, but by now she knew the drill. This had been her life over the past month or so, it would be her life from now on. Either for the rest of hers or for the rest of AJ's a thought that she did not want to be having right now. Right now all she wanted to do was sit by AJ's bedside and wait for him to be awake and semi aware again. That was his state since recovering from the coma and it may be the way that he lived out the rest of his days.

"Come on, AJ I know that you are doing well. I just want you to recover and be able to go back to rehab. The sooner you are back there, the sooner we can get you back home. Not our old home unfortunately. We cannot maneuver your wheelchair in that small apartment. We will find a new place and we will be happy there. We will always be happy. I love you." Ziva told her son.

* * *

Around lunch time the doctors needed to run a few tests and Ziva was forced to leave AJ's room. She headed down to the cafeteria and had a quick lunch of a plain burger and bag of chips. Not the healthiest choice but it was the most appealing to her at the moment. AJ was still be examined when she was done eating. So she made her way to the waiting room. Some people were talking with family or friends, some were sleeping, while others read or watched TV. Ziva fell onto a chair and halfheartedly watched the terrible movie that played on the ancient television set. It only took five minutes for her to have had enough. She stormed out of the waiting room, off the floor, and then out of the hospital all together. As she was storming down the ramp she nearly crashed into an official looking woman carrying a small girl who looked to be two or three years old.

"Watch where you are going! Especially if you have a kid with you!" Ziva snapped.

"I am sorry, mam. It's been a long day and now I have to try and find Lily here's parents." The woman explained.

"I know the feeling my son has pneumonia for the second time in a month, I just went through a bad breakup, and everything is wrong." Ziva explained.

"I am sorry to here that." The woman apologized.

"I am sorry for dumping on you. Is there anything I can do for you?" Ziva apologized.

"I am not allowed to ask for favors but would you happen to know where a Ziva David is? I understand that her son is a patient here." The woman explained.

"I am Ziva David." Ziva replied.

"Maureen Higgins, Social Services" Maureen introduced.

"I did not hurt my son." Ziva argued.

"I am not here for an investigation. Miss. David this is Lily Evelyn Cooper, your daughter." Maureen introduced.

"Excuse me? I am clearly a woman. How can I have a child I did not know about?" Ziva demanded.

"Did you sell eggs three years ago?" Maureen asked.

"Yes I did. I did not think I would be carrying more children and I was in need of money for my son's medical bills. I do not see how that is relevant." Ziva explained.

"Three years ago Lily's mother was impregnated via an egg donated from a stranger and the sperm of her deceased husband's former co-worker." Maureen explained.

"Well where is the mother?" Ziva asked.

"Unfortunately Tessa a firefighter was killed on the job shortly after returning from maternity leave. Her sister and her husband were granted custody. Recently Lily was removed from the home after being discovered stealing food from a neighbors trashcan at four in the morning." Maureen explained.

"Aside from my eggs what does this have to do with me?" Ziva questioned.

"As the biological mother you and the biological father have the opportunity to take Lily in. If both of you desire custody we will have a custody case similar to those that occur after a divorce. If neither of you want her she will go into foster care." Maureen explained.

"I have a lot on my plate right now. Am I allowed to ask who the father is?" Ziva asked.

"The father is an Anthony DiNozzo Junior." Maureen replied.

* * *

 **A/N: If anything will make Tony and Ziva talk it's this. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	39. Second Chances: Part Three

Ziva was shocked by the news she had just received. She had donated four of her eggs in the months after AJ's first accident and she had received a letter after each one was used. Three had gone on to create successful pregnancies but one had not taken. She had not received any information past that though one of the families had sent her Christmas cards for the first couple of years. Though they had become parents to a son. Ziva wondered about Lily and what her mother was like. She knew that the husband had worked with Tony and wondered if they had worked at NCIS or one of the Police Departments, Tony had served under. It didn't seem fair that the mother had gone through so much to have a baby and didn't even live to see the child's first birthday. Lily looked just like her but had Tony's eyes and a few of his other features.

"Look if your son is sick we can either send her to the father of put her into custody for a few days. In either case you will get her back if you want to." Maureen explained.

"Send her to the father. We actually dated briefly and he is a good man. He can raise her better than I ever could." Ziva replied.

"Are you sure?" Maureen asked.

"I am sure." Ziva insisted.

"Very well but can I contact you again if the father turns down custody?" Maureen asked.

"Of course but he won't." Ziva replied, sadly.

* * *

Giving up Lily was probably the hardest thing that Ziva had ever done, but it was also the most necessary. Even if AJ was healthy and well she could never raise that little girl. She had failed poor AJ at almost every turn, she couldn't do that to her little girl. Tony was the better parent anyway. He was the one who had rushed towards danger to save AJ's life, he had sacrificed so much for her boy. She hadn't taken the necessary steps to protect AJ or herself from Adam. She should have gotten that order of protection like everybody had insisted. Besides Tony could give Lily more attention than she ever could. Marley was strong and healthy, but AJ had so many complications. It would be months before he was out of the hospital and once he was home it would be near round the clock care. Maybe if she was lucky Tony would let her visit Lily but she didn't really deserve that. Truth is she had no idea why she was acting the way that she was. Yes she was worried for AJ but that was no excuse to act the way that she had been. Maybe in some sick way she was angry with Tony for saving AJ's life. Not because she did not want her son to live, but because he had done what she never could. Maybe she resented him because Marley was healthy and happy. While AJ was sick and would have many medical problems for the rest of his life. No, it was because he was too good and she was just waiting for the other shoe to drop. That was how it was with Adam. He seemed perfect until he wasn't. Ziva was just sure that Marley would be just the beginning, but in truth Marley was just a child born of unfortunate circumstances. A child Tony had been told was lost and having no relationship with the mother it actually brought more pain than the daughter who had died in his arms. That was the true reason he had never told her and it was her own fear that had turned Tony into a monster.

* * *

Things were finally looking up for Tony. Marley had come through her surgery and was released to the care of Gibbs. She wouldn't be able to visit for a couple of days but McGee had helped him Skype with her. As for Tony's personal life, he was finally deemed ready to be fitted for a prosthetic leg. McGee had started a GoFundMe page and Vance and Fornell had arranged a basketball tournament between the two agencies. The two fundraisers, plus donations from various individuals had been more than enough to purchase Tony a top of the line artificial leg. He would be back in the office and in the field in no time.

"Are you excited for your new leg?" McGee asked.

"I'm thrilled." Tony replied.

"What color are you going with?" McGee asked.

"Ohio State red!" Tony cried.

"Are you going to get OSU stickers too?" McGee asked.

"That's a dumb question." Tony replied.

"I'm just glad I could help and we are fund raising for AJ and Ziva too." McGee replied.

"You should have put them first. I could get by with a simple leg." Tony replied.

"We had to wait until we were sure that Adam was working alone before we released any information on AJ." McGee explained.

"So AJ's in the clear?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, speaking of AJ. How are things with Ziva?" McGee asked.

"We are still over. I guess I am not meant for romantic love. I have Marley now and she is the only woman I need." Tony explained.

"Don't give up just yet." McGee replied.

* * *

It wasn't long before McGee had to leave and Tony was once again alone. He had grown to hate being alone and could not wait to get out of the hospital and move in with his daughter. Half an hour after McGee left it was time for Tony's second physical therapy session. Since he was getting ready for the new leg, this particular therapy session was beyond grueling. After he got out all he wanted to do was take a nap but he was barely in his bed before his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Tony DiNozzo?"

"Yes"

"This is Maureen Higgins from DC, Social Services."

"Social services? What's going on?"

"Do you remember donating sperm to your friend's widow three years ago?"

"Yeah Adrian and Tessa, why?"

"As I am sure that you are aware Tessa was killed in a fire shortly after their daughter's birth."

"Yeah and Lily was put in the care of Tessa's sister, right?"

"I am afraid that we have since discovered that Tabitha was abusing young Lily and she has been removed from the home."

"Don't put her in the system. I will take her. Unless the mother wants her."

"The mother insisted that you take full custody."

"She did? Well can you tell me who she is? I am more than willing to take Lily in but she should at least know both of her biological parents."

"The mother is a Ziva David."

"Ziva"

"Yes"

"Look I am in a rehabilitation hospital recovering from the loss of my leg. My boss Jethro Gibbs is taking care of my older daughter Marley. He can take care of her."

"I will have to contact Mr. Gibbs. Do you have any backup care plans?"

"Timothy McGee, James Palmer, or Ducky I mean Donald Mallard."

"I will call you back."

"Great bye."

* * *

Tony was stunned by the news he had just received. Tessa and Adrian had been struggling to get pregnant for years when Adrian was killed in an off duty car accident. Tessa had wanted them to take some of Adrian's sperm so they could continue their efforts but he was so they could continue their efforts but he was too disfigured. Finally a few years later Tessa came to Tony asked him to donate some of his sperm. He and Adrian had been very close in Baltimore and Tony had even offered to donate sperm when it was first discovered that they had fertility problems. He had agreed and Tessa had endured several attempts at artificial insemination. She was thrilled when she got pregnant, even more so when she learned it was a girl. Lily was four months old when Tessa was killed after being trapped in a burning building. It was her second day back on the job. Tony had offered to take in Lily back then but Tessa's sister had insisted. Well he was getting his wish now. Except his wish had changed. He wanted Ziva to be there as Lily and Marley's mom and him as AJ's dad.

"Shalom Tony" Ziva greeted.

"Ziva" Tony gasped.

"Yes and I am sorry." Ziva replied.

"So you really don't want Lily?" Tony questioned.

"I am not cut out to be a mother. That is why I am putting AJ into foster care and moving back to Israel." Ziva explained.

"Ziva Elizabeth David!" Tony cried.

"What?!" Ziva snapped.

"Sit down! You are not leaving this room until you pull yourself together! We don't have to get back together but I am not going to let you abandon your son and everything. Just because you are afraid. We all get scared sometimes Ziva. That is all that is happening. You are afraid." Tony insisted.

* * *

 **A/N: Tony saw right through Ziva and now he is finally insisting that they talk. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	40. Broken Hearts Mended

Ziva's reaction was not as surprising as Tony would have liked it to be. He knew that she did not hate AJ or want to abandon him. She was scared and depressed, and he could not blame her. AJ's injuries and prognosis were hard on him and he was just the boyfriend. He had told a few people about his feelings and most told him it was just because they were in the explosion together but Tony knew better than to blame his proximity. Even if AJ had been hurt in a bus crash or had a playground accident, he would still be feeling this way. He had loved that kid from the moment he met him. At this point he didn't care if he could save his and Ziva's relationship. He just wanted to protect AJ from the horrors of foster care and be able to keep that sweet boy in his life.

"Talk to me." Tony instructed.

"About what?" Ziva asked.

"Why do you feel it would be best to abandon AJ?" Tony asked.

"I am not abandoning him. I am putting him into foster care." Ziva corrected.

"Alright why are you putting him into foster care?" Tony asked.

"Oh come on Tony. I can't protect him. I let him and you get blown up. I am the reason he is paralyzed and you are without your leg." Ziva sobbed.

"Ziva it was Adam who took AJ and who planted the bomb." Tony reminded.

"I could have stopped him. I should have stopped him." Ziva cried.

"How? How could you have stopped him?" Tony questioned.

"I could have gotten a restraining order." Ziva suggested.

"That is just a piece of paper. If that secretary handed AJ over seeing how scared he was she would not have cared about a restraining order." Tony explained.

"I just leave a trail of destruction wherever I go." Ziva sobbed.

"Ziva listen to me this is not your fault. It's Adam's." Tony assured.

"I don't get it!" Ziva snapped.

"Adam was a bad dude Ziva." Tony reminded.

"No not that. You! I don't understand you!" Ziva cried.

"What about me?" Tony asked.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I was terrible to you." Ziva questioned.

"I guess because I've made my share of mistakes. What I did to Jeanne was terrible. I let my feelings get in the way and I completely failed the rules of undercover. I broke her heart and I don't blame her for lying to me about Marley." Tony explained.

"So why are you forgiving me?" Ziva asked.

"I felt what being denied forgiveness felt like. I am not saying we have to get back together but I want us to at least be friends. I want to be in AJ's life." Tony explained.

"What life?" Ziva questioned.

"He can still live a full life." Tony reminded.

"He can't walk, he can't eat, he can barely speak, and he has pneumonia again. What quality of life will he have?" Ziva asked.

"He is still early in the recovery process and kids are strong. He will prove the doctors wrong and even if he doesn't. Well we love him and that is all that matters." Tony explained.

"You are too good." Ziva commented.

"Only the best for you." Tony replied.

"I love you." Ziva remarked.

"I love you, too." Tony replied.

"I know that I ended things on bad terms but I want to try and make it work." Ziva said, out of the blue.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked.

"If you are." Ziva replied.

"Life is short and we were pretty awesome. Let's make it work." Tony replied.

"I like the way you think Tony DiNozzo." Ziva replied.

"You know if we make it work you can't ditch AJ, right?" Tony asked.

"Are you sure you are up to raising a disabled child?" Ziva questioned.

"Disabled or not he is still AJ." Tony replied.

"He really is a good kid. I think that's why I feel so terrible." Ziva replied.

"Don't feel bad about it. Bad things happen to good people all the time, you and I should both know that." Tony explained.

"You have probably been through more than anyone I know and you are still one of the kindest and most gracious human I have ever met." Ziva commented.

"I honestly don't know where that came from. My dad is the biggest bastard on the planet and my mom died when I was just a kid." Tony commented.

"Some people are just born good." Ziva replied.

"And you are one of them too." Tony replied.

"It was hard for me." Ziva admitted.

"What?" Tony asked.

"When I went into your room and saw Marley. She was so healthy and perfect, and AJ's future was still so uncertain. It wasn't bad when I thought she was just a friend but then I found out that she was your daughter. I guess that I was scared." Ziva explained.

"Scared?" Tony questioned.

"That you would reject AJ, because you had a healthy daughter. Now that I know you will always love AJ. I am not afraid." Ziva explained.

"You never had any reason to be. I will always love both you and AJ. We will all be a perfect little blended family, you, me, AJ, Marley, and Lily." Tony explained.

"What do you mean?" Ziva asked.

"Ziva David I have made it clear that life is short. So will you marry me? I know I don't have a ring but I will have one soon." Tony asked.

"Are you serious?" Ziva asked.

"Yes I am." Tony replied.

"Tony I was so terrible. Don't we at least need time?" Ziva asked.

"Haven't I told you that life is short. Now give me an answer before I start to sing and they have to put me down in the basement." Tony warned.

"OK I will marry you." Ziva replied.

"Great! I just have one request, we play the OSU fight song at the ceremony." Tony replied.

"Fine but we have to have our honeymoon in Paris." Ziva teased.

"You are in luck one of my frat brothers has a lovely cottage in a vineyard and he said I am free to use it anytime I want." Tony replied.

"You are kidding." Ziva gasped.

"I don't kid about vineyard in Paris and spending a week with the most beautiful girl in the world. Trust me fifteen year old me would kill for those things." Tony replied.

"We can eat at cute cafes and bring the kids berets. How cute would they be in little berets and AJ in one of those tiny fake mustaches?" Ziva asked.

"I can see it now." Tony replied.

"So you really want me back?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know how to make it anymore clear. A fireworks show and Presidential declaration during the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade?" Tony asked.

"OK! OK! I get it!" Ziva cried.

"I love you Ziva David." Tony said.

"I love you Tony DiNozzo." Ziva replied.

* * *

 **A/N: I know that Tony probably moved a little fast but he also got Ziva to open up more than she probably has in her entire life. Regarding the singing comment I love Michael's voice but Tony's isn't so great. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	41. Recovering

Even though they were engaged and officially back together. Both Tony and Ziva knew that they still had a lot they needed to work on. They were looking into couple's counseling and therapy's for families with disabled children. They were planning a fancy yet simple wedding. Tony's family from NCIS, the children, and Ziva's friend's from the diner. Tony was holding to having the OSU fight song played at the wedding but Ziva had finally flat out refused to walk down the aisle to it or allow it to be their first dance. As of now it was going to be played at the reception but Ziva was still hoping that Tony would give up on that idea. They had a few other ideas squared away but nothing could officially happen until both Tony and AJ were out of the hospital.

"I talked to my friend Rachel Cranston about counseling." Tony commented.

"What did she say?" Ziva asked.

"Her friend Julie is a couple's counselor and she is going to look into support groups." Tony explained.

"Julie Meadows?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah you know her?" Tony asked.

"Not well she used to come into the diner a lot but we only spoke one more time." Ziva replied.

"Is she nice?" Tony asked.

"She seemed to be." Ziva replied.

"How's AJ?" Tony asked.

"He's doing a little better. He's working hard in therapy." Ziva replied.

"They are going to spring me within the next month. After that I wouldn't mind taking a few shifts at the hospital." Tony offered.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

"How are the girls?" Ziva asked.

"They are good. Marley is doing great in school and Lily is going to start preschool after winter break. She could have started now but Gibbs felt it would be better if we were all home." Tony explained.

"I feel bad for not being in their lives but AJ takes up all my time." Ziva apologized.

"Trust me I understand." Tony assured.

"Will I need to adopt Lily?" Ziva asked.

"No just Marley and I will need to adopt AJ." Tony replied.

"You sure you want to?" Ziva asked.

"I wouldn't be marrying you if I didn't want to take a kid in." Tony assured.

* * *

AJ had been moved to a rehab facility closer to Tony's facility. They had wanted to move him to Tony's facility but his center would only accept individuals sixteen and up. AJ's new facility had originally been a woman's only center but had gained funding and was transitioning to accommodate children as well. It was far newer with the pediatric center having just opened two weeks before. It was where Ziva had wanted AJ to be in the first place but there were not enough rooms at the time. A patient had ended up being released far sooner than expected and AJ just happened to be next on the wait list. The only drawback was that the apartments for family members were not yet ready but the center just happened to be a short distance from Tony's apartment. Since he had not yet closed the place out he had allowed Ziva to stay there. It was a nice place but the sadness hung in the air. Ziva wished that they could fill that home with joy but that was out of the question. This apartment was barely big enough for one person let alone five. Besides that it was far from handicapped accessible. You could get around in a wheelchair but AJ's equipment would fill the place up and even able-bodied individuals would have trouble moving around. They were back to looking into houses. They wanted at least three bedrooms. AJ would need his own room but the girls could share. Still they wanted space in case they ended up adding to the family. They had found a few places they were interested in but didn't want to make any decisions until they knew what AJ needed and could tour the homes in person, together. Ziva's heart dropped when she arrived to AJ's room and saw a nurse standing outside. She could not go through pneumonia again, or any other crisis for that matter.

"Is he OK?" Ziva asked.

"He's been having seizures. We had to give meds after the last one." Beth replied.

"I shouldn't have left." Ziva sighed.

"Ziva it's an effect of his brain injury. After all he's been through you should count yourself lucky he's as well of as he is. I know it's hard to hear as a mother but after twenty-seven years of pediatric rehabilitation. I can say in honesty. He is far from the worst I have seen." Beth assured.

"It shouldn't have happened." Ziva sighed

"It shouldn't have but he is alive and he can say "I love you" and that is better than most I've seen. Never take it for granted." Beth explained.

"He's got a great soon to be step-dad and two amazing sisters." Ziva replied.

"He has a great mom too." Beth replied.

"I'm nothing compared to Tony. He has no reservations about a handicapped child and he gave me a second chance I do not deserve." Ziva explained.

"That's true love" Beth replied.

"What did I do to deserve him?" Ziva asked.

"You loved your son and put him first." Beth replied.

* * *

Tony was going crazy to get out of the hospital. He was sick of the limited menu, he was sick of the constant movement and welfare checks. He wanted to be home with his family. He would be staying with Gibbs and the girls while Ziva and him looked for a place. They had wanted to be together but Gibbs lived too far from AJ's hospital and since Ziva had to be there every day she needed to be as close as possible. He looked forward to finding a new home and finally having his family under one roof but more than anything. He was looking forward to his family being whole. He would adopt AJ, Ziva would adopt Marley, and Lily would be officially their own. He wondered if Ziva wanted more children. They already had three and he adored all of them but he wanted a new baby that he could bring home. Of course it was all up to Ziva but he would give up the OSU fight song at the wedding. Hell he would renounce ever going there if she would only give him a son of his own.

* * *

 **A/N: Tony and Ziva have a small formality wedding in the next chapter. The real service will take place down the road. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	42. Imperfection

After three long months Tony was finally out of the hospital. He had gotten his new leg and taken right to walking with a prosthesis. He felt a little guilty having a top of the line leg. His insurance had paid for part of it and the money raised by McGee paid for the rest. He felt like he should have a lesser quality leg and use the rest of the money to pay for AJ's medical bills. Even if anything leftover from buying his leg went to AJ and NCIS was now actively fund-raising for the child. Ziva still had no insurance and AJ's medical bills were stacking up every day. He had been in the ICU for weeks, in the regular pediatric unit for weeks, in rehab for months and had been back in the hospital twice since being admitted to rehab. Once for pneumonia and a second time for a severe Urinary Tract Infection. He was back in rehab now and would not be out for at least another month. Which unfortunately meant that Ziva could not return to work for at least another month.

* * *

Tony surveyed his now packed up and stripped down hospital room. He had a duffle bag on the bed and a rolling suitcase leaned up against the bed. He reached down and made sure that his leg was on securely. His new leg was a shiny red that was adored with Ohio State stickers. He heard footsteps coming down the hall and walked over to his bags. He slung the duffle over his shoulder and grabbed the rolling case in his right hand. Ziva stepped into the room and flung her arms around him.

"You are finally busting out!" Ziva cried.

"And not a moment too soon." Tony replied.

"I can imagine." Ziva replied.

"Have you heard anything about AJ?" Tony asked.

"They are saying in a month but they said that a month ago. The seizures complicate things." Ziva explained.

"He will be home before you know it and they will get the seizure under control." Tony assured.

"I can only hope." Ziva replied.

"I will start visiting him tomorrow." Tony replied.

"Are you sure that you are up for it?" Ziva asked.

"I am going to be going mad with boredom. I don't have my psych eval until Thursday and they it will be a month before I can even have a physical evaluation. From there it is at least another month before I am cleared to return to the field." Tony explained.

"God I wish that it would be that easy for me to get my job back." Ziva sighed.

"Director Vance said that he was holding it for you." Tony reminded.

"For now but AJ is going to be in the hospital for at least another month but who knows when I will be able to leave him, and he has so many problems. He is going to be in and out of the hospital. At least for the first few years." Ziva explained.

"Vance knows and he says that he will help you out in whatever way possible." Tony assured.

"The key word is possible." Ziva sniffed.

"Hey it will be OK." Tony assured.

"No it won't the medical bills will be turned over by the time my insurance is instated." Ziva replied.

"I still have my insurance and if we are married. I can easily add AJ and you to my policy." Tony commented.

"What are you saying?" Ziva asked.

"Marry me, right now. Then I can adopt AJ and we can get the rest of his care covered." Tony explained.

"Tony we talked about this. I do not want to get married until AJ can be there. We can check him out of the hospital but most of my friends are in Israel. It will take months to arrange a ceremony and we still need to decide on a chapel and if we want to do a Jewish or Catholic ceremony or a combination at an interfaith facility." Ziva explained.

"We have the fancy wedding once things are settled down but today we get married in the chapel of AJ's hospital. Just a small ceremony. Just the kids and our closest friends." Tony clarified.

"Tony we still have things we need to work on." Ziva remarked.

"And we will but let's get married and then we can work on our problems as one." Tony replied.

"Tony DiNozzo you are such a romantic." Ziva laughed.

"For you I am." Tony replied, smiling.

* * *

Two hours later the closest local friends of Tony and Ziva, and their children had gathered in the small chapel of Sonya Tucker's, Woman's and Children's Rehabilitation Center. AJ and his nurse were up front and center with Gibbs sitting on the other side of AJ and the girls on the other side of him. It was a casual, come as you are ceremony. Tony and Ziva were the only ones dressed up and even they were not formal. Ziva wore a short sleeved black dress she had purchased at the Goodwill just before this ordeal began and Tony wore a pair of black slacks and a white button down shirt. The guests were mostly in jeans and t-shirts but Marley wore a basketball uniform and AJ's nurse wore scrubs. Tony looked at his bride who stood before him. Her hair was a mess, her face was creased with worry and exhaustion, and her dress was stained but she was still perfect. He just wished that she felt the same way about him. He was so old and fat, and missing a leg had to take at least a couple of points off of his appearance. He couldn't help but wonder what she saw in him. It couldn't just be that he was willing to cover AJ's medical bills. She had been into him before all of that had gone down. Whatever it was he wasn't questioning it. Moments later the hospital's chaplain came into the chapel and began reading Bible passages. He read the vows and they exchanged kisses. Before they knew it the service was over and were walking outside. The girls running behind them and they pushed AJ's wheelchair together. The sun was just beginning to set as they stepped outside. Their view was mostly obstructed by the parking lot lights and buildings, but still the colors shined through and even little Lily stopped to admire the beauty.

"And just like that we are married." Tony commented.

"It wasn't perfect but what is?" Ziva asked.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't worry Tiva will still get a lovely ceremony but I wanted Tony adopting AJ as quickly as possible.**


	43. Starting Out

One week after being released from the hospital Tony had been approved for desk duty. Gibbs and Vance had also agreed that he could participate in the team's Physical Training exercises. So long as he held a few conditions. First and foremost he was not to overdo it. Secondly he was to put his doctor ordered physical therapy exercises, ahead of what Gibbs had ordered. Not wanting to get on his boss' bad side Tony had agreed the conditions. He was just relieved to have a degree of normalcy back. After so many weeks of rehabbing in the hospital and living under their codes. He was thrilled to have some freedom back. Though sometimes Gibbs was worse than the hospital. The food was better and the house was far more comfortable but Gibbs was. Well Gibbs and Gibbs was not exactly a picnic to deal with. Once you were out of the pity stage of an injury or illness. All the more reason for him to find his own place. That and there wasn't exactly space for two adult, an eight year old, and a toddler in Gibbs's house. There would be but Tony couldn't ask him to use Kelly's room. So Lily and him shared the master bedroom and Marley stayed in the guest room. The stuff from his apartment and the stuff from Ziva's was scattered throughout the house. His lease was up at the end of the month and Ziva had lost her home during AJ's crisis. They were in desperate need of their own place. That was the first order of business.

"How about this three bedrooms, two and a half baths, handicapped accessible." Ziva read.

"I don't know about three bedrooms." Tony remarked.

"What's the worry? We take one, AJ takes another, and the girls share the third." Ziva commented.

"Yeah it works for now but what if we have a baby?" Tony asked.

"Aren't we rushing things a little?" Ziva asked.

"Well yeah but I don't want to have to go through the process again in a year if you get pregnant. I mean AJ can't share a room and three kids in one may be a little much. Especially if we end up having a boy. Sure he can sleep with us but after a while he will outgrown that arrangement." Tony explained.

"I don't know if I want a baby Tony." Ziva remarked.

"Why not?" Tony asked.

"I mean we have three children already. One of whom is severely disabled. AJ already takes so much of our time. Would it really be fair to the girls to have another baby?" Ziva asked.

"I guess you are right. Still it would be better to go for a four bedroom. It won't be long before Marley ends up getting on Lily's nerves." Tony remarked.

"Good point" Ziva replied.

* * *

As quickly as he had let go of the idea of having a baby. It came as a major disappointment to Tony that Ziva was so against having a baby. It was her body and she did have some valid points but still. He had yearned for a son. He had AJ and he adored that kid but he wanted a son who could play sports with him and who he could chase around. He knew how ignorant that sounded but the heart wanted what the heart wanted. Even if they ended up with a third daughter. He just wanted to go through a pregnancy a woman he loved. A pregnancy that would result in a happy and healthy, mom and baby. Instead of the tragedy he had endured that last time. There was always hope that Ziva would change her mind but, he couldn't hold his breath and he certainly could not pressure her into pregnancy. All he could do was hope against hope that she would change her mind.

* * *

Ziva was alone in Tony's apartment. She had AJ's ultrasound picture in her hands. Truth is she really did want another baby. She desperately wanted to give AJ a baby brother. She adored baby girls but a boy would even things out. It wasn't that she couldn't give Tony another baby. Her doctor said that even though she would be considered an old mom. She was in peak condition to bear at least one more child. She could even support multiples with relative ease. Her problems were definitely on the psychological side. It was when she got pregnant with AJ that things got really bad with her and Adam. Things were never great or even good but after the pregnancy everything went to hell. She knew that Tony was the exact opposite of Adam but still. What if he couldn't handle a pregnancy? What if she gave off some crazy hormone that drove men away when she became pregnant? It wasn't worth it to carry a child if it would just drive Tony away from her. She could not go through it again.

"You alright?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh yeah I am fine." Ziva replied.

"I came by to wait for the movers. Tony's piano is going to storage until you guys found a place. I don't have anywhere where it will be safe and it will be easier to move it from a facility" Gibbs explained.

"Oh I could have waited." Ziva replied.

"I wasn't sure if you would have been with AJ or not." Gibbs replied.

"He has evaluations today." Ziva replied.

"Have you seen any improvement?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know. On one hand it's like everything he does is a miracle but, on the other hand I see other patients doing so much better and it's like he isn't getting better at all." Ziva explained.

"The important thing is he is recovering. The pace doesn't matter. He may never be the same kid that he was but take it from me. It could be much worse." Gibbs replied.

"Sometimes I wonder. He isn't the same and he gets so frustrated. Tony is so gentle with him but I see his grief and disappointment. I know that he wanted a healthy son he could play sports with." Ziva explained.

"Yes Tony does want an athletic son but for AJ he just wants him to live. He gives me reports every day and I swear he gets tears in his eyes. He loves that boy and he loves you." Gibbs explained.

"He is AJ's biggest cheerleader." Ziva commented.

"You have nothing to worry about. Tony is one of the good ones." Gibbs assured.

"I want to do something amazing for him but what can I do?" Ziva asked.

"You have already done more for him than you can imagine." Gibbs replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Ziva be able to express her fears to Tony? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	44. House Hunting

After weeks of pouring over newspapers, websites, and real estate guides. Tony and Ziva had finally rounded it down to three different houses. All were handicapped accessible and close to the school AJ would now be attending. They were also all over budget. Ranging from under a hundred dollars over to over a hundred thousand dollars over budget. The good news was that Gibbs and Ducky had all agreed to help them out. The first house they visited was the one that was only about seventy five dollars over their budget. It was a nice house but on the small side and with only three bedrooms. There was a pocket door dividing the kitchen and living room and a small bathroom on the first level. The second level was only four stairs up but would be near impossible with AJ. The master suite was small but accessible. The other two bedrooms were tiny and could barely hold a wheelchair let alone all the equipment that AJ now required.

"Alright well that's it." The real estate agent said.

"We were told this house had a handicapped accessible bedroom." Tony commented.

"The master bed and bath are accessible." The agent replied.

"They are also up stairs." Tony replied.

"It's only three or four." The agent commented. I had almost made it.

"Yes and maybe that is fine for me but our son cannot walk and has very limited use of his arms. Getting him upstairs is almost impossible and there aren't enough steps for a lift." Tony replied.

"You have a wheelchair bound son? I am so sorry. My battery was dying and it sounded like you just needed a place that would accommodate your artificial leg." The agent replied.

* * *

With that it was onward to the second house. This one being far larger and having four bedrooms. This house was ten thousand over budget. The kitchen and living room were divided by a half wall. On one side of the room was the door to the garage/laundry room. The garage then led down to the basement. On the other side was AJ's bedroom and bathroom. Behind the kitchen was a hallway. The first door was the master bedroom. It was far larger than the first and had a walk in shower. Two of the bedrooms were just a couple of square feet smaller than the master bedroom. The third was about half the size of the master bedroom. The hallway bathroom was tiny but would suit Marley and Lily well.

"What do you think?" The agent asked.

"It's nice but I want to see the third house first." Tony replied.

"But it will suit your son well?" The agent asked.

"Yes it should work out fine." Ziva replied.

* * *

The second house was a definite possibility for Tony and Ziva but they wanted to at least see the third house. It was the largest and there were five bedrooms. This house was one hundred and two thousand over budget but again help had been offered. Like with the second house. The living room and kitchen were just one big room. Except with this house there was a full wall on one side a large entryway and then a half wall that the previous owners had used as a bar. This house also had a garage laundry room off the kitchen but with this house the basement had a separate entrance. The entrance to AJ's room was off the living room. AJ's room was spacious and the bathroom already had the proper equipment set up. There was a second entrance to the bathroom from the living room. This house had a second story. On the second floor was the master bedroom which was twice the size of the master suite at the second house. The first room was about the size of the master bedroom without the bathroom. The second and third rooms the same size about ten square feet smaller than the master and first bedroom. The fourth upstairs bedroom was half the size of the master and first bedroom.

"Oh Tony I love it!" Ziva cried.

"I do too but it's so much over budget." Tony remarked.

"I know but AJ's equipment is part of the cost." Ziva commented.

"That is true." Tony replied.

"Also it's so spacious. Marley and Lily would have huge bedrooms and we could use the extra two as an office and playroom. Plus I love the double sink in the hall bathroom and there is so much space. It would be so lovely if the girls weren't fighting over space. One is bound to be neat while the other is a slob." Ziva explained.

"That is very true." Tony laughed.

"I could set up a bar in the finished half of the basement and practice ballet again." Ziva said wistfully.

"And I could turn the attic into my private media room!" Tony cried.

"If I let you do that will you drop that ridiculous race-car bed idea?" Ziva asked.

"I could get Gibbs to build me a race-car bed for in there!" Tony cried.

"You are so weird." Ziva laughed.

"So what do you think?" The agent asked.

"We'll take it!" Tony cried.

"Excellent. Well we do have another bid but since the disabled person they are caring for is an adult it is not essential that they live near FDR Academy. They are willing to look in other neighborhoods." The agent explained.

"We can't really go up." Ziva sighed.

"OK well if this doesn't work out you are OK with the second house?" The agent asked.

"Yes" Tony replied.

"Alright well I will know more by tomorrow at five." The agent replied.

"And you will call us right away." Ziva replied.

"Of course and good luck with AJ." The agent replied.

* * *

Upon returning home Tony and Ziva went back to their real estate sites. They really loved the second and third house but number three had another bid and they weren't quite sure about house number two. That afternoon the girls were playing outside with Gibbs. Ziva was back at the hospital with AJ and Tony was stretched out on the couch taking a nap. He was awakened by the sound of his phone ringing. Thinking that it was Ziva needing him to get groceries. He groaned and pulled the phone off the table. He was shocked to see his real estate agent's phone number.

"Hello?"

"Am I speaking to Tony DiNozzo?"

"Yes"

"I just wanted you to know that you can make an offer on the third house if you would like."

"We can't afford to go up."

"No you don't understand. The first couple found a house a few neighborhoods over that is walking distance from their son's work and even better this house would mean their younger children would not have to change schools."

"So we got it?"

"If you'd like to make an offer."

"I will call Ziva and then we will call you right back."

* * *

Visiting hours were nearing their end and Ziva was dreading leaving her son. AJ had been having a rough day. Not bad enough to where he was facing another hospitalization but bad enough that it had greatly stressed both him and Ziva. The only relief she had was when Tony had called and told her they could make an offer on the third house. She had given a number and Tony had called back the real estate agent but that was hours ago. She was just leaving AJ's side when her phone buzzed. It was Tony.

"Hello?"

"Jane just called me back. She wanted to call sooner but her son had a game."

"And?"

"We got it!"

"We did?"

"Yes we got it. We sign the papers tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh Tony that's wonderful. We have a house. Oh Tony we have a house for our perfect little family."

* * *

 **A/N: Probably not the strongest chapter I have ever written but I wanted something light and positive. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	45. Outing

As AJ continued to improve the hospital wanted his family to take him out for short periods. Doing so was supposed to make the transition easier when AJ came home. They had planned their first outing for Wednesday afternoon. The kids had a half day due to the end of the grading period and it was supposed to be perfect. Then Marley's scout leader got sick and Ziva was roped into taking her place. Luckily Tony had been fine with taking Lily and AJ for the afternoon. The hospital felt it was a good idea for Tony and Ziva to try taking AJ out alone anyway. Since they would be bound to be alone with him at some point.

"And you remember how to administer feeds and rescue meds, correct?" AJ's nurse asked.

"Yes" Tony replied.

"Are you certified in CPR?" Terry asked.

"Yes my job requires me to renew my license every year." Tony replied.

"It shouldn't come up but we just like to make sure." Terry replied.

* * *

Tony's big plan for the afternoon was to take AJ and Lily to a basketball game. It wasn't a fancy professional game. Just a small charity game a buddy of Tony's from Baltimore had put on. Admittedly Tony was a little nervous about bringing AJ to a basketball game. He had always adored sports and had wanted desperately to play basketball. It killed Tony that they had never had the chance to play a game with his son. He wanted to beat the shit out of Adam for doing this to that sweet child. Tony and the kids arrived to the gymnasium and were immediately escorted to the handicapped section. Tony spotted James talking to another detective Tony had known as a rookie. When James spotted Tony he got out of the conversation and rushed over to his friends side.

"Tony my man! Is it true you got hitched?!" James cried.

"Yes this is my step-son, AJ and my daughter Lily." Tony introduced.

"I heard about you guys. How is he doing?" James asked.

"He is doing great. We are hoping to bring him home within the next month or two." Tony replied.

"Has he recovered all he can?" James asked.

"At the moment his prognosis is grim but he is young and resilient." Tony replied.

"That's what I like to see. You keeping a good thought. How are you getting used to the new leg? Still as deadly as ever?" James questioned.

"I am kicking butt and taking names." Tony replied.

"That is why I like to hear." James replied.

"Now if my boss will just let me back into the field." Tony commented.

"You really haven't changed." James laughed.

"How are Nora, Jamie, and Ethan?" Tony asked.

"Nora is back at accounting. Jamie is going into his senior year of high school and Ethan just started kindergarten." James replied.

"Is Jamie going to FDR?" Tony asked.

"Yeah and he is going to be in a special program at Georgetown next year." James replied.

"That is good to hear." Tony replied.

"Is AJ going to be going there?" James asked.

"Yeah we just bought place about three blocks from there. He is still going to be on the bus but it is still nice to be so close." Tony explained.

"Well I am glad you are doing great and I hope things stay good." James replied.

* * *

AJ ended up greatly enjoying the game. He had lost a lot of things in the blast but his love for Basketball remained the same. His fears about AJ feeling were taken away when James helped him sink a basket during the halftime free throw contest. He also Tony a flier for the Franklin Delano Roosevelt Academy Warriors. The school's exceptional sports league. They played all the standard school sports but only basketball, soccer, and softball were open to elementary students.

"Is AJ going to play basketball at school?" Lily asked.

"I will have to speak with Ziva and his principal but I think it is a wonderful idea." Tony replied.

"BaBall!" AJ cried.

"Yes AJ I am going to try to get you onto the basketball team at your new school." Tony replied.

"Th U Tny" AJ cooed.

"It is no problem at all little buddy. Now lets get back to our seats. The game is going to start back up soon." Tony explained as the crowd erupted into cheers for AJ as the family made their way back to their seats.

* * *

The Baltimore Crime Sniffers ended up beating the Baltimore Firehouse Dogs seventeen to eight. After the game Tony treated the children to pizza and ice-cream. AJ was still primarily fed by the G-Tube but was being allowed small portions of liquid and soft solid foods. Tony was praying that AJ would regain his strength and be able to get back on solid foods for good. For himself Tony had ordered a double slice of Meat Lovers. For AJ he ordered a small cup of chicken broth, and Lily ordered herself the kiddie chicken fingers and fries. After they got their food Tony wheeled AJ and the food out to the patio. Lily came running behind laughing about piglets and unicorns. Tony had just finished feeding AJ was heading to the outdoor station to grab extra napkins. When he saw the last person in the world he ever wanted to see.

"Junior!" Senior cried.

"What are you doing here, dad?" Tony asked.

"I see you are forgetting your cotillion" Senior remarked.

"A demented old lady reading Emily Post and slapping me across the face with a ruler if I slipped up is not cotillion It's just you ditching me to go make a deal." Tony scoffed.

"Business is good thanks for asking. To answer your ever so rude question I am looking into investments." Senior explained.

"Close down a family place to build a tacky bar." Tony sighed.

"What happened to your leg? See I have manners." Senior questioned.

"I got blown up on the job. Gibbs called you." Tony replied.

"I told you that job was a death sentence." Senior mocked.

"I did not die. I lost my leg and I am recovering just fine." Tony replied.

"Whatever. So what were you doing trying to stop a terrorist that turned out to just be some punk kid trying to get laid?" Senior questioned.

"Actually I was protecting my step-son from his father." Tony replied.

"You got married?" Senior asked.

"Again I called you." Tony replied.

"So where is the little brat?" Senior asked.

"Dad this is my son AJ and daughter Lily. They are not brats." Tony replied.

"Get a load of this! It's a cripple! My athlete son is raising some sluts cripple!" Senior mocked.

"Dad please" Tony pleaded.

"You know that the woman only married you to take care of the kid. I mean there is no way you would choose a cripple, right?" Senior questioned.

"Actually I did! I chose to marry Ziva and adopt AJ after his father blew us up. I lost my leg saving his life. AJ was perfectly healthy but ended up like this after his father blew him up." Tony explained.

"You know they still have homes for kids like him, right?" Senior questioned.

"Yes I do but I am not putting him into a home. At least not until I absolutely have to." Tony replied.

"You know it doesn't matter what the bitch wants? As a man you have the power. Tell her you don't want a cripple." Senior insisted.

"Actually dad I do want AJ. The reason I married Ziva was so I could adopt AJ. He is a great kid and I am not going to send him away. I am a man and I am not going to abandon my child. That is what cowards like you do. AJ is my son and I absolutely want him, his mom Ziva, and my daughters Lily and Marley in my life. They are my everything. My heart beats for them. They are the reason I got out of that hospital bed and walked again. You are the one I don't need in my life. You are just a spoiled jerk. You are my sperm donor. My dad is Jethro Gibbs and I love him. I was a coward and I feared you. Because of what you did to me as a child. Well that scared little boy died in the explosion and a man took his place. A man who is done with you and is going to go back to enjoying ice-cream with his children. Because that is a real man. You are the coward. I see that now and it honestly has saved my life. So for the last time. Goodbye Senior. I will in no way miss you." Tony berated, it felt good to finally get all of those hurts off of his chest.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Senior heed Tony's warning and stay away? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	46. Ready or Not

After the confrontation with Senior, Tony had pretty much lost his appetite and his desire to be out and about. He ordered Lily a cup of dippin dots and then loaded the kids into the van. He was now back at the hospital and sitting alone in the parents/spouses room. He had his head in his hands and was trying his hardest not to get sick. Part of him wished that he had just ignored Senior or made up an excuse to get out of there right away. Then again it felt kind of good to finally stand up to his father. He had wanted to for years but fear always got in the way. Well the way Senior had treated AJ was the straw that broke the camel's back. You could screw with him all day but nobody messed with his children. Especially not AJ. The girls could at least stand up for themselves. He liked to believe that AJ could too but due to his limited communication abilities. It was hard to determine just how aware he was. Which made it all the more sickening that Senior had been so abusive to the child.

"You alright, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Don't ever use that name for me again!" Tony demanded.]

"Something happen?" Gibbs asked.

"I saw my dad today." Tony replied.

"I specifically told him to get lost." Gibbs scoffed.

"We ran into each other at the pizza place and I couldn't get away fast enough." Tony explained.

"How bad was it?" Gibbs asked.

"Him making fun of me for losing my leg and acting like he had no idea about the explosion was the good part." Tony remarked.

"What could possibly be worse than that?" Gibbs asked.

"He was making fun of AJ." Tony replied.

"How?" Gibbs asked.

"Calling him a cripple and accusing Ziva of just marrying me to have help with him. He went on to try and get me to put AJ in a home. He said he wasn't worth anything." Tony explained.

"Bastard" Gibbs spat.

"I have been done with him for a long time. He never wanted me. I could take him tormenting me and belittling me. I could even take when he would beat my ass. I probably deserved that but he could not do that to AJ. Nobody can mess with any of my kids but especially not the disabled one. Telling me he isn't worth anything. He is the world to me and I am grateful that I will never see him again. At least I hope I won't anyway. I finally told him off. Maybe that will be enough for him to stay gone." Tony explained.

"One can only hope but if he comes back I will deal with him." Gibbs assured.

"He'll just think I fell back into my weak ways." Tony sighed.

"Not if I kill him." Gibbs scoffed.

"That would ruin you." Tony reminded.

"At this point I don't care." Gibbs replied darkly.

* * *

As anxious as she was to get back to AJ at the hospital. Ziva was not sure if she was going to be able to make it that day. After an afternoon of chasing around fourteen girls ranging from ages six to just barely nine. She was beyond exhausted. Her head ached and her stomach was killing her. She rested her head on the cool tile counter in the kitchen of the co-leader. Marley and Anastasia were in Anastasia's room trying to decide which badge to do next.

"Are you alright, girl?" Wendy, Anastasia's mom asked.

"Not at all." Ziva replied.

"What's wrong?" Wendy asked.

"I have this nasty headache and I feel sick to my stomach." Ziva explained.

"Well the headache is probably from chasing fourteen kids all day but I am a little worried about the stomach thing." Wendy replied.

"Me too if I am sick I can't be near AJ." Ziva explained.

"It could always be something you ate. I tried to tell the girls that food truck was a little sketchy. I just hope they don't all get sick. That is the last thing I need." Wendy explained.

"Ugh I felt nauseous way before I got to that truck and that pathetic excuse for a hot-dog only made things worse. It smelled like rotting flesh." Ziva explained.

"So you've been feeling sick all day and you still went?" Wendy questioned, narrowing her eyes.

"Actually I have been feeling sick for the past week or so." Ziva recalled.

"When was your last period? I mean are you regular this month?" Wendy asked.

"That is awfully personal." Ziva commented.

"I am sorry but please just answer me." Wendy begged.

"Come to thing of it. I should have had my period last week." Ziva recalled.

"Ziva!" Wendy cried.

"What. Wait if I am feeling sick and missed my period. Oh My God! Oh My God!" Ziva cried.

"I think I have a test left over." Wendy commented.

"Would it really work after nine years?" Ziva asked.

"I am not sure but this is from our new blessing." Wendy replied, patting her stomach.

"Oh Wendy! That is so amazing!" Ziva cried.

"Yes I am ten weeks today. We have already told our family and closest friends so don't feel bad if it gets out to the other mom's. Actually it may be good if the cat gets out of the bag. Anastasia is about to burst. She has always wanted a little brother." Wendy explained.

"I hope my kids are that excited to have a baby brother or sister." Ziva commented.

"I am sure they will be." Wendy assured.

* * *

Ziva held the damp stick in her hand and tapped her feet on the tile floor. She was not ready for this. She did not want to be a mother again. She already had three children and babies were so much work. Than there were her anxieties about Tony. The timer on her phone dinged and she sighed. Now was the moment of truth. She looked down at the stick and her heart dropped. On the tiny plastic screen was a little pink plus. It was official she was pregnant. Whether she was ready or not.

"May I come in?" Wendy asked, knocking on the door.

"Sure" Ziva replied.

"So what did it say?" Wendy asked.

"I am pregnant." Ziva replied.

"Oh Ziva that's wonderful!" Wendy cried.

"I know it's just. I don't know if I am am ready." Ziva replied.

"You are never ready. Tad and I were far from ready for Anastasia and even though we have been wanting this baby for over a year now. We still are far from ready for it." Wendy explained.

* * *

 **A/N: How will Tony take Ziva's pregnancy. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	47. Or Not

**TRIGGER WARNING! This chapter contains description of a miscarriage. Please read with caution if this is a sensitive topic for you.**

* * *

Naturally Tony was over the moon when Ziva told him that she was pregnant. The doctors confirmed that she was about three weeks along and the couple began preparing right away. The bought paint swatches and took measurements in the extra room for furniture. They stocked up on magazines featuring adorable nursery designs and started going to boutiques in search for gender neural clothes and accessories. Even though they were still early on they told Shirley and Tony's friends from NCIS. As well as the children and the nurses who were caring for AJ. A baby shower was already in the works and they were deciding where to register. Ziva had discovered her pregnancy at just under three weeks and five and a half weeks had since passed. Meaning they would meet their sweet baby in right around eight months.

"I like Josiah for a boy. It is what I wanted to name AJ." Ziva commented.

"Josiah DiNozzo, I love it." Tony remarked.

"For a girl I was thinking Tali after my sister." Ziva replied.

"I wanted to use Elizabeth for my mom." Tony replied, disappointingly.

"Tali Elizabeth has a nice ring." Ziva commented.

"It is perfect." Tony agreed.

"Do you think it's too early to think about names?" Ziva asked.

"It's never too early. Best to get any conflict ironed out before the baby comes." Tony replied.

"Adam pretty much told me if I wanted to use his insurance." Ziva remarked.

"I won't do that unless you insist my father be present." Tony replied.

"That scumbag, no way." Ziva replied.

"He wouldn't show up if wanted him there." Tony sighed.

"Don't waste your time on him." Ziva ordered.

"Right. Anyway it's one thirty. AJ should be getting done with rehab any time now if you want to head to the hospital." Tony replied.

"I have to go to the bathroom real fast and then we will head out. Don't forget Gibbs can only keep the girls until five today." Ziva replied.

* * *

Ziva's pregnancy was not the only big news for the DiNozzo family. Two days after AJ came home they were finally given a clear release date. After nearly five months in the hospital, AJ would finally be coming on in eleven days. Lily was now successfully potty trained only having one accident in two weeks. Marley had made the county basketball team and was proud to be one of two girls on the team. The first girl was the coach's daughter. As for Tony well director Vance had told him that he would be able to return to field duty upon returning from paternity leave. He could have returned sooner but the earlier date was too close to Ziva's due date. Needless to say Tony was beyond proud of his family and himself, and could not wait to see what the future held.

* * *

Ziva sat hunched over on the toilet, tears were pouring down her cheeks. The pain in her abdomen was so great that it was nearly crippling. It reminded of her of the severe menstrual cramps she got sometimes. Except it couldn't be her period. She looked at her watch and saw that it was getting late. Not wanting to waste anymore time, she decided to just get off the toilet, and head for the hospital. She reached for some toilet paper and wiped herself. Something felt strange, down there. She raised the toilet-paper and held it to her face. The sight caused her to let out a blood curdling scream.

"TONY!" Ziva screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Tony was sitting in the living room, flipping through the channels, wondering what was taking Ziva so long. He was just getting up to go check on her when he heard a terrible scream coming from the bathroom. He was already on his feet when he heard Ziva screaming his name. He got to the door only to find that it was locked. He pounded on the door but Ziva kept on screaming. Panicked he grabbed a wire hanger from AJ's closet and picked the lock open. He found Ziva sitting on the floor in a red puddle. Tony's heart plummeted to the floor, it was blood. He thought back to that horrible night with Becca.

"Oh Tony I think I am losing the baby." Ziva sobbed.

"It's OK. Let's get you checked out at the hospital." Tony replied, struggling to remain calm.

* * *

Tony got Ziva cleaned up and helped her out to the car. She started bleeding again as they were turning out of the driveway. As they raced down the highway, Tony frantically called Gibbs and let him know what was happening. Upon arrival at the hospital he swung into the nearest emergency parking space, jumped out, grabbed Ziva, and raced inside. By the time they got to the reception desk, Ziva was too weak to stand.

"My wife is having a miscarriage!" Tony cried.

* * *

From there everything happened so fast. Ziva was immediately rushed back to one of the ER cubicles. Tony stood in the corner and filled out the paperwork. The fetus had not yet been expelled. So the hope remained but it was slim. Ziva was bleeding more intensely now.

"Tony!" Ziva cried.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked.

"It's happening." Ziva cried out.

* * *

Ziva was balled up on the hospital bed. She wished that the doctors would just get in there already. If they would just hurry up than maybe something could be done. By now her pants were soaked with blood. The cramping had come in waves but when it came it was horrible. It reminded her of when she was in labor with AJ. Except she did not want to call it labor. She was only eight weeks along. Far too early for even the hope of live birth. The cramping returned, except this time it was far more intense. It was so bad that she wanted to rip her hair out. The bleeding continued but now she felt a strange feeling in her vagina, something thinker than blood. She screamed for Tony and he was instantly by her side, holding her hand. She tightened the grip around his hand as their baby left her body far too soon. In a cruel twist of fate. The instant the baby fell out and landed on the table, was when the doctor finally showed up.

* * *

The next few minutes were a blur for Tony and Ziva. The bleeding finally slowed once the fetus had been expelled. The doctor had wheeled in a portable ultrasound machine and flipped it on to make sure that everything had been expelled. The screen was empty, their baby was gone. In the following moments Ziva was given something to stop the bleeding and was hooked up to an IV, to receive a blood transfusion. After a while the nurse poked her head in and asked if they were up for a visitor. The couple offered a half hearted nod. A moment later the door opened and Gibbs stepped inside. He had a small box in his hands. He walked over to the couple, set the box on the bedside table, and gently placed one hand on each of their shoulders. He made eye contact with the two of them and sucked in his breath.

"I love you guys and I am so sorry that this happened." Gibbs replied.

"Our baby's dead." Ziva sobbed.

"There was nothing they could have done. We have to go to the OB/GYN tomorrow for tests." Tony explained.

"Let me know if there is anything I can do." Gibbs replied.

"The girls? Where are the girls?!" Ziva cried.

"They are with the McGee's. As it turns out Marley has to interview a person in a wheelchair for a scout project. Tim and Delilah know but the girls think that I am seeing AJ." Gibbs explained.

"Thank you" Tony replied.

"I want my babies!" Ziva cried.

"We will see them when we get home." Tony assured.

"What about AJ?!" Ziva cried.

"I will have McGee help you video chat with him." Gibbs offered.

"Thank you" Ziva murmured.

"What's in the box?" Tony asked eyeing the gift.

"TONY! WE JUST LOST OUR BABY!" Ziva cried.

"This might make you feel better." Gibbs replied handing Tony the box.

* * *

Tony gently pulled the wrapper away from the small parcel. In the box was a small wooden frame with the ultrasound photo inside. The words "BABY DINOZZO" were engraved in neat script. It was obviously a handmade gift and it was obvious that Gibbs had taken sometime crafting it. It was made from love and clearly not meant to comfort the couple in the wake of a miscarriage.

"It was supposed to be a shower gift but I thought it may bring comfort now." Gibbs replied, sensing thing DiNozzo's confusion.

"Oh Gibbs" Ziva sobbed.

"It's beautiful boss." Tony replied, voice cracking.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for killing baby DiNozzo. I really can't make this better but things will get better for the family. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	48. Scare

Leaving the hospital was rough on Tony and Ziva. Neither was ready to face the world in wake of their miscarriage. Ziva wanted to visit AJ but, the doctors did not want her to have any unnecessary activity. Upon returning home, Tony had called McGee and requested that he door to the nursery. In the coming days Tony would have to pack up the baby clothes and supplies. Given the option of having the hospital dispose of the remains and cremation. The DiNozzo's had opted to have their baby cremated. After tests were run. The remains would be sent off to Slater's mortuary and would be picked up in the coming days. Ziva wanted to have a memorial service but Tony wanted to keep it between the family. Their child had lived. He just did not see the point of having a memorial service for a fetus. After a painfully quiet ride home, Tony got out of the car, and helped Ziva inside. They found Delilah asleep on the couch, her wheelchair was folded up in the corner. McGee sat on the stairs, using his phone. When he heard the door open, he set the phone down, stood, and approached the couple.

"Delilah could have slept in AJ's room. We have everything set up for him." Tony commented.

"We were watching a movie and she fell asleep." McGee replied.

"Oh" Tony replied.

"Do you know anything yet?" McGee asked.

"They are going to run tests on the fetus and I am taking Ziva for tests at the obstetrician's in the morning." Tony explained.

"I hope you get some answers." McGee replied.

"Yeah us too." Tony replied.

"Gibbs was wondering. If you wanted him to break the news to everybody." McGee said.

"We will tell them tomorrow. For now I just want to get to bed." Ziva replied.

"I will get Delilah and give you guys your space." McGee replied.

* * *

That night Ziva cried herself to sleep. While Tony tossed and turned through the night. Both ended up giving up on sleep just after sunrise. Tony went for a long run and Ziva sat on the floor between the girls room. Her body was wracked with guilt. She had not wanted this baby at first but once she saw how happy Tony was. All of her fears had melted away. She could not help but wonder if this were somehow her fault. If she had brought this great tragedy on herself. Marley's door open and she stepped out into the hallway.

"Are you alright, Ziva?" Marley asked.

"Not really." Ziva replied.

"What's wrong? Uncle Tim said you guys were at the hospital. Are you sick?" Marley asked.

"Marley, we were going to wait to tell you but you deserve to know the truth. I lost the baby yesterday." Ziva confessed.

"You had a miscarriage?" Marley asked.

"Afraid so." Ziva replied.

"What happened?" Marley asked.

"We don't know yet but we are going to have the baby cremated." Ziva explained.

"Are you OK?" Marley asked.

"No" Ziva admitted.

"Well if you ever want to talk. I am here." Marley offered.

"That is very sweet but you are much too young to be worried about this." Ziva replied, wiping away a tear.

* * *

Breena watched the girls while Tony took Ziva to the doctor. With the exception of Ziva's occasional sobs. The ride to the doctor's office was made in total silence. Tony looked over at Ziva and wondered what the future held. His heart ached for the child he had lost. He wondered why it had happened and if anything could have been prevented. If this was somehow his fault. Ziva had been so stressed with AJ and everything. He knew that he could have done more, that he should have done more. If he had been a better husband. Maybe this tragedy wouldn't have happened. Tony pulled into the parking lot of the obstetrician's office and walked Ziva inside.

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"My wife has an appointment with Dr. Peters at ten thirty." Tony replied.

"Name?" The receptionist asked.

"Ziva DiNozzo" Tony replied.

"Take this and have a seat." The receptionist replied, handing Ziva clipboard.

* * *

Ziva took the clipboard and took a seat in the furthest corner of the room. It killed her to be in a room full of pregnant woman and woman with new babies. Knowing that her baby was dead. She heard woman talking about how far along they were and about various things that were happening in their respective stages. Tony had kept her distracted and protected her from questions. By talking to her about the kids and wedding plans. Until he had to go to the bathroom that is. Panic washed over Ziva when she realized that her shield was down.

"So you are getting married? Before or after the baby comes. You can't be very far along." One woman asked.

"Ziva DiNozzo!" A nurse called.

"I have to go." Ziva replied, grateful for the exit.

* * *

Ziva was already on the exam table when Tony got to the room. The check-up seemed far too routine for what it was. The nurse drew blood, checked Ziva's vitals, and had Ziva take a urine test. Surprisingly the doctor ran an ultrasound to make sure that there was not a second baby hanging around in Ziva's womb. The ultrasound was the same as the one the day before. There was no baby. Afterwords the doctor instructed Ziva to put her legs in the stir-ups. They were getting ready to leave when the nurse returned with a clip-board. She showed Dr. Peters the clip-board and talked with him in a low whisper. Ziva looked into Tony's eyes, trying to hide her fear. After a moment the nurse left and Dr. Peters returned to the couple.

"Are our results in already?" Tony asked.

"No most will not be in for a few hours or days but we did test your iron levels. Mrs. DiNozzo your iron is alarmingly low." Dr. Peters replied.

"What does that mean?" Ziva asked.

"I understand that they had trouble controlling your bleeding yesterday." Dr. Peters remarked.

"Yes but bleeding is common in miscarriages." Ziva replied.

"The thing is. We are going to need to send you for extra tests at the hospital." Dr. Peters replied.

"Why?" Tony demanded.

"Mr. DiNozzo there is no easy way to say this but your wife might have leukemia." Dr. Peters replied.

* * *

Tony's body shook as he stood on the landing to Gibbs' basement steps. This could not be happening again. He could not have another wife battling cancer. His mind flashed back to the blood and seeing her so pale and sick. He thought back to the night he found Becca in bed. The blood and Becca was so sick. The cancer had returned. Ziva bleeding, pale, sick and now possibly facing cancer. It was a terrifying and cruel twist of fate. It was sick irony.

"When will you, know?" Gibbs asked.

"We go in tomorrow and they said from there it could be a week." Tony replied.

"Do they know what type it is? If it's ALL she has excellent odds." Gibbs asked.

"I can't go through this again." Tony sobbed.

"You won't. Treatments have improved so much since Becca was sick." Gibbs assured.

"It's just too much like when Becca died." Tony replied.

"Bit it's not the same." Gibbs assured.

* * *

It was one of those rare times where talking to Gibbs did not make it better. Tony ended up leaving his boss' house in tears. He took the long way home blaring the depressing country CD that Gibbs had given him a few years before. He pulled into the driveway behind Ziva's van and headed inside. He found Ziva sitting on the couch with a look of relief on her face.

"Ziva? What's wrong? Are you OK?" Tony asked.

"Dr. Peters' office called me." Ziva replied.

"What now?!" Tony cried.

"We don't have to get tested for leukemia!" Ziva cried.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"The lab tech wrote my results down wrong! He put the decimal point in the wrong place! My levels are a little low but that is likely due to the blood loss." Ziva explained.

"But you lost a lot of blood." Tony replied.

"They are still not sure on that but we are waiting on my other results. We avoided cancer but I may have something wrong and be unable to give you more." Ziva explained.

"Oh Ziva I am so glad it's not cancer. We can get through fertility struggles and the miscarriage but I could never get through losing you and neither could the children." Tony explained, pulling Ziva into a tight hug.

* * *

 **A/N: I was going to leave you on a cliffhanger about Ziva's cancer but decided I was being cruel enough. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	49. Why?

The initial relief that Ziva was cancer free, was so great. That several days passed before Tony realized how wrong it was. That all of their fear came from a stupid mistake. He tried to remind himself that everybody made mistakes but the rage continued to boil within him. Finally he'd had enough and ended up calling the doctor's office. He was about to let Dr. Peter's have it. When the doctor informed him that this was not the first time an incident like this had occurred and the tech had been let go. He also told him that he had the results of Ziva's tests and it would be better if they came in to hear the results. That sent Tony's heart into hyper speed. Being summoned to the doctor's office was never a good thing and what were the odds of two mistakes being made? Two mistakes that led to good news anyway. Ziva was with AJ at the moment. Due to the miscarriage his coming home had been delayed for a week. It was rough on everyone but understandable. Ziva's body needed to heal itself a little bit and the rest of the family was processing a lot of emotional turmoil. Tony, Ziva, and Marley were all devastated by the loss of their baby, but Lily was too young to understand and AJ was still struggling with processing. The team had been great through everything. Though they had waited to tell Abby for a couple of days. Knowing they would need to grieve a little. Before they could handle her hugs and tears. She meant well but her style of mourning was not for everybody. Now everybody knew about the miscarriage and the DiNozzo's were doing their best to move on.

* * *

Tony called Ziva at AJ's rehab hospital and they agreed to meet up at Dr. Peters' office. Part of Ziva wanted to tell Tony that she had meetings with AJ's therapists and wouldn't be able to make it, but the other part wanted to know what happened. The second part won because she knew that she could not hide from this forever. Especially if she wanted to consider more children. She also knew that if something were in fact wrong with her body. She would need to know as soon as possible. While she would still be able to do something about it. She could not put Tony through losing another wife. So reluctantly she said goodbye to AJ and headed to the doctor's office. She found Tony sitting in the waiting room and after checking in with the receptionist. They were led down a long dark hallway to Dr. Peters' office. They took seats in front of the desks and waited. At long last the doctor came into the room and took a seat in front of them.

"How bad is it?" Tony asked.

"It is good news actually. Well as good as news can be in this situation.." Dr. Peters started.

"Than why did you call us down here?!" Tony demanded.

"I am sorry for any alarm but this is my preference. Call me old fashioned but I just don't think test results should be given over the phone. It's so impersonal and some people do honestly need to take a minute and talk it out." Dr. Peters explained.

"Alright, what is going on?" Tony asked.

"The good news Mrs. DiNozzo is that you are perfectly healthy. None of your test results raise serious alarm for a repeat miscarriage. Because you have had recurrent miscarriages you are classified as high risk and will require extra monitoring but your body should be able to carry a baby to term." Dr. Peters explained.

"Recurrent?" Tony whispered.

"I got pregnant in high school but lost the baby shortly after Tali was killed. I did not even know I was pregnant until I had the miscarriage. That loss was my fault. I got drunk the night of the funeral and the next morning I woke up bleeding." Ziva explained.

"Why is that concern than?" Tony asked.

"If you have more than one miscarriage you are classified as recurrent. All it means is that Ziva will need extra attention should you guys get pregnant again." Dr. Peters explained.

"Alright" Tony replied.

"Then why did we lose our baby?" Ziva asked.

"Your fetus was too small to get any clear test results. It was only measuring at between five and six weeks. All we know is that there was nothing we could have done. That is the most common reason in a healthy woman." Dr. Peters explained.

"When can we try again?" Tony asked.

"We typically recommend that you wait six weeks to allow your body to heal, but the best answer is to wait until you are both ready." Dr. Peters explained.

* * *

The meeting with Dr. Peters both put Tony and Ziva at ease, and left them even more confused. They could have more children, yet this baby could not be saved. After getting Marley from her girl scout meeting and Lily from her playgroup. They headed for the home of the only person they wanted to talk to in that moment. They left the girls playing in the backyard on the jungle gym, Gibbs had built after meeting Marley. They found themselves standing on the landing of the basement, holding each other and waiting for Gibbs to speak.

"So you guys are good to have more children. The baby was just not compatible with life?" Gibbs questioned.

"Pretty much" Tony replied.

"Do you want my honest opinion? It may come across as a little harsh." Gibbs questioned.

"Go ahead" Ziva replied.

"I honestly think that you guys just weren't ready for a baby." Gibbs replied.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked.

"You guys have so much on your plates right now. You are planning your wedding and working out custody of your children. On top of that AJ is due to come home soon and he is going to require a lot of care for the rest of his life and you are still getting to know the girls. It is one thing with Lily because she is small, but Marley is older and more independent. Now that may make it seem like she is fine but at her age. She needs the love of her parents desperately. Now I am not saying that means you should not have more children. I am just saying that now is not a good time. I cannot answer the scientific questions and I am the wrong person to ask about the religious aspects. I am not glad this happened to you. I am just giving my two cents. I also know that if its meant to be. You guys will have more children." Gibbs explained.

"How can you know all of this?" Tony asked.

"Because it happened twice with Shannon and myself." Gibbs replied.

"It did?" Tony gasped.

"Yes. The first time it was actually a relief. I know that sounds horrible but we were young and in no way ready to be parents. We had only been dating a few weeks and it caught us off guard. I was due to go on my first deployment and Shannon was still in school. We found out when she was around six weeks and we lost the baby a week later. Two days later I was deployed for a year. I am not saying that I don't miss that baby. It just didn't hit me at the time. It hit Shannon when she was pregnant with Kelly. Thinking that they could have had an older brother or sister to play with. It didn't hit me until I lost Shannon and Kelly. Thinking that maybe that child would have lived." Gibbs explained.

"I can understand being relieved." Ziva replied.

"Right. The second time was harder. It was not long before Shannon and Kelly died and it was a wanted baby. After two previous pregnancies Shannon caught on much earlier and we found out around the third week and lost it between the eighth and ninth week. This one was rough on us. We had been trying for a couple years. Shannon had some issues and I was rarely home. I guess that loss ended up for the best too. Shannon would have been twenty weeks along when she died. It was easier to lose a weird alien baby I barely knew. Than it would have been to lose a baby just shy of being viable. The baby may have survived the initial accident but would have never lived outside of Shannon's body or without her nourishment." Gibbs explained.

"I guess there is always a reason. I just wonder what ours is." Tony replied.

"You may not know for a while. I sure didn't." Gibbs replied.

"I do feel like it was my fault. I did not want this." Ziva replied.

"It was not your fault Ziver. You did not intentionally harm the baby. It just was not meant to be this time." Gibbs explained.

"But why?" Tony asked, resting his head on the wall.

"I hate to cut out on you guys but I am running late for a doctor's appointment. You can hang out here and we can talk when I get back, you can call me later, or come back tomorrow." Gibbs explained.

"We should get home. It's been a few days since the girls had a home cooked meal." Ziva replied.

"Doctor's appointment? You never go to the doctor. Are you alright?" Tony asked.

"I just need to get checked out for uh something. Don't worry about it." Gibbs replied.

"It's hard not to." Tony countered.

"I guess you guys have enough to worry about but you cannot tell anyone until I know something. I don't want it to cause hubbub for nothing." Gibbs replied.

"What's wrong?" Tony demanded.

"Noting is wrong. After caring for your girls while you were recuperating. It reminded me how much I loved being a father. I missed it. So I decided to become a foster parent but I have to get checked out first." Gibbs explained.

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter will be the last but I am doing a sequel. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	50. Perfection

Tony and Ziva's official wedding was held, exactly one year after their first wedding. They had planned it that way from the beginning. That way while they had two anniversaries, they would both be on the same date. It was going to be a simple ceremony, the couple was going to wed in a small interfaith wedding chapel, just down the road from Shirley's diner. They had also managed to keep the wedding small in attendance. The children, Tony's family from NCIS and his other law enforcement agencies, Shirley, a few others from the diner, and Ziva's family from Israel. AJ would be giving his mother away, with Gibbs pushing the boy's wheelchair.

* * *

Tony tapped his pencil on his notebook, chewed his lip, and furrowed his brow. It had been Ziva's idea to write their own vows. Tony had written his weeks ago but when he heard Ziva's at the rehearsal dinner. He soon realized how weak his vows were. He had been wracking his brain all night but he had no idea what to say. What did he say to the woman who had given him everything? Ziva always talked about all she had done for him. Implying that he was the hero of the relationship, she had no idea how much she had done for him. She had saved his life and then she had given him the world. He had so many wonderful things to say about her. They were all in his heart and his head, but no matter how hard he tried. He could not put those words onto paper or even form them into a coherent sentence. There was a soft knocking on the door to his dressing room. He set down his paper and yelled for the person to come in. Jethro Gibbs stepped into the room and took a seat in the chair across from the couch he was sitting on.

"T-minus thirty minutes, are you nervous?" Gibbs asked.

"Extremely" Tony admitted.

"You are already married to her." Gibbs reminded.

"It's these vows." Tony replied.

"You read her your vows last night." Gibbs reminded.

"And they were nothing, nothing compared to what Ziva said to me." Tony explained.

"Ah" Gibbs replied.

"I feel so many things for her but try as I might, I cannot put them on paper." Tony explained.

"Who says they have to be written down?" Gibbs asked.

"Well I don't have time to memorize anything." Tony commented.

"If you love her and you have all these wonderful things to say about her. Just speak from the heart. Speak from the heart and she will adore it." Gibbs explained.

"You think so?" Tony asked.

"I know so." Gibbs replied.

"I can't believe we are finally here. I know that we already did this last year but this is still so real. To think that all this planning is finally going somewhere. That we will soon have an official wedding and honeymoon under our belts. I never dreamed I would be here." Tony explained.

"It is am amazing feeling and I am so proud of all of you. You have worked so hard over the past year and you deserve the world." Gibbs explained.

"Thank you" Tony replied.

* * *

While Tony was struggling with his vows, doubt was nearly crippling Ziva. She hated that she was feeling this way. Tony and her had been married for a year and together for a year and a half. They had been through so much together, and still she had her doubts. Adam had ruined her and she knew that she would never stop waiting for the other shoe to drop. She had figured out that Tony adored her and loved AJ for who he was. Her greatest fear now was Tony wanting more children. The miscarriage had troubled her more than she had let on. Even after the doctors assured that it was not her fault and likely would not happen again. She was still unable to shake her fears. She could not go through another loss. The way she saw it the gain was not worth the risk.

"May I come in?" Shirley asked, knocking on the door.

"Sure" Ziva replied.

"Are you excited?" Shirley asked.

"Yes" Ziva replied.

"You don't sound it." Shirley commented.

"I am worried that Tony will leave me." Ziva confessed.

"Why on Earth would he leave you now?" Shirley asked.

"I already had my doubts about children but the miscarriage greatly unnerved me." Ziva explained.

"So you don't want more children?" Shirley asked.

"I don't know." Ziva replied.

"Have you told Tony?" Shirley asked.

"I am afraid to. I mean I am not saying I am against the idea. I just. I don't know." Ziva explained.

"Sit down with Tony and talk it out with him. He has loved you through rougher waters. He will get you through this." Shirley explained.

"You think?" Ziva asked.

"I know" Shirley assured.

"Thank you, Shirley. Well it's time for me to get married." Ziva replied.

"Best of luck, sweetheart." Shirley replied.

* * *

Butterflies rose in Tony's stomach as he stood at the alter. The music began and Ziva started her march down the aisle. She was never more beautiful than she was on that day. She wore a flowing white dress with short sleeves and a white veil. Her shoes were lavender flats that held her feet perfectly. AJ wore a black suit and a pair of blue sneakers. He held Ziva's hand loosely and had a genuine smile on his face. Behind him Gibbs wore a gray suit and blue tie, he had tears in his ocean blue eyes. The music stopped as Ziva came to a stop at the end of aisle. Ziva stepped up onto the alter and Gibbs lifted AJ from his chair.

"We are gathered here today to unite Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David in holy matrimony. The couple has written their own vows." The minster announced.

"Ziva I had my vows written but when I heard yours last night. Wow I mean wow. My vows were nothing. I mean what can I say about you. You made me find love, when I thought I was destined to be alone. You are not Becca but I love you in your own way. You have given me three wonderful children and so much more. So much that I cannot ever be even with you. You are my everything and I love you with all my heart, until my heart stops." Tony vowed.

"Ziva" The minister instructed.

"Tony, Oh My God, Tony. Your vows were amazing but these are somehow better. You are my sunshine, the light of my life. You saved my son's life. I can never make that up to you. I mean how do you make that up? You saved my son's life. You are the reason he is here, you are the reason I am here. You are everything that Adam was not. You are the reason that I am capable of love and trust. You are the greatest man I have ever met. All I expect from you is for you to love me and our children. Of course I don't have to worry about that. The way you treat AJ is amazing and you are showing our girls what a man should be. You are my dream." Ziva vowed.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minster instructed.

* * *

Circumstances had ended the Paris dream but Tony had found a lovely villa in Italy for the honeymoon. They arrived the afternoon after the wedding. Tony had all kinds of surprises up his sleeve but for now they were just lying on their bed in the villa Ziva had dozed off in his arms and was softly snoring on his chest. It was far from sawing logs, it was a gentle snore like a kitten. He looked at the photograph that sat on the nightstand. It was taken the previous summer. Marley sat up on a picnic blanket, and had AJ propped up in her arms, and Lily had her arms wrapped around Marley's neck. He heard a woman calling his name and looked over at the door. He saw Becca in a white dress, Angela stood beside her in a white t-shirt, pair of light jeans, and white sneakers.

"You did good Antonia." Becca said.

"I am proud of you daddy." Angela added.

"I love you girls and I will never forget you." Tony promised.

"Tony? Are they here?" Ziva asked.

"Yes" Tony replied.

"Oh Tony they are beautiful." Ziva whispered.

"They were" Tony replied.

"How do I measure up?" Ziva asked.

"They sent me you. They sent me all of you." Tony replied, looking at the photograph.

* * *

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **A/N: Fear not there will be a sequel. New story will be posted this weekend. Thanks to all who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed. Please drop one last review to this story.**


End file.
